From Scotland to the whitehouse
by Celticgirl84
Summary: This is the story of Mac's sister in Scotland. She dies and leaves 2 children who only Mac, Rod and Kate can look after in D.C
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own commander in chief**

**If you read my last story the kids then you will know that I know little about American Politics and this story will also be about family life.**

**In this story Mac has a younger sister who moved to Scotland (I decided Scotland as Allen is a Scottish name as is MacKenzie, Rebecca and Horace and that is where I live), she had 2 children 14 year old Elizabeth and 3 year old Catlin. Mac's sister Rachel is not married and her children are both by different fathers, the first died and the second left her.**

**This is set before Thanksgiven, so Kate does not yet live at the Whitehouse**

The phone in the Whitehouse residence rang it was Kate,

_Mac:Hi Mom_

_Kate:Hi Sweetie how are you? How are the Kids_

_Mac:They are fine, Rebecca is sulking as usual_

_Kate:Have you spoke to your sister recently_

_Mac:No when I phone I only ever get the machine, she phoned just after I took _

_the oath, I sent a present for Catlin's birthday, but I don't know if she_

_has it yet. _

_Kate:I spoke to her this morning, she sounded drunk, I think she is depressed_

_since Rick left her_

_Mac:I will phone her tomorrow, it will be too late now with the time difference._

_Kate:Thanks baby, I can't wait for Thanksgive to see you all_

_Mac:Why don't I invite Rachel and the kids too, we haven't seen them for so long._

_Kate:Yes that would be nice, Catlin hasn't met her aunt and uncle or cousins yet_

Mac and Kate spoke for a bit longer on the phone.

That night Kate was telling Rod about her conversation with her mother, he thought it was odd also.

The next mornign Mac woke early she went for a swim, when she got back it was 7am, that meant it was noon in Glasgow, she dialled her sister phone number.

The phone rang out until the answer machine came on, she left a message asking for Rachel to phone when she got home.

Mac asked Vince to let her know straight away if her sister called.

The day went on as usual, the kids went to school and Rod started his new job as Strategic planner in the Westwing.

Mac and Rod had a late night working that night they never got back up to the residence until about 1am they got to their bedroom and locked their door, although they were tired they started kissing and one thing led to another. They fell asleep cuddling together.

Kate was in bed in her house in Connecticut when her phone rang, it was 2.30Am, who would be phoning at this time she thought. She answered the phone.

_Kate:Hello_

_Elizabeth:Grandma_

Kate heard her granddaughters voice on the other end of the line sometimes she found it difficult to understand her daughters Glaswegian accent, but this time it sounded as though she was crying

_Kate:Sweetheart what is wrong_

_Elizabeth:Mum is dead, I found her this morning_

Kate could feel a lump forming in her throat, she dropped the phone and suddenly thought about her

granddaughters in Glasgow. She picked up the phone.

_Kate:baby are you OK?_

_ElizabethI don't know what to do, Grandma she cut her wrists in the bathroom_

Kate could not believe what she was hearing she just wanted curl up into a ball and cry, but she had to think of the 2 little girls in Scotland

_Kate:Honey have you called the police?_

_Elizabeth:No _

_Kate:Yes, is there anyone you can both stay with until I get over_

_Elizabeth:No_

_Kate:What about Rick I know you don't like him, but he is Catlin's father_

_Elizabeth:He has moved away to France_

_Kate:OK baby call the police, I will be there as soon as possible, where is Catlin_

_Elizabeth:She is still in bed_

_Kate:OK honey, don't let her see you Mom OK_

_Elizabeth:Bye Grandma_

Kate was in shock she did not know what to do, the only thing she could think of was to phone Mac. She picked up her phone and dialled the number of the Whitehouse. She got the operator and asked to be put through to the President.

_Operator:Can I ask who is calling_

_Kate:Mrs Allen, I need to speak to my daughter_

_Operator:Mrs Allen it is 3am in the morning can this not wait until a more decent _

_hour_

_Kate:No it is an emergency I need to speak to her now_

_Operator:OK I'm putting you through now_

Mac and Rod had not been to sleep for long when the phone in their room rang. Rod woke up first, what has happened now was the first thing he thought, he then picked up the phone.

_Rod:Hello_

_Kate:Rod it's Kate can you put Mac on please_

Rod thought Kate sounded odd almost as though she was drunk, Mac had been so tired he did not want to wake her

_Rod:Kate it is 3am Mac is asleep, can I give her a message in the morning_

_Kate:Rod, Elizabeth phoned, Rachel has killed herself_

Rod could not believe what he had heard, he immediately shook Mac's sholder

_Rod:Kate I am so sorry, I am just waking her_

Mac woke up

_Mac:What's wrong?_

_Rod:Your Mom's on the phone, Elizabeth phoned, Rachel is dead_

Mac immediately took the phone from her husbands hand. And Kate told Mac what had happened.

Mac told her Mom to get ready she would pick her up from Hertford Airbase.

Mac called secret service and asked them to get airforce 1 ready to take her to Hertford and then Glasgow. She packed a bag and got ready to go. She asked Rod to let Jim and Warren Keaton know what had happened, and to get the Kids ready to come to Scotland.

Mac was on airforce 1 by 3.30am she picked up her mother at Hertford, her mother looked so lost and she was so glad to see Mac

Mac hugged her mom and both woman cried. Kate phoned her granddaughter in Scotland, she told her they would be there in about 6 hours.

In Scotland, Elizabeth felt so lost, she told her younger sister that their mother had gone to heaven to be with the angels, Catlin did not really understand that she was not going to see he mummy again. After Kate phoned to say they would be their in about 6 hours, she told the police woman who was with them that her Grandmother would be here soon, the police woman said they could stay at the house until she got there.

The police had shut off the En suit bathroom where Rachel was, Elizabeth went to her room and stayed there until her Grandmother and aunt got there

Mac and Kate arrived at Glasgow airport, the press had thankfully not managed to find out that they were coming. They got out of the aeroplane to the wet November Scottish weather. They got into the limo and drove to Rachel's house just outside Glasgow.

When they got there the police were very surprised to see that the dead woman's was the president of the USA.

_Policeman:Ma'am Mrs Allen I am sorry about your sister and daughter_

_Kate:Where are my granddaughters?_

_Policeman:Catlin is taking a nap and Elizabeth won't leave her room_

_Kate:Where is my daughter?_

_Policeman:She is upstairs the undertakers are on their way_

_Kate:I would like to see her_

_Policeman:Yes of course_

Mac was not usually an emotional person, but one thing she hate was dead bodies, she wanted to make sure her niece was OK

_Mac:Mom I am going to see Elizabeth_

_Kate:OK baby_

Mac went up to the room she was told was Elizabeth's, she knocked her door, she had not seen her niece for 4 years, her sister came to visit with Elizabeth and Rick when she was pregnant with Catlin, she had not long become vice president at the time.

_Elizabeth:Who is it?_

_Mac:It's Aunt Mac_

_Elizabeth:Come in_

Mac opened the door to her niece's room, she could not believe how old she looked she was only 10 years old last time they seen each other

_Mac:Sweetheart how are you?_

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed crying her long red hair was over her face and her eyes were all red. Mac went over and sat on the bed next to her, she put her arm around her niece and hugged her

_Elizabeth:I'm scared, I don't want to live with Rick, he hates me_

_Mac:Don't worry about anything like that, we need to see what your Mom wrote _

_in her will._

Mac booked the family into a hotel as it was safer than the house, the next day Rod was coming over with the Kids.

Mac put Elizabeth and Catlin to bed, she and Kate were not tired even though it was 2am it only felt like 9pm to them as they still felt like they were on American time.

Kate and Mac were sitting in the living room,

_Kate:Mac I don't know where they are going to live, I hope they don't get split up_

_Mac:I am sure that Rachel will have thought about this and have put it in her will_

The press had managed to find out about what had happened, they were wanting an official statement from the whitehouse. Mac had called Rod and asked Warren to give a statement saying that the President was in Scotland with her family and that the country was being well looked after by the vice president.

The next day, they were going to see Rachel's solicitor for the reading of her will.

Catlin finally understood that she was not going to see her Mummy again and was very upset, she found it difficult as she had only met Kate once, last year when she came to Scotland to visit, and she had only spoke to Mac on the phone or seen her on the news, when Rachel told her that she was a very important Lady and her big sister.

The solicitor said that Rachel wanted Mac to look after her oldest daughter and Rick was the legal guardian of Catlin.

The police had got a hold of Rick yesterday and he made it to the solicitors, after the solictor read Rachel will, told Mac and Kate, that he did not want to look after his daughter, he said that he was now with another woman and she did not want to look after another woman's daughter.

_Rick:Could one of you not look after her, I mean you have more money than me and would be a much better parent_

Mac thought that Catlin would be much better off with her or Kate, than him, but she was worried that in the future he may want to take her away. She thought the only way around this would be for him to sign over his parental right to her

_Mac:Catlin will be well looked after as long as you sign over your parental _

_rights to her_

_Rick:How much is she worth?_

_Mac:I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Rick:I want money to do that_

_Mac:That is completely unethical and I can not do that, you see buying a child _

_illegal, but I am sure that my FBI agents could find some illegal activity _

_which you have been involved in, now if you sign over your parental rights _

_to her I will not have that looked into_

_Rick:OK done_

Rod arrived later that day with the kids, they went into the apartment which they had not rented for everyone.

_Amy:Mommy_

Amy ran over to her mother and gave her a hug

_Mac:Hi baby_

Mac kissed her children and husband.

_Rod:How are you getting on kiddo_

_Mac:We need to talk later away from the Kids_

Kate came out and hugged her grandchildren. She suggested that Horace and Rebecca went out with the 3 younger children to the bowling with secret service.

Secret service took the youngster out to the bowling in East Kilbride. Becca and Elizabeth never usually got on, and this time was no exception, Elizabeth was upset she did not want to come to the bowling and Rebecca was angry that Elizabeth was upset, Horace was angry with his sister for her attitude and there was an argument at the end of the night.

Back at the apartment, Kate, Mac and Rod were talking about what was going to happen to Elizabeth and Catlin.

_Mac:Rod, Rachel had asked us to be Elizabeth's guardians_

_Rod:What about _Catlin

_Kate:Rick is still her legal guardian, but he does not want anything to do with her_

_Mac:He has signed over all his parental rights to her and the 3 of us have to talk_

_about where she should live_

_Rod:Well there is only 1 thing to be done,she has to come back to D.C with us_

_Mac:Rod do you think we could look after a 3 year old, I mean we will have 5_

_kids to look after, _

_Rod:I don't think there is any other option Mac, I mean where else will they go_

_Kate:They can come and live with me, I mean Connecticut isn't too far from D.C_

_they can come to see you all the time_

_Mac:Do you think you could look after a 3 year old and a teenager on your own, _

_there is only 1 thing for it, they come to D.C and I resign from my job and _

_move back to _Connecticut

_Kate:You can't resign from the most important job in the world_

_Rod:I have got the solution, the Kids come to the Whitehouse and Kate you _

_come too, we can all be together to look after the Kids, that way Mac can_

_keep her job and Elizabeth and Catlin will have Rebecca, Horace and Amy_

_too._

_Mac:I think that should work best, Mom what do you think_

_Kate;Yes, we can all be together, is there enough room in the residence_

_Mac:Yes 9 bedrooms should be enough_

The kids came home a bit later and Elizabeth ran straight to her room,

_Mac:What's going on?_

_Rebecca;I don't know_

_Horace:Yes you do, it is your fault, Mom, Rebecca was really horrible to Elizabeth_

_Mac:Rebecca is this true?_

_Rebecca:She was being no fun and acting all upset_

_Mac:Rebecca, her mother has just died, I think you need to apologise to your _

_cousin in the morning_

Rod put Amy to bed and Kate put Catlin to bed. The twins watched TV while Mac went to speak to

Elizabeth.

_Mac:Are you OK?_

_Elizabeth:Yeah I just miss my Mum_

_Mac:I heard Rebecca wasn't very nice to you, don't worry I have spoke to her_

_Elizabeth:It's just I don't know where I am going to live_

_Mac:Well we have been talking about that today why don't I get Grandma and _

_Uncle Rod in and we can talk about it_

_Elizabeth:OK_

Elizabeth was very nervous what had they decided she was scared that she and Catlin would be split up.

Mac went out and got Rod and Kate to come in, they sat down in Elizabeth's room.

_Mac:OK darling what we want to know is who would you like to live with_

_Elizabeth:I don't know I just don't want to be split from Catlin_

_Rod:aunt Mac and Grandma and I thought it would be best if we all live together_

_Kate:I'm going to move to the Whitehouse with you and Catlin, we thought it_

_would be best if Aunt Mac and Uncle Rod adopted you and not me_

_Elizabeth:Why not you?_

_Kate:Darling I am getting older now and I don't know how well I will be able to_

_look after a 3 year old when she is 13_

_Mac:Sweetheart is that OK with you._

_Elizabeth:Yes I think it is the best too_

Mac and Kate kissed Elizabeth good night and the 3 adults left the room.

The next night would be the night when Rachel's body would be taking to the church to be left overnight.

It was a hard night for the family, Elizabeth was very sad when they had to leave the church, Elizabeth had not seen Mac in a long time, but she connected with her very well, and felt comfortable around her and Rod, she was glad she would be living with them, but did not want to leave Scotland as this was her home and where all her friends lived.

The next day was her mothers funeral, unfortunately some of the American press had found out and were outside the church.

_Elizabeth:What are they all doing here_

_Mac:I don't know baby I asked for there to be no press_

Mac and Rod were very angry this was a very hard time for the family and they had specficaly asked for no press.

Elizabeth was in tears

_Elizabeth:I can't do it I don't want to_

_Mac:Come on darling, we are all here with you_

Rod, Kate and the Kids got out of the car, Mac was trying to get Elizabeth out, finally she got out,but she could not stand, Rod grabbed her before she fell, mac got out of the car and they walked into the church without talking to the press.

After the funeral the family went back to Rachel's house they had to sell it.

Rod took his 3 children home and mac stayed with her 2 nieces and mother to pack their things.

The flew back to D.C a few days later after stopping off at Connecticut to drop Kate off to pack her things.

Once Mac was back in D.C she had a press conference to attend, the main questions were about how her sister had died and what was going to happen to her children. Mac explained that the children and her mother would be moving to the Whitehouse and that the cause of death of the sister was of no concern to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own commander in chief**

Elizabeth was astounded at how cool airforce 1 was, she thought it would just be like a normal plane. It was late and Mac let the 2 girls sleep in her Cabin while she made some phone calls.

When they got to the Whitehouse, Mac said bye to the girls,she had to go to a press conference, Rod took them to their rooms, and gave them a tour of the house

_Elizabeth:It is Huge, I will get lost here_

_Catlin:It looks like Buckingham Palace, that's where the Queen lives (_She informed Rod)

_Rod:If you need anything then our room is just between yours_

_Catlin:Why does everyone here call you Sir and Aunt Mac Madam_

_Rod:Because Aunt Mac is the President, that is what everyone is suppose to call her_

Just a that Mac came in to the room

_Catlin:Do I have to call her Madam_

_Mac:No Honey, you just call me Aunt Mac_

_Catlin:Would my Mummy be angry if I call you Mummy and Daddy because you have_

_adopted me. In Annie the film she calls Mr Warbock's Daddy whey he adopts her_

Mac was stunned, she never thought she would ask her she never knew what to say

_Rod:I don't think your Mommy would be angry at all_

He picked up the little girl and Mac came over and kissed her

_Mac:I think that would be lovely_

Elizabeth was not happy, she loved Aunt Mac and Uncle Rod, but they were not her parents, She ran out of the room and up to her bedroom. Mac called out to her, but she ignored her, Mac went after her. She opened her bedroom door and seen her niece crying on the bed.

Mac sat on the bed and stroked her hair. Elizabeth immediately felt comforted, but it was still not a replacement for her Mother.

_Mac:I know that must have been hard, but Catlin is only little and it is easier for her to _

_adjust to change_

_Elizabeth:I don't want to forget her, and now Catlin has_

_Mac:Darling you will never forget your Mom, and we will never let Catlin forget her_

_either, she will always know who her real Mom is_

_Elizabeth:I don't want to call you and uncle Rod, Mum and Dad_

_Mac:And we would never expect you to, but Catlin is only 3 she needs someone to call_

_Mom and Dad_

_Elizabeth:What about Becca, Horace and Amy they will be mad, they already don't want us here_

_Mac:Don't worry about them, they will come round, Now it is late so I think you should_

_get some sleep._

Mac kissed her niece and left.

Rod had taken the youngest girl to bed.

Mac entered her oldest daughters room and to her surprise she was on her bed kissing a boy, the both jumped off the bed

_Rebecca:Mom_

_Mike:Madam president, it is an honour to meet you_

_Mac:It would be more of an honour if you were not in my daughters room at 11pm_

_Rebecca:Mom this is Mike Fleming_

Mac called Sam and asked him to escort Mike out

_Rebecca:Mom I never knew you were home_

_Mac:So that makes it OK to have a boy in your room_

_Rebecca:It's not like you care, you have your 2 new children now_

_Mac:Rebecca I am shocked at your attitude, they are family, your 2 younger cousins_

_and from now on they will be living here and your father and I will treat them in _

_exactly the same manner as you, Horace and Amy_

_Rebecca:I can't even understand there accents_

Mac looked at her daughter and raised and eyebrow

_Mac:You will treat them like your siblings, because as from now on that is what they are, _

_Elizabeth could really use a friend right now and I want you to be it. Now you get _

_to sleep you have school tomorrow._

Mac left Rebecca's room she wanted to know how her daughter could be so cruel.

The next few days went by, Kate came to the Whitehouse and the family got ready for Thanksgiving, it was Elizabeth and Catlin's first thanksgiving.

There was going to be a lot of people there, All of the family as well as Kelly and Dickie, Nathan and Sarah Templeton. Kate has made dinner it was a lovely dinner, but Catlin as usual did not want to eat, she always wanted someone to feed her and acted out at dinner time. They were sitting at the table and Catlin was playing with her food.

_Mac:Catlin, eat your dinner please_

_Catlin:I don't like it, can I have chocolate please_

Everyone at the table laughed except Mac and Rod

_Mac:You know you won't get any sweets if you don't eat your dinner_

Catlin ate 1 pea and started to play with her food again, while everyone else talked. Nathan took an interest in Elizabeth, he said he had visited Scotland and it was a lovely country, he had many questions for her about the City she grew up.

_Rod:Catlin, eat your dinner_

_Catlin:It's horrible_

_Elizabeth:Catlin it is lovely, your vegetables come from Balamory Archie picked them_

Catlin started to eat her vegetables

_Kelly:Where is Balamory?_

_Mac:It is a Scottish Kids TV show, it is Catlin's favourite_

_Catlin:We went to balamory didn't we_

_Elizabeth:Yes it is a town on the Isle of Mull with lots of colourful houses_

_Nathan:Tobermory_

_Elizabeth:Yes it is set there_

Nathan talked about his last trip to Scotland where he too went to Tobermory the set of Balamory.

Catlin ate a few of vegetables and then stopped.

_Catlin:I don't want any more_

_Mac:Catlin this is the last time I am going to ask you to eat your dinner, or I will take you _

_upstairs _

Catlin never ate her dinner so Mac took her out and gave her into trouble, when she came back in she ate all her dinner


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own commander in chief**

**My last chapter was not great, but this one should be a lot better (I hope)**

**In Scotland you start high school at 11 and pick subjects to specialise in after your second year, this makes Elizabeth very good at some subjects and not very good at others.**

The Thanksgiving Weekend went by and the next week Elizabeth would be starting school, she was going to be a freshman at the same school as Horace and Rebecca except for Maths and science which were subjects she excelled at and would be put into the sophmore class. Elizabeth woke up on monday morning nervous and scared, she did not know what to expect.

Mac came into Elizabeth's room

_Mac:Are you ready for school?_

_Elizabeth:Do I have to go?_

Mac could see how worried Elizabeth looked,

_Mac:It will be OK. Don't worry_

_Elizabeth:I don't know anyone, and everyone will laugh at my accent_

_Mac:Let's go to breakfast and Horace and Becca will be at school too_

Mac gave her a cuddle and they went to the dining room, that night there was to be a state dinner with the British Prime Minister, Mac wanted the 3 oldest children to go.

Nora came into the Dining room

_Nora:Good morning, Madam President,Tony and Cherie Blair have arrived in _

_Washington for tonight's state dinner_

_Becca:Is that tonight?_

_Nora:Yes very exciting_

Just at that Catlin started to throw her cereal over the room which hit Rebecca her white top was covered with Chocolate Milk.

_Rebecca:I HATE THIS HOUSE I WISH THEY WOULD GO BACK TO SCOTLAND_

Elizabeth ran out of the room and to her room and Catlin started to cry. Kate went over to Catlin to comfort her while Mac went to Elizabeth.

_Rod:Rebecca that was uncalled for, go and get changed and apologise to Catlin_

_and Elizabeth _

Rebecca went to her room to get changed, she didn't hate her cousins, she just did not want them living with her, she never had anytime with her Parents as it was and now she had to share them more.

_Mac:Sweetheart Rebecca doesn't mean what she said_

_Elizabeth:yes she does, she has not liked me since we visited you in Connecticut last _

_time, she used to like me_

_Mac:The 2 of you got on so well when you were little, do you remember when _

_you used to write to each other_

_Elizabeth:Yes, I always wanted to be friends with her, but at the last trip we fell out I_

_wrote to her, but she never replied_

_Mac:Don't worry Becca will come round, you better hurry or you will be late_

Mac hugged Elizabeth and she left for school. Mac was walking down the hall when Rebecca came out.

_Mac:Have you not left yet_

_Rebecca:I had to get changed_

_Mac:I want you to be more tolerant of your cousins_

_Rebecca:Please not another lecture, thats all you do now, besides i heard it from _

_Dad._

Rebecca walked away from her mother

Elizabeth got into the secret service limo, Amy and Horace were already there.

_Horace:Don't worry about Rebecca, and if anyone gives you any hassle at school_

_tell me_

_Agent Greer:I will be with you all day too, and Horace, don't do anything stupid, like get_

_into another fight_

_Horace:Don't worry everything will be fine_

Rebecca came into the limo, they went to school and no one said a word except Amy who was nagging Agent Greer to show her her gun. They dropped Amy off first and then went to the High school. When they got there the press had evaded the school grounds, Horace and Becca left the car, used to the attention, Elizabeth was very apprehensive, but was brave enough to go into the building.

Once in school her first class was American history, she got into the class and found a seat at the back, she had never studied American History before and had stopped doing History at school after her second year at high school in Scotland. The class filled up and everyone was staring at her as she was new.

_Teacher:OK class we have a new student starting today, could Miss Elizabeth Allen_

_stand up please_

Elizabeth stood up nervously

_Teacher:Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself_

_Elizabeth:I have just moved here from Glasgow_

_Boy:I can't understand you _

_Teacher:OK that is enough, now lets get on with today's class_

Elizabeth sat in the class, she did not understand what was going on and she knew she would need help with this subject, but everyone expected her to know everything because her Aunt was the President.

Elizabeth went to 3 other classes before lunch, Maths was fine, she understood everyithing and in English she had already read Angela's Ashes the book the class were reading so that made her feel a lot better. Her next class was Geography which was one of her best subjects in Scotland.

At Lunch she never knew where to sit, she saw Horace and Rebecca with some friend's, but she did not want to sit with them well with Rebecca, she saw a table with no one at it and sat there.

Horace and Rebecca were sitting with friends at there usual table.

_Horace:We should go and sit with her_

_Rebecca:No why should we_

_Horace:Because she is alone, and I feel sorry for her, we could have both been _

_nicer to her_

_Rebecca:Well I am not sitting with her_

Horace got up and moved over to the table his cousin was at he sat with her and she told him about her day. Horace had to go to practice and Elizabeth was left alone again. The rest of the day went the same with some kids teasing her accent, but there was one boy who never, in fact he was a really nice to her, his name was James.

She went home with her cousins with a mountain of homework.

Mac had a good day, the British Prime Minister and his wife had come and there meeting was very good. Mac had also agreed to join the Kyoto agreement. She had also agreed with the British Prime Minister that the G8 conference for the next year should be at Gleneagles in Scotland.

**Please review.**

**Just a note the G8 summit was held in Gleneagles in Scotland last year**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own commander in chief.**

**In the next chapter the reason for Rachel moving to Scotland and information about their life previously will come out.**

Amy arrived home from school first she ran upstairs shouting

_Amy:GRANDMA, WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Kate:Amy, be quiet Catlin is asleep, why don't you go and do your homework_

_Amy:Have you made me cookies_

Kate remembered she had promised Amy cookies when she came home, but never had time as she was watching Catlin all day

_Kate:No, honey I was watching Catlin, I never had time_

_Amy:But you promised, Rebecca's right I wish they never came too_

_Kate:You don't mean that Amy, _

_Amy:Maybe I do, it's not been the same since they came_

_Kate:I know it is hard for you, but I want you to think how hard it is for them, _

_they don't have a Mommy or Daddy and you should love them enough to_

_share yours_

Amy thought about it and she would be sad if she never had a Mommy or Daddyand she knew she should be nicer, but it she didn't like it when Mom called Catlin or Elizabeth baby, because they were not her babies.

_Amy:OK I will be nicer_

Amy went to her room to do her homework

Mac and Rod were in the oval office with Tony Blair and his wife,

_Tony:We would love to meet your kids_

_Cherie:Yes that would be lovely, we have Leo with us he is with his Nanny_

_Mac:Amy would love it if he came tonight for a while they are both the same age_

_Tony:I think he would like that too_

_Mac:She should be home now, the older 3 will be back in about 15 minuites, You_

_do know the circumstances about my 2 neices_

_Tony;Yes what a shame how are they getting on_

_Mac:Catlin the youngest is not too bad, it is easier for her to adjust, but _

_Elizabeth misses her friends and is finding it hard to settle_

_Tony:Why don't you bring her to the G8, she could maybe visit some friends_

_Mac:I think she would like that_

Vince entered the room

_Vince:Ma'am your kids are all home now_

_Mac:Great can you ask them to come down, O and vince can you ask Mom to _

_come as well_

_Vince:Yes Ma'am_

The 5 children and Kate all came to the oval office, Catlin was still a bit sleepy from her nap.

They entered the room and greeted the British Prime Minister and his wife. They spoke for a while and then left as they had to get ready for tonights state dinner.

Everyone left the oval office and headed upstairs. Elizabeth went to her room to start her mountain of homework. She heard a knock on her door and Rod came in.

_Rod:How was school?_

_Elizabeth:Fine except for American History_

_Rod:Does everyone expect you to know everything, because of where you live_

_Elizabeth:Yes except I don't know anything and everyone slags my accent_

_Rod:Don't worry they will get use to it, have you got something to wear tonight_

_Elizabeth:Do I have to go?_

_Rod:Yes_

Elizabeth got ready for the state dinner, she looked beautiful although she never thought that of herself she had really lowself esteme. She had a black floor length dress on with high heels she could barley walk in her long red hair was curled over her sholders

Mac came out of her room with her navy blue gown that was enchanting her hair had been put up. She told Elizabeth she looked beautiful, much to her embarrasemnt.

Kate helped the 2 younger girls get ready, they would only be going for the meal and then a Nanny was watching them for the rest of the night. They both had beutiful dresses on and Rebecca wore a beautiful pink dress which went to the floor. Elizabeth whished she had the same height as Rebecca. Rachel was very small like her mother and she had told Elizabeth that her father had been very small also. Mac got her height from her late father and as Rod was tall it meant that there Kids were all pretty tall also.

They went for dinner and it was a nice night. As they entered the room there was a stand with wine and orange juice, Rebecca and Horace both picked up a glass of wine at the same time.

_Mac:I don't think so_

She took the wine out there hands and handed them a glass of orange juice in it's place

_Mac:I will be watching you2, no drinking OK_

Nathan Tempelton was there and he was very interested in Elizabeth he was asking her lots of questions about her home and about scottish food she didnt want all this attention and went upstairs with the 2 youngest girls.

She spent most of the night with Catlin, she got her ready for bed and read her a story the Gruffalo her favorite and she fell asleep no problem. Elizabeth just lay on her sisters bed and fell asleep next to her.

The State dinner finished downstairs and the first family came up.

Mac went to check on Catlin and was suprised to see Elizabeth on Catlin's bed. She took another cover and placed it over her, she gave both girls a kiss and left to say good nigh to her other 3 children.

The next few days went by as normal Elizabeth had got friendly with James he was in most of her classes and he was the only person that would talk to her. He was quiet popular, but everyone else ignored her. James older brother was having a party on Saturday night and he asked Elizabeth to go. She said she wasn't sure she had to ask her aunt and uncle.

When elizabeth got home that day the first thing she did was to go to see her aunt and uncle.

She got to the oval and Vince if her aunt was there, he told her that Mac and Rod were both in the oval and let her go in.

_Mac:Hi baby how was school?_

_Elizabeth:Good, can I ask you a question_

_Rod:Sure_

_Elizabeth:Well a friend of mine has invited me to a party, can I go_

_Mac:Who is this friend_

_Elizabeth:His name is James Flemming_

_Mac:Is he any relation to Mike Flemming_

_Elizabeth:Yes he is his brother_

_Rod:No, you can't go_

_Elizabeth:Why not he is my friend, the only one I have here_

_Mac:Honey we are just worried about you it is too dangerouse_

_Elizabeth:But you let Becca and Horace go to a party last week, His parents will be _

_home, Please_

_Mac:Why don't you go and do some homework, we will think about it_

Elizabeth left she knew to think about it meant no. Her aunt and Uncle were so strict compared to her mother.

_Rod:I don't think we should let her go_

_Mac:Rod she was happy for the first time since she moved here, we can let her go_

_and send secret service, she will be fine_

_Rod:OK do you want to tell her the good news_

_Mac:I think you can do that_

Rod went upstairs to tell Elizabeth she could go to the party.

The rest of the week flew by and on Saturday Elizabeth spent the whole day getting ready for the party, she really liked James and she thought he liked her too. Becca and Horace were both going as well, When they asked Rod and Mac could only say yes as Elizabeth was going.

That night they all went to the Party. It was all older kids who were drinking. Rebecca took a bottle of vodka and spiked the non alcholic punch. Elizabeth and James were the only people who were not junior or seniors. James brought her a drink which she and he assumed to be non alcholoic, but was not. She drank it and loads more, she ended up drunk and in James room. Horace had noticed that Elizabeth was missing, he went looking for her and found her in a bed room with James, they were just talking and hadnt done anything,but Horace went mad, and took Elizabeth out, they went out to the limo.

_Horace:She is drunk, can you take her home_

_Agent Greer:Yes, Horace you and Rebecca should come too_

_Horace:Let me get her_

Horace went back into the house and told Rebecca they had to go

_Rebecca:Why did you have to get Drunk, now I have to go home_

_Elizabeth:I'm not Drunk, I never touched any alchol_

_Horace:Were you drinking the punch_

_Elizabeth:Yes_

_Horace:It had vodka in it_

_Elizabeth:I never knew, What will Aunt Mac and Uncle Rod do_

_Rebecca:You are going to be in trouble finally you won't be her perfect child_

_Horace:Rebecca, don't be nasty, we will just tell Mom and Dad the truth,_

The car drove up to the whitehouse and the teenagers got out. They went up to the residence, Elizabeth did not know how her Aunt and Uncle were going to react.

_Rebecca:Hi Dad, Elizabeth is drunk_

Elizabeth walked into the room and staggered

_Elizabeth:Uncle Rod, I am really sorry, I never knew there was alcholl in the punch_

_Rod;We will talk about this tomorrow, I think you should go to bed just now_

_Rebecca:Are you not going to ground her or yell at her_

_Rod:No Rebecca, I don't know what happened yet, and we need to discuss it _

_with your mother_

_Horace:It wasnt her fault she was drinking the punch, she thought it was alcholl _

_free_

Rebecca and Horace went to their rooms and Rod went to see Mac downstairs. He knocked on the door to the oval office.

_Rod:Thats the Kids home_

_Mac:Did Elizabeth have a good night_

_Rod:She is drunk_

_Mac:Are you kidding_

_Rod:No, she says she drank punch and she thought it was non alcholoic_

_Mac:Did you beleive her?_

_Rod:Horace says she never knew, that someone spiked the punch_

_Mac:Well that must be true then, are the other 2 drunk_

_Rod:I can smell beer off them, but they are not drunk_

_Mac:OK lets talk to them in the morning, I don't think we should be too hard on_

_her._

The next morning, Mac and Rod spoke to the Kids, they confronted, Becca and Horace about their own drinking

_Mac:OK I want to know what happened last night_

_Elizabeth:I never knew there was alchol in the punch honest, you have been really _

_nice to me I wouldnt want to disapoint you _

_Mac:OK, Sweetheart everything will be alright, you can go now_

Elizabeth left and went to play with Catlin who was with Amy and Kate

_Rod:Alright you 2 I know that you were both drinking last night_

_Rebecca:We were not_

_Mac:Don't lie, your father could smell it off you_

_Rebecca:That does not mean that I was drinking, loads of people were so I could _

_smell of it from them_

_Rod;OK, but if I ever find out you have been lieing then you will have some _

_harsh consiquences to face, do you both understand_

_Horace:Yes Dad_

Rebecca just looked, but never said a word

_Mac:Rebecca_

_Rebecca:I understand_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own commander in chief**

**In this chapter we will find out a lot about Elizabeth and Catlin and also about Rachel there mother and their Fathers and also why Rachel killed herself. Also we see a change in Becca.**

A month had passed and it was now the last day of the school term before Christmas. Tonight there was the Yule Ball and Elizabeth was very excited, she had made some friends and still wrote to and emailed her friends in Scotland. She really was not looking forward to Christmas though as it was Rachel's favourite time of year.

The kids went to school while Mac had managed to get secret service to let her go Christmas Shopping for her Kids, she had a few hours and the department store had allowed there to be secret service at all the exits, and at all the camera's. Mac spent a small fortune on presents she wanted to make this one of the best for the kids as it had been such a rough year for them.

The house in Scotland had finally been sold and the rest of Rachel's private things had been shipped over, they would be arriving at the Whitehouse shortly.

Mac and Rod had hired a nanny, as Kate was getting older and it was difficult for her to watch Catlin and Amy everyday, especially the little one.

Amy had become very jealous of her cousin. She wanted to be the youngest and had started to act like a baby, by putting on a baby voice and wanting help with everything, even things which she could do herself.

Rebecca was still acting like a brat to her cousin, Mac, Rod and Kate were fed up with the way she was behaving and they had all told her how they felt.

Mac had got back from shopping and wrapped the presents she bought, she put them away hidden.

The older children got ready for the yule ball, Mac had taken the night off work as she Rod, Kate and the 2 youngest children were going to put up the Christmas tree.

Elizabeth, Horace and Becca came into the room.

_Horace:That's' us leaving_

_Mac:You all look so beautiful_

Mac kissed thee 3 children

_Rod:Remember no drinking_

_Rebecca:Yes dad, we know_

The Kids left to go to the dance.

_Rod:OK that is the lights on it is just the fairy to go up_

_Mac:Catlin would you like to put it up_

Rod lifted Catlin to put the Angel at the top she did not seem excited like a 3 year old should be at Christmas.

_Amy:That my job, I always put the angel on_

_Mac:Amy that is enough_

Amy walked out of the room and threw a Christmas decoration at her cousin, but missed and hit her mother in the head

_Mac:Ow_

_Rod;Are you OK_

_Mac:Yes fine_

_Rod:I am going to talk to her_

Rod left the room to go after Amy

_Mac:OK Catlin time for bed_

_Catlin;No _

_Mac:Young lady it is already past your bedtime_

_Catlin:But I am not tired_

_Mac:OK, but Santa is watching and when children don't go to their bed, he might not visit_

_them on Christmas eve_

_Catlin:Santa isn't coming to me anyway_

_Mac:What of course he is _

_Catlin:Amy said he wasn't because I don't have a real Mummy any more_

_Mac:Amy is lying, he comes to all children everywhere_

_Catlin:Yes unless you don't go to bed right now_

Mac and Catlin walked to her room and she raid a book about Santa

Rod went into Amy's room

_Rod:Young Lady, your behaviour there was totally unacceptable. Now I think you have to _

_apologise to your Mother_

_Amy:I did not mean to hit her, I wanted to hit Catlin_

_Rod:You wanted to hit a 3 year old, I think you should be ashamed of the way you have _

_been acting_

Mac came into the room

_Mac:Amy why did you tell your sister that Santa was not going to come to her_

_Amy:She is not my sister_

_Rod:Yes she is your mother and I have adopted Elizabeth and Catlin which makes them_

_your sisters_

_Mac:Now I want you to think seriously about what you have done, _

_Amy:Mommy I am sorry, it's just since they came, I don't see you as much, I am not your_

_baby _any more

Mac:_Sweetie you will always be my baby, just because our family is grown does not_

_mean we love you less_

Mac and Rod gave Amy a kiss and told her to go to sleep.

Mac and Rod went to their room, they kissed on the bed and made love.

The next day was Christmas eve. Some of Rachel's personal items arrived that day. That night Mac had some work to do while Kate, Rebecca, Horace, Amy and Rod read a nightmare before Christmas. Elizabeth had came across some photo albums which she went through. It made her sad to look at the photos of her mother. She found her Mum's Christmas book which was an album full of Christmas photos she started to look at them. She wanted to show her Aunt as there were some photos of her in the book as well.

Elizabeth knocked on the door of the oval.

_Mac:He darling, are you not reading with the others_

Elizabeth shook her head. Mac could tell she was upset.

_Mac:What's wrong_

Elizabeth moved to her Aunt's desk,

_Elizabeth:I found this in my Mum's stuff, _

she showed Mac the book.

_Mac:Your Mom's Christmas book_

Elizabeth started to cry, she turned away so her aunt never saw her

Mac got up and moved to he niece, she put her arm around her and moved her to the couch, they sat down and Mac hugged her niece.

Rebecca, didn't want to hear the story, she went down to see her Mom and stood outside her office she could hear her talk to Elizabeth and she wanted to hear what she was saying

_Elizabeth:Do you know why my Mum moved to Scotland_

_Mac:Yes darling, your Dad was Scottish, he came over here to go to college, he and your _

_Mom met at Yale, she was in first year and he was in his last year. Your Mom got _

_pregnant with you before the end of her first year and your dad got offered a job_

_in Glasgow. So you moved. Your Dad died just before you were born, we were all_

_over at the time for their wedding, we tried to get your Mom to come back with us, _

_but she didn't want to, she liked Scotland._

_Elizabeth:It's my fault she killed herself._

_Mac:No it isn't _

_Elizabeth:It is Rick wanted Mom to put me in boarding school, so he would have a proper_

_family, he loved Catlin. He started to hit Mum all the time, I should have got her out_

_but I never_

_Mac:Darling, That's not your fault, Rick is not a nice person at all. _

_Elizabeth:I was so happy when I found that me and Catlin were both coming here to live, I_

_thought Catlin would have went to Rick_

_Mac:She was suppose to, but he did not want her_

Mac stroked Elizabeth's hair and wiped the tears from under her eye's.

_Mac:Darling did Rick ever hit you or Catlin_

_Elizabeth:He never hit Catlin, but he hit me, and Mum was so sad when Rick left, can we look _

_at the photo's_

_Mac:Yes darling, _

Elizabeth and Mac looked at the old photographs.

There was a knock at the door of the office,

_Rebecca:Hi Mom can I talk to you_

_Elizabeth:I am going to go upstairs_

_Mac:What's up Becca, _

_Rebecca:I have been standing at your door for a while and I heard you and Elizabeth talk_

_and I realise how horrible I have been to her the past few months. And how lucky_

_I have been._

_Mac:I am glad you have finally come round, you know Elizabeth really needs you._

_Rebecca:I will be nice now, I promise, I should apologise_

Mac kissed her daughter and they went upstairs.

_Mac:Catlin, Amy time for bed. Santa will be here soon._

It took Mac and Kate, ages to get the girls to sleep, they were both so excited.

Rebecca went to Elizabeth's room.

_Elizabeth:What do you want?_

_Rebecca:I have come to apologise_

_Elizabeth:What for_

_Rebecca:I have been a real Bitch since you moved here and from now on, I want to be _

_friends._

_Elizabeth:Why don't we just forget the past couple of months and start again._

The 2 girls hugged, Elizabeth was so happy to finally have Rebecca as a friend

_Rebecca:Do you remember all the fun we used to have when you visited when we were_

_young_

_Elizabeth:Yes we were always in trouble, like the time we had the Pyjama party at_

_Grandma's and we broke old Grandfather clock by trying to hide in it._

_Rebecca:Do you remember the time we went to Lake and went on the boats_

_Elizabeth:And I fell in_

The 2 girls talked for ages that night. Mac came into the room happy that they were friends again, to find them asleep on the same bed.

With all the Kids in Bed, Rod , Mac and Kate finished wrapping all the presents for Christmas morning.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own commander in chief**

Catlin woke up at 5am on Christmas morning at got out of her bed, she had been sleeping in a big girl bed instead of a crib since just before her mother died. She looked at the stocking which they had left for santa and she saw that it was empty, she thought Santa had not come to her and she ran into Elizabeth's room crying. When she got there she woke Elizabeth and Rebecca up.

_Catlin: Santa's not been_

_Elizabeth: Of course he has_

_Catlin: My stocking is empty_

_Rebecca: Don't cry Catlin I am sure he has left your presents somewhere else_

Elizabeth picked up her younger sister and the 3 girls walked to the family room to see presents covering the flool. Amy was already there ripping the paper of her presents.

_Rebecca: Amy what are you doing, you know you are not allowed to open presents until everyone is up_

_Amy: I couldn't wait_

_Rebecca:Go and wake up Mom and Dad then_

Elizabeth was looking through the piles and could not find Catlin presents

Mac and Rod came into the family room to Catlin in tears and Elizabeth and Rebecca trying to comfort her.

_Mac:What is wrong_

_Elizabeth: She doesn't have any Christmas presents_

_Mac: Of course she does they are over there_

Mac pointed to over to the only where you could see the carpet. She stood up and took Amy out of the room.

_Mac: where are Catlin presents_

_Amy: I hid them,I am not telling where they are_

_Mac: Young lady I want to know where they are right now or I will be sending all of your presents_

_back_

_Amy: I am not telling you_

_Mac: GO TO YOUR ROOM_

Kate came down the hall as Amy ran up

_Kate: What is going on_

_Mac: Amy has hidden all of Catlin presents, we need to find them_

Mac went back into the family room and went over to Catlin

_Mac: I phoned Santa, he said he brought your presents here, but he hid them, you have to go and _

_find them_

_Catlin: Why did he do that_

_Elizabeth: It is a fun game, why don't we all look, like a treasure hunt remember we had one before_

_in Scotland_

The family all looked except for Amy who was in her room and Horace who had not yet woken up. Finally Rod found them in the Lincoln bedroom under the bed and in a cupboard. He gathered them up and took them to the family room, it took him a few trips, so Amy must have been at it for a while. He found Mac,

_Rod: I found them, I have taken them all back to the family room_

_Mac: Thank god lets take her in and wake Horace up, and bring Amy down too_

_Rod: I think we should leave Amy, she can open the rest of her presents tomorrow, let her think_

_we are sending them back it would be no more than she deserves._

_Mac: OK_

Catlin and Elizabeth came down the hallway

_Elizabeth: We can't find them_

_Mac: Uncle Rod did they are in the family room now, why don't you go and wake Horace up_

_and we will come down in a few minutes and open them_

The kids except Amy were all in the family room waiting for Mac and Rod before they opened their

presents.

Mac and Rod went up to Amy's room.

_Rod: Why did you do that Amy_

_Amy: Because I wanted to_

_Mac: That is unacceptable Amy, you know Santa phoned he wants us to send all your presents _

_back to him_

_Amy: That's not fair, he can't do that I was good most of the year_

_Mac: Well maybe if you are good again he might change his mind_

_Rod: You can stay in your room for another hour, and then you will be on your best behaviour_

_for the rest of the day_

_Amy: but it is Christmas_

_Mac: you should have thought about that before your hid Catlin presents now I want you to stay _

_here and think about what you have done_

Mac and Rod went to the family room and took Amy's presents out, including the ones she had already opened and put them into the closet in their room. The went back to the family room and opened their presents.

After they had opened their presents Rod cleared away the wrapping paper and Mac had to go to make the presidents annual speech from the Oval office. Kate went to sort the dinner and Rebecca and Horace went to Amy's room.

_Rebecca: Why did you hide Catlin' s presents_

_Amy: I hate having them here_

_Horace: Amy she is only a little girl, you should be nice to her_

_Rebecca: It is really hard for them, I know I was horrible to them, but I have realised that it is_

_really hard for them and they have had a really bad year_

_Horace: I know it is hard when another child joins the family, Rebecca and I were not thrilled_

_when you were born, but we loved you anyway and got use to you, you would not like it_

_if we treated you that way_

_Amy: I promise I will be nicer and I will apologise to her _

Mac came into her daughters room

_Mac: Are you ready to come and join the rest of us_

_Amy: I am sorry Mommy_

_Mac: Come on and give me a cuddle, Catlin does not know you hid her presents, so we forget it_

_and you start to behave_

_Amy: OK _

_Mac: Let's go to dinner_

The family had dinner and Catlin and Amy played together with some of her new toys and the adults were happy they were getting on better. Rebecca and Elizabeth also got on a lot better they spent the night watching new DVD's and listening to new CD's. Horace did miss his Twin sister, but he was glad she and Elizabeth were friends again.

_Mac: OK Catlin time for your bath_

_Catlin: Can me and Amy have a bath together again?_

_Amy: Yes Mommy can we?_

_Mac: OK lets go run it_

Mac took the 2 girls to the batch room and gave them both a bath, they were splashing around and having a great time, she never usually got to give her kids a bath she was usually working and either Rod, Kate or a Nanny done it.

Mac got both girls in their Pyjamas and Mac tried to put Catlin to bed, but tonight was one of the nights she just would not go. Elizabeth came into the room.

_Elizabeth: Catlin wee willie winkie phoned he knows your not in bed_

Catlin immediately jumped into her bed and closed her eyes. Mac kissed her and left her room. A few minutes later she was asleep.

_Mac: Thanks I will need to remember that one_

She put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders

_Mac; How have you been today_

_Elizabeth: It was fine,I had a good day_

_Mac: Thank you for the help with your sister today, I think everything should be OK now with the _

_Little ones._

_Elizabeth: Good, I am glad Becca and I are getting on better too_

_Mac: Yes everything is much better now._

Mac went to find Amy it was time for her to go to bed

_Amy: Mommy will Santa bring my presents back_

_Mac: I don't know you will have to wait and see_

Mac read a story and her daughter went to sleep

The 3 older children and the 3 adults watched a film, and then the kids and Kate went to bed, while Mac and Rod took Amy's presents into her room for her in the morning.

Mac and Rod went to their room and locked the door, they had a lot of fun that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own commander in chief.**

**I done some research on the name Allen and this is what I found, it is descended from Aluinn which is Scottish for Fair or Handsome. I also looked up MacKenzie and found that it is a Scottish second name meaning leader which I thought was an appropriate name for MacKenzie Allen.**

**Roderic is also a Scottish name and means Famous power**

**This chapter is going to be very short**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Christmas passed and Amy got her presents the next day, It was not new years eve and there was going to be a traditional Scottish Hogmanay party held at the Whitehouse. Mac felt that it would be important to Elizabeth as it is one of the biggest holidays in Scotland.

That day Kate was organising the party, there was a Scottish band coming and Highland dancers, there was also a dress code where all men were asked to wear Kilts. The chiefs were making traditional Scottish food for Dinner, Haggis, turnip and potatoes, and to drink whiskey and irn bru for the children.

Elizabeth could not wait till dinner, she loved haggis, but had never had it since she moved to America.

Catlin and Amy were also very excited, Elizabeth was teaching them the dances that everyone should be dong that night such as the Gay Gordons, and strip the willow. The band coming was a Ceilidh band coming as well to teach everyone the dances.

Mac had to work that morning,she came up to the residence in the Afternoon and seen all the Kids having fun learning dances, even Horace who was not happy at having to wear a Kilt.

_Mac: Are you all having fun_

_Rebecca: Yes Mom_

_Mac: Catlin, Amy I want you to both go to bed for a while_

_Amy: But it is only 2pm_

_Catlin: It's not even dark yet_

_Mac: you are both going to be up late tonight, now do as I say and go to bed_

_Elizabeth: Come on I am going to go to bed too for a while_

The kids all went for a sleep. Mac woke them up at 5pm and they all got ready for their Hogmany party.

The first family were standing greeting the guests, Amy thought all the men looked funny with Kilts on.

The Party was very good, and everyone had a great time. Nathan Templeton was there and he again was very interested in Elizabeth.

The bells finally came and everyone wished each other a happy new year and then sang Auld Lang Syne. Kate took the youngest girls up to bed and everyone else partied to early in the morning.

**Please review I wasn't going to include this chapter, but I thought it would be nice as Hogmanay is one of the biggest holidays in Scotland,**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own commander in chief**

The Kids went back to school the next week. Elizabeth and James became really good friends, but Elizabeth wanted to be more than friends, she wasn't very experienced with boys though, and she never knew how to find out if he liked her too.

The older children all got their report cards sent. Th school sent them to the Kids house so that they went straight to their parents. Mac was going down to work and she looked at her inbox, she found the an envelope addressed to her and Rod from their school, she opened it and went into her office. Inside there was 3 separate envelopes one saying Rebecca Calloway, the other saying Horace Calloway and the third for Elizabeth Allen. Mac opened them she found Rebecca was getting straight A's as usual, Horace was not doing so well, but he was doing a lot better than last year which she was glad about, he was obviously trying a lot harder and Elizabeth was doing very well in some subjects like Maths, English, Geography,Science, but was really not doing too well in American history and French. Mac decided that she would talk to Elizabeth about it.

The Kids came home from school and Mac and Rod went to the residence to talk to the Kids.

_Mac: Your school reports came in today_

_Horace:So I take it I am grounded again_

_Rod: I think you can do a bit better Horace, but I see an improvement from last time_

_Mac: Elizabeth I know the past few months have been hard, but if you are finding school difficult then you should come to us_

_Elizabeth: I am OK in most things, it is just History and American History_

_Mac: I know, but from now on we will help you OK_

_Rebecca: I can help you too_

_Mac: Good, I have to go back downstairs, why don't you all make a start on your homework_

_Rebecca: OK_

Elizabeth and Rebecca went up to her room and Rebecca helped Elizabeth with American History.

Horace done his homework before dinner, he was going out after with some friends.

Elizabeth's cell phone went, her face lit up it was James phoning her

_Elizabeth: Hi James (_she said excitedly)

Rebecca smiled it was nice to see her cousin happy

_James: I just wanted to know if you would like to go and see a movie tonight_

_Elizabeth: Who else is going?_

_James: I was thinking just you and me_

_Elizabeth: Like a date_

_James: Yeah_

_Elizabeth: I have to ask my aunt and uncle first_

They said goodbye and hung up the phone

_Rebecca: So are you going to go_

_Elizabeth: Yeah if Aunt Mac and Uncle Rod let me_

_Rebecca: Tell them there is a lot of you go, they won't let you go on a date_

_Elizabeth: I can't lie to them_

_Rebecca: If you tell them it is just you they won't let you go you have to tell them it is a group thing_

_Elizabeth: But won't secret service tell them_

_Rebecca: No they will think that Mom and Dad already know, trust me, now dinner should be ready ask them then_

The 2 girls left to go to the dining room. They sat down at the table and waited for Mac and Rod.

Mac walked into the dining room holding Rod's hand.

_Mac: Hi kids, how are you all_

_Elizabeth: Good,I have something to ask_

_Rod: What is it?_

_Elizabeth: My friends asked me to go to a movie tonight,can I go_

_Mac: It is a school night_

_Elizabeth: Please I won't be home late and I have done all my homework_

Mac and Rod looked at each other and nodded

_Mac: you can go as long as you are home for 10pm_

_Elizabeth: Thank you_

After dinner she ran upstairs to phone James. She started to get ready and Rebecca came in.

_Rebecca: Here wear this_

Rebecca handed Elizabeth a lovely necklace

_Elizabeth: Rebecca, i have never kissed a boy before, what do I do_

_Rebecca: Just relax, when it happens you will know what to do_

Rebecca and Elizabeth hugged

_Rebecca: You better go or you will be late_

Elizabeth left in a limo with secret service, and headed to the cinema. She and James sat near the back, but she was surrounded by secret service and she could tell that James was uncomfortable, she was too.

James took her hand and they watched the movie, he then put his arm around her she smiled and when she looked around there were secret service agents watching her.

When the movie ended they decided to go to Fred's for a burger.

_James: Can you maybe get rid of her, I want to kiss you goodnight._

_Elizabeth: Let me try?_

Elizabeth walked over to June

_June: Are you ready to go?_

_Elizabeth: I was wondering if we could have a few minutes alone_

_June: I can't do that_

_Elizabeth: Please, I think he is going to kiss me and he won't do it if you are here, you can even just wait outside the door, I have my panic button._

_June: You have 2 minutes and I will still be able to see you_

_Elizabeth: Thank you_

Elizabeth went back over to James she stood next to him and he kissed her, it was the best feeling in the world she could not believe her luck. June came back into the room, Elizabeth was still there with James, she was glad she looked happy.

Horace came into the diner with another secret service agent and a few of his friends, he saw June and looked over to her Cousin kissing James,

_Horace: Are you going to let her do that_

_June: I can't stop her Horace_

_Horace: Well Mom said she was to come home at 10, and it is after 10 now_

_June: Elizabeth told me her curfew was 10.30 like yours and Rebecca's_

_Horace: I think she lied to you_

June walked over to Elizabeth's

_June: OK Elizabeth time to go Horace said your curfew is 10_

_Elizabeth: OK bye James see you tomorrow_

_James: Bye_

_June: Horace I think you should come tomorrow_

Mac and Rod were both working in the Westwing, Mac went upstairs to kiss Amy and Catlin and to say goodnight to the older children.

Mac went into Amy's room and tucked her in, she then went to Catlin's room and done the same. She then went to Elizabeth's room, but she was not in yet, she looked at her watch it was 10.45pm. Maybe she is in the family room Mac thought, as she left her room , she went into the family room and she found Rebecca and Kate there.

_Mac: Is Elizabeth or horace in yet_

_Kate: No_

_Mac: I thought I said she was to be in for 10 and Horace was to be in for 10.30_

Rod came into the family room,

_Rod: Mac they need you downstars_

Horace then came in to the room with Elizabeth

_**Please review**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own commander in chief**

_Mac: What time do you call this_

_Horace: I am only 15 minutes late_

_Mac: Young Lady I thought we said 10pm_

_Elizabeth: I am really sorry_

_Mac: If we say 10 o'clock then we mean 10 O'clock not 10.45, now I think the 3 of you should get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow._

Mac and Rod went back downstairs to work.

Elizabeth and Rebecca went into Rebecca's room

_Rebecca: So what happened_

Elizabeth smiled

_Elizabeth: It was great. I had a really good night_

_Rebecca: Did you kiss him_

Elizabeth looked at her big cousin and smiled

_Rebecca: You did, didn't you_

_Elizabeth: Yes_

_Rebecca: Did you enjoy it_

_Elizabeth: Yes it was really nice, I hope we can do it again_

The two girls sat on the bed talking for a long while

Rod finished work and went up to bed he had a headace starting, he went stratight to bed without checking on the kids.

Mac worked for a while later and went up to the residence she checkded on the Kids, she found Elizabeth's room empty, She went to Rebecca's room and before she entered she could hear the 2 girls talk

Mac entered the room

_Rebecca: so are you going to go on another date with him_

Rebecca and Elizabeth turned around and seen Mac looking at them very sternly

_Mac: Young lady were you on a date tongiht_

_Elizabeth: Yes_

_Mac: why did you tell us that you were going out with friends_

_Rebecca: It is my fault, she was going to tell you and I told her to lie_

_Mac: Why did you do that_

_Elizabeth: because you would not let me go if you knew it was a date_

_Mac: No we would not, Elizabeth, Uncle Rod and I have a rule about dating, it is simpel no dating until you are 16_

_Elizabeth: But that's not fair_

_Mac: It is after midnight and you both have school tomorrow, now go to bed._

Elizabeth left Rebecca's room and went to her own room, she put on her Pyjamas and sat on the bed and cried

_Mac: Rebecca, why did you tell Elizabeth to lie to us_

_Rebecca: Mom she is happy, James really likes her and she likes him and it is not as if they can get to serious, with secret service around all the time_

_Mac: The reason why your father and I don't let you date until you are 16 is to protect you, I don't think Elizabeth is emotionally mature enough to date yet and we don't want her to get hurt._

_Rebecca: I am sorry, it was just she was so happy when he asked her on a date._

Mac kissed her daughter and left her room. She went to Elizabeth's bedroom and seen her crying on her bed

_Mac: Are you OK_

_Elizabeth: I am sorry I lied to you I just really like James_

_Mac: I understand that you like him,but we are just worried in case you get hurt, sweetie you have had a really tough year and we want you to be happy_

_Elizabeth: Then can I please continue to date him, I promise I won't break my curfew again_

_Mac: I need to talk to Uncle Rod first, but we will think about it_

_Elizabeth: Thanks,I really appreciate everything that you have done for me_

_Mac:Your more than welcome, now I think you should get some sleep baby, you have school in the morning._

Mac kissed Elizabeth's head and stroked her cheek with her hand. She left and went to her room to find Rod already asleep.

The next morning Mac woke up early she went for a swim and came back to her room to find Rod awake.

_Mac:Hi darling, are you feeling better_

Mac walked over to her husband and kissed him. One thing led to another and they ended up back in bed.

_Rod: That was fun_

_Mac: Definitely, but we need to talk about Elizabeth _

_Rod: Mac she only missed her curfew by 45 minutes_

_Mac: That's not it I found out last night that she was on a date with James just the 2 of them. We agreed that there would be no dating until the kids were 16, but he makes her happy, I think we should make an exception_

_Rod: No way, she can't be old enough_

_Mac: They are harmless, she really likes him and she needs all the friends she can get_

_Rod: OK, but they don't go anywhere alone secret service is to be with them and he is not allowed in her room_

_Mac: Naturally_

Mac smiled and kissed her husband again

_Mac: OK lets go so we can tell her before school_

_Rod: I think we should punish her for missing curfew though, I mean she has been here for 3 months now and we can't let her get away with it_

_Mac: Fine, but Horace broke curfew too_

_Rod: Well we ground both of them for 1 week_

Mac and Rod went down to Breakfast to greet the other kids and Kate.

_Mac: Morning sorry we are late_

_Amy: Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy_

_Rod: Horace, Elizabeth, we have been talking and we have decided that after your behaviour last night we are going to ground you both for 1 week_

_Horace: That's not fair I was only 15 minutes late_

_Mac: Don't argue, Elizabeth, about what we were talking about last night the answer is yes,_

_Elizabeth: Thank you Aunt Mac, Thank you Uncle Rod_

She stood up and gave them both a kiss

_Mac: There are some rules though and if we find they are broken then that will be the end of your dating until you are 16_

_Rod: The first rule being, he is not allowed in your bedroom and secondly when you go out secret service are to be with you at all times, understand._

_Elizabeth: Yes I will not break them I promise, thank you_

_Mac: OK kids time for school_

The 4 oldest children said bye and went off to school.

Mac walked over to Catlin who had food all down her

_Mac: Let's get you cleaned up baby_

Mac lifted her out her high chair and got the little girl ready. Mac could not believe how much she had grown up over the past few months, her Scottish accent was starting to fade and you could hear the American coming out in her. She had really come to love this little girl and Catlin thought of Rod and Mac as her Mommy and Daddy.

_Catlin: Can we play outside today on my bike_

_Mac: I have to work, but maybe if you ask Grandma she will go out with you_

_Catlin: But I want you to come Mommy_

_Mac: I tell you what if you are good for Grandma and it is nice weather we will go swimming tomorrow morning_

_Catlin: OK, the little girl kissed Mac and ran down to her Grandma who took her out on her bike._

Mac went to work she had to go on visits today to a few schools and she had a lot of publicity to do so she would be out the Whitehouse for the day.

At school that day Elizabeth had a pop quizzes in Civics and American history, her 2 worst subjects, but she saw James there and she told him that she was still allowed to date him. She also told him she was grounded.

The first class they had was maths, they went into the class and choose 2 seats next to each other. Secret service never came into the class room with the children. The teacher was late and James leaned over and kissed Elizabeth, she melted in his Kiss when there teacher came in.

_Teacher: Miss Allen, Mr Fleming that behaviour is not allowed in school, I want you both to go to the principals office_

They stood up and headed out of the class to the principals office

_Elizabeth: I am really going to be in trouble now_

_James: Don't worry I will tell them it was all me_

They got to the principals off ice and Elizabeth was very worried. James leaned over and gave her another kiss, just as the principal opened the door.

_Principal: I thought that was the reason why you were sent here, your maths teacher called me from the class_

Elizabeth never said a word

_Principal: OK I want you both in detention today, do I make myself clear_

_Elizabeth: Yes sir._

_James: Yes_

_Principal: Now I don't want to see you in this office again_

They both left the class, Elizabeth met Horace and Rebecca

_Rebecca: Hay what's up_

_Elizabeth: I got detention, Aunt Mac and Uncle Rod are going to kill me_

_Rebecca: Don't worry, they are working away today, you just need to get by Grandma (_she said this in a low voice so secret service could not hear)

_Elizabeth: But Secret Service know_

_Rebecca: We will cover for you with Grandma when we get home so she hopefully won't know, then you need to try and get the detention note before Mom and Dad it should come tomorrow or Wednesday. It will either be in Mom's and Dad's mail box at the residence, or Mom's in her office._

The bell rang and they spent the rest of the day in school.

At the end of the school day, Elizabeth and James went to Detention, she did not know what to expect, she just had to sit in a room with other kids and teachers. They sat and done their homework.

Horace and Rebecca went into the limo with secret service, they got home and got into their plan to cover for Elizabeth.

When they got to the residence Catlin, Kate and Amy were all in the family room, Catlin was colouring in while Kate was helping Amy with her homework.

Horace went into the family room

_Horace: Hi everyone, Grandma can you help me with my French homework_

_Kate: Sure baby, where are the girls_

_Horace: They are in Rebecca's room, she got a new CD, and they want to try on new clothes_

As if on cue, music came from Rebecca's room

_Kate: OK lets start on your French_

An hour later Elizabeth came in and sneaked up to Rebecca's room

_Elizabeth: Did she notice I was gone?_

_Rebecca: No our plan worked_

_Elizabeth: Thank you for covering for me_

_Rebecca: As long as you return the favour one day_

_Elizabeth: Definitely, I owe you one_

The 2 girls sat and talked for a while and Horace came in, the 3 of them were talking and laughing. Elizabeth was really glad she lived here although she still really missed her own mother and sometimes she felt really guilty for being happy.

_Kate: Dinner is ready kids_

The family went down to dinner and as usual Catlin would not eat her dinner.

_Kate: Catlin please eat your dinner like a big girl_

_Elizabeth: Catlin, look how much Amy has eaten, do you not want to beat her, and I am nearly finished_

_Catlin: I don't like it_

_Kate: Eat your dinner or else you will be going to bed right now._

_Catlin: I don't want it_

Elizabeth could see how tired her Grandma was, and thought she should help.

_Elizabeth: Catlin, lets go up to bed_

_Catlin: No_

Elizabeth picked her younger sister up and put her into her bed, Catlin would not stop screaming, she went back to the dining room to finish her dinner.

_Kate: Thanks darling_

_Elizabeth: That's OK she will quieten down soon I hope_

And they were right about 10 minutes later she was quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac and Rod arrived home late that night, everyone was in bed, the next morning Mac was going to the office early before Breakfast.

Mac saw Elizabeth at the mailbox at the residence

_Mac: Are you expecting a letter baby_

_Elizabeth: Yes from my friend back home, but it's not here_

Mac was talking to Jim in the corridor so Elizabeth sneaked to the outer Oval office and started to go through the President's private mail box, Elizabeth saw the letter with the school stamp and picked it out, without noticing her aunt behind her.

_Mac: No letters addressed to you will be in there._

Mac then noticed that Elizabeth had a letter in her hand, Elizabeth quickly put it in her pocket to her robe.

_Mac: What did you just put into your pocket_

_Elizabeth: Nothing_

_Mac: I know when you are lying_

_Elizabeth: It is nothing honestly_

_Mac: We will stand here all day until you give me it_

Elizabeth handed Mac the letter and stood there while she opened it

_Mac: This is a detention slip_

Elizabeth stood in silence, she did not want to disappoint her aunt

_Mac: It says you were kissing a boy in your Maths class_

Mac opened the door to her office and signalled for Elizabeth to go in.

_Mac: All Right Young Lady you better start talking_

_Elizabeth: I told him that I really enjoyed our Date and he kissed me, there was no teacher in the class, at first but she just came in._

_Mac: You should know better than to kiss a boy in class, I don't want you to move to fast, even though we are allowing you to date, I want you to be careful, Kissing can lead to other things, which you are not emotionally mature enough for yet._

_Elizabeth: I understand._

_Mac: I know that kids get detention sometimes and I don't expect you to act like a model child, but what I am really angry with is the way you never told me and sneaked around so that I never found out._

_Elizabeth: Do you have to tell Uncle Rod and Grandma_

_Mac: If I promise not to mention it to them, then you will have to promise me not to pull another stunt like that. Deal_

_Elizabeth: Deal_

_Mac: OK and later you and I are going to have a long talk about what behaviour is and is not suitable with boys_

_Elizabeth: Do we have to_

_Mac: Yes , now go and get ready for school_

Elizabeth done as she was told and went to school with her cousins. Mac as promised took Catlin to the outdoor pool where they both had a great time.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but big brother has started back and it is the first eviction tonight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own commander in chief. Thank you for the reviews I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

The kids went to school, in the limo and once they got there Elizabeth met with James.

_James: Hi gorgeous_

He walked over to her and stroked her hair he then leaned over to kiss her. Elizabeth pulled back.

_Elizabeth: We can't I can't get another detention_

_James: My parents didn't care_

_Elizabeth: My aunt found out and I am already grounded, I just need to be careful for a while._

_James: Don't worry, they don't mind if you kiss in corridors look around._

Elizabeth looked around and there were many teenagers kissing. Just at that the bell went. They had Maths again.

At the end of the school day James suggested that he come over to the Whitehouse as Elizabeth was not allowed out.

_Elizabeth: I will see what I can do, but I don't think I will be allowed. If I get into more trouble before Monday I will be grounded for longer_

_James: I suppose I just really want to be with you_

_Elizabeth: That is so sweet, but I promise in a week or so we can start going out on dates again_

They sneaked a kiss and Elizabeth, Rebecca saw her cousin and James together, it was so nice she was Dating Mike and Elizabeth was dating James, she thought they should double up sometime.

_Rebecca: It is that behaviour that got you detention yesterday_

Elizabeth looked up and saw her cousin, she smiled and the 2 girls left followed by secret service.

_Rebecca: Did you get the detention slip today?_

_Elizabeth: Yeah, but Aunt Mac caught me with it_

_Rebecca: What did she say?_

_Elizabeth: Not much, but she wants to talk to me about appropriate behaviour with Boys_

_Rebecca: I hated that talk, she just go's on about not having sex, it is really embarrising_

_Elizabeth: I am going to be so embarrassed,I don't know what to say to her, I never even spoke to my mum about sex_

_Rebecca: Just try not to talk to much and nod a lot and you will be fine, _

The girls reached the limo and got in without Horace he had practice and would be home later

Mac had spent the day working, but the kids had been on the back of her mind all day, especially Elizabeth, it had only been a few months since her mother died, and she was worried that this boy would hurt her. She knew she was going to have to talk to her, but she knew that Elizabeth would be embarrassed. Mac can remember having this talk with her mother whenever she had a new boyfriend and she always got embarrassed by it, she still did whenever her mother mentioned sex and she was a grown up now.

Amy got home from school first, she went upstairs and her Grandma was asleep on the couch and Catlin had every toy in the house brought into the family room.

_Amy: Grandma wake up_

Kate stirred from her sleep to see a sea of toys

_Kate: Catlin, you know that you only have 1 toy out at a time, now put them away_

Catlin being a typical 3 year old resisted and a tantrum was the result. Amy went downstairs to her Mom's office

_Amy: Hi Mommy, can I do my homework in here with you. Catlin is in a bad mood and keeps shouting and throwing things._

_Mac: Sure baby, why is she doing that_

_Amy: When I went up Grandma had been sleeping and Catlin had every toy brought out. And Grandma asked her to tidy it up, but she went into a mood_

_Mac: you stay down here I am going to go up and see Grandma and Catlin_

Mac went up to the residence to Catlin screaming and Kate picking up her toys

_Mac: Catlin did you make this mess_

_Catlin: No_

_Mac: Who was it them Mr Nobody_

_Catlin: No_

_Mac: Young lady I want you to start tidying this up or you will be spending the rest of tonight in your bedroom_

Catlin started to slowly tidy up her toys and Mac looked at her Mom, she looked ill

_Mac: Mom are you feeling alright_

_Kate: My head is a little sore_

_Mac: I think you should see a doctor you have had a few of these now_

_Kate: I am OK, it is just difficult looking after these Kids_

_Mac: Mom go to bed, Rod and I will hire a full time Nanny for them, you can still be here though for them too_

Kate went up to bed and Mac looked at Catlin, she had started to take more toys out

_Mac: Catlin finish putting your toys away_

_Catlin: But I don't want to_

_Mac: Do as I tell you_

Just then Rebecca and Elizabeth got home

_Rebecca: What happened in here_

_Elizabeth: I think Catlin happened_

_Mac: She won't clear it up_

_Elizabeth: Catlin let's have a race and see who can put away most toys_

_Catlin: OK_

Elizabeth put 1 toy away while Catlin quickly ran about the room putting the rest away, in no time the room was tidy. Mac laughed I wish you would tell us all these little trick's we have been trying to do that for ages.

_Catlin: I WIN_

_Mac: Can you girls watch Catlin, Grandma is in bed with a head ache._

_Elizabeth: Sure_

_Mac: I will be up for dinner tonight and then we can have that chat tonight about you and James._

Elizabeth groaned

_Elizabeth: Do we have to_

_Mac: yes, I have a meeting to get to, I will see you all at dinner_

Mac went to her meetings while the Kids had fun playing upstairs.

The family had dinner that night, Kate never came down, she still had head ache. After Dinner Elizabeth went to her room, she hoped there would be another emergency so Mac would have to go downstairs, but unfortunately tonight there wasn't. Mac went up to Elizabeth's room and knocked her door.

_Mac: Hi Sweetie, how have you been_

_Elizabeth: fine_

_Mac: I know that the past few month's have been hard for you, and I am glad that you are happy with James, but you have to realise that 15 year old boys all want 1 thing, and I know that you are not ready for that._

_Elizabeth: I won't do anything that I am not ready for, I promise_

_Mac: I know, but I am worried that he will talk you into doing something which you are not ready for, and that is why we have set up rules for you. I want you to promise me that you will not have sex until you are 16 and even then I think that is still too young_

_Elizabeth: Yes I promise_

_Mac: If you ever get yourself into a situation where you do have sex, then I want you to make sure that you use protection. And if you do have sex, then I want you to promise me that you will tell me, I won't be angry, I just want to know._

Elizabeth could feel herself getting red

_Elizabeth: OK_

_Mac: Alright darling, but I want you to know that you can come and talk to me about anything, I know it is difficult being a teenage girl, but I am here for you and if you don't want to talk to me then there is also Grandma._

_Elizabeth: Thanks Aunt Mac, there is something I wanted to ask you, it is about my Dad. You will be honest with me won't you_

_Mac: I will answer any question as best as I can_

_Elizabeth: I just want to know, who his parents were, I never knew my Grandparents and I don't know why_

_Mac: Your Dad's family were very religious, and they did not approve of your mom being pregnant and unmarried. Sweetheart did you Mom ever tell you how your Dad died_

_Elizabeth: In a car crash_

_Mac: Well that, not quiet true, his Parents were religous fanaticts, they caused the car crash, they thought it was just your Mom that would be in the car, but he was too_

Elizabeth was stunned by what she heard, she started to cry.

Mac put her arm around her,

_Mac: It is alrght darling, we are all here for you, I thought that you knew this already_

_Elizabeth: No I thought they just never liked us and that is why I never seen them_

_Mac: No they got 15 years in jail_

_Elizabeth: That means they will be out soon_

_Mac: They are already out darling, they got out early for good behaviour, that is why it is very important that you never try and sneak away from secret service_

_Elizabeth: Will they come after me_

_Mac: I don't think so, but we have to be extra careful_

_Elizabeth: Who knows about this_

_Mac: Just me, Grandma and Uncle Rod O and secret service had to know_

_Elizabeth: Do you have a photo of them, I want to see what they look like_

_Mac: No darling_

_Elizabeth: What are there names_

_Mac: Frank and Ann McDonald_

_Elizabeth: Can I go to sleep, I want to be alone_

Mac kissed Elizabeth and left her in her room.

Mac went to her bedroom the younger kids were already in bed, Rod looked at Mac and knew there was something wrong

_Rod: What's wrong darling?_

_Mac: I had to tell Elizabeth that her father was killed, by his parents_

_Rod: I thought that Rachel would have told her already_

_Mac: She had no idea, the poor kid has been through enough. I just want her to be happy again, like when she was a little girl_

_Rod: She has been happy the past few weeks, don't worry she just needs some stability again, besides it is best that she knew_

_Mac: I know, I just wish it was Rachel who told her, it is something she should have heard from her mother_

_Rod: You are her Mother now_

_Mac: I will never be the person she thinks of as Mom, and that does not bother me, but I want her to be able to come to me if she has a problem or even if she just needs to talk._

_Rod: She does, don't worry everything will work itself out_

The two of them fell asleep, and when they woke up in the morning they were in fora tragic discovery.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own commander in chief, **

Mac woke early the next morning she went out rowing and when she arrived back at the residence everyone was up, except Kate. Mac went up to her mothers bedroom, she had not had anything to eat since Lunch yesterday. When Mac entered her mother was still asleep in her bed. Mac moved closer she seen that her mother was not breathing, she reached out and touched her face, it was stone cold. Mac let out a scream and 2 secret service agents got to the room first followed by Rod and the kids Mac fell down at her bed in tears, this could not be happening, her mother was dead.

_Rod: Honey what is wrong_

_Mac: Get the kids out_

Rod took the kids out to the family room and Mac got herself together and went down after then.

Just then Jim came up to the residence

_Jim: Ma'am you should be in a meeting just now with Congress man McPhail_

Mac stood in silence as Rod came out

_Rod: Jim can you clear Mac's Schedule for today_

_Jim: Ma'am is everything OK_

Rod put his arm around his wife to comfort her

_Mac: I will be OK, Jim can you cancel the meeting with the congress man and put everything else back 2 hours_

_Rod: You can't work today Mac, get Warren in_

_Mac: Jim, my mother passed away in her sleep, I want to keep this internal just not, but can you inform senior staff_

_Jim: I am very sorry for your loss Ma'am, but I think Rod is right we can clear the schedule, and get Warren in_

_Mac: Yes all right then_

Jim left the residence and Mac and Rod went into the kids who were all sitting in shock. She and Rod sat on one of the sofas, the 3 older kids were on the other and the 2 young girls were sitting on the floor playing.

_Mac: Grandma passed away in her sleep last night_

The Kids all thought this was the case from what happened earlier.

_Rebecca: How what was wrong?_

_Mac: I don't know sweetie there is some doctors going to do some tests on her_

_Catlin: I want to play with Grandma_

Mac suddenly thought she was not sure how to explain this to a little girl, Elizabeth done it last time when her Mom died

_Elizabeth: You can't any more Grandma is in heaven with Mummy, she is with the angels too_

Amy sat in shock on the floor, she never said or did anything, Horace and Rebecca were both crying and Catlin stood up, Mac thought she was going to come to her, but instead she ran to her older sister. Mac tried to stay strong for her Kids,but she burst into tears, not something she done a lot. Rod put his arm around her an took her away from their children.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Commander in chief**

Jim went down to the Westwing shocked by what he had just heard, he called Kelly, Vince, and Dickie to his office.

_Vince: You wanted to see us sir_

_Jim: Yes, I have some bad news for you, during the night Mrs Allen died in her sleep. The President has asked for this to be kept internal for now, Kelly she suggested that it may be a good idea for you to start to prepare a statement, but at the moment we are still in the dark as to just what caused Mrs Allen's death._

_Kelly: That is so sad, those poor children, losing there mother and then there grandmother_

_Jim: I am sure that there well be speculation as to why Warren is going to be acting as president today, but if we can try and keep it to no comment until we find out just what the president wants._

_Kelly: Yes sir_

_Jim: OK lets get back to work._

Up in the residence the first family were all in shock. The doctors had done a post-mortem on Kate and it did not take long to find the cause of death as internal bleeding in her brain which was caused by a tumor. The doctor came to the family room to inform the first family.

_Doctor: Ma'am we have found the cause of death, it was internal bleeding in your mothers brain that was due to a tumor_

_Mac: My mother had a brain tumor and we never knew_

_Doctor: This kind of tumor is very rare, it has no symptoms until it starts to bleed, there was nothing which anyone could have done_

_Mac: Would she have been in pain_

_Doctor: She may have had a slight head ache, but once she was asleep it would have been very peaceful. Ma'am this is your mothers death certificate we can call the undertaker if you want or you can deal with that yourself._

_Mac: Thanks, but I think I want her to stay here, we will deal with the funeral arrangments ourself_

_Doctor: Yes Ma'am if there is anything else I can do, just call_

_Mac: Thank you._

Rod had taken Amy and Catlin out to Amy's room to play he wanted to try and take their minds off it.

Elizabeth and Rebecca were both crying. Mac walked over and put an arm around each of them.

_Mac: I want you both to be brave, Grandma wouldn't want you to be sad, she would want you to remember the happy times_

_Rebecca: I just miss her_

_Elizabeth: Is it our fault she died_

_Mac: No darling, why would you think that_

_Elizabeth: She has been more stressed since Mum died_

_Mac: Grandma died from internal bleeding due to a tumor which she never knew she had._

_Rebecca: She had cancer_

_Mac: The doctor said, that even if they had found it, they would not have been able to cure it. Now why don't you both go into the kitchen and I will make us all cheese toastes for lunch_

The 3 of them went into the kitchen and were soon joined by Horace Rod and the kids. After lunch, Mac called Kelly, Jim and Warren to the residence. They came in and were shocked to see Mac to pale, she looked fragile not the strong independent woman she normally was.

Catlin and Amy were playing on the floor in the family room and Rod was sitting with Mac.

_Kelly: Ma'am we are all very sorry to hear of your loss_

_Mac: Thank you Kelly_

_Amy: Hi Kelly do you want to play with us?_

_Mac: Amy will you take Catlin into your room sweetie, Kelly has to stay with me here_

_Amy: OK Mommy_

_Mac: I thinnk it is time that we let the public know what has happened, Kelly could you prepare a Statement_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: Have the press come across the truth yet_

_Kelly: No Ma'am there are rumors of just about everything, but that_

Mac told kelly and the others how Kelly had died and asked Warren if he would be OK to be acting President until her Mothers funeral. He of course said yes.

The next day the first family spent it arranging Kates funeral, they also spent a lot of time opening sympathy cards which had been sent from the public.

That night after the kids were in bed, Mac and Rod were talking in the dining room.

_Rod: I have been thinking and I think that I will move my things from the Westwing back to the first person's office. It is not really working me being in the Westwing and now I think it is important that I should be home more._

_Mac: Rod I have been thinking too an d I think that I should resign_

_Rod: No you can't do that _

_Mac: I have to there are 5 children here who all need me_

_Rod: Yes I know, but your mother would not want you to quit, she was so proud that her daughter was president. And if I start working from the first person's office things will be sure to be all right. I will be with the Kids and it will be fine._

_Mac: I have been thinking and I know how hard it was for Elizabeth and Catlin, they are just children and 6 months ago they went through what I did, except Elizabeth was all alone in a whole other country. Rod it was horrible seeing my mother not breathing, I don't know how Elizabeth coped seeing her mother after she killed herself._

Mac had got worked up and was now in tears, she never cried in front of her children, but now it was just her and Rod and she still tried to stay strong.

_Rod: I know, but she has us now and she will get over it, I know it was tough for you, but you don't have to try and be strong baby. No one will think any less of you if you cry._

Rod put his arm around his wife and she wept.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own commander in chief. I am suffering from a bit of writers block, I was not sure where to go with the story after Kate died, so I hope this is OK.**

The first family arranged Kate's funeral and spent the time before together. After Kate's funeral Mac went back to work and the Kids went back to school. Rod resigned from the Allen Administration and started to work from the first gentlemen's office. Elizabeth and Horaces grounding had finally been lifted and she and James were able to date again.

Mac and Rod wanted to meet the 2 Fleming boys, but also Horace,s new girlfriend who was none other than Becca's friend Stacey. They had suggested that for valentines day they were to have a family dinner with James, Mike and Stacey coming.

That day at school Elizabeth met James.

_James: Hi beautiful_

_Elizabeth: Hi, are you ready to meet my aunt and uncle tonight_

_James: I am nervous, I know they don't like Mike_

_Elizabeth: Don't worry your not Mike, they will love you_

_James: I hope so_

The bell rang and the 2 teenagers went to class. After school the 3 kids went back to the Whitehouse to get ready for their dinner. Elizabeth was nervous she wanted her Aunt and Uncle to like James, but she was terrified that they wouldn't. Mac wanted to finish early so that she was upstairs to meet the kids, but she was as usual running late. James and Mike arrived first at the Whitehouse, they came up to the residence andwere greeted by Rebecca and Elizabeth. James handed Elizabeth a valentines gift and she opened it, it was a beautiful heart pendent. They sat on the couch and held hands. Elizabeth looked over to Rebecca she and Mike were making out on the couch. Rod then came into the family room, he looked over to his daughter and coughed. Rebecca turned around startled

_Rebecca: Dad this is Mike_

Rod shoock his hand

_Elizabeth: Elizabeth this is James,_

He shook James hand. Just then Horace and Stacey came into the room.

_Rod: Hello Stacey, how are you?_

_Stacey: I am fine Mr Calloway_

_Rod: Ok kids Mom is going to be late up, I am going to get Amy and Catlin, I will be down in a few minuites._

Rod left the room and the kids were all talking. Becca and Horace started to kiss again A few minuites later Amy, Catlin and Rod came into the room.

_Amy: Becca and Mike sitting in a tree _(singing) _K.I.S.S.I.N.G_

_Rebecca: Shut up_

_Rod: Thats enough_

_Catlin: K.I.S.S.I.N.G, K.I.S.S.I.N.G_

Everyone thought that Catlin was very funny and was laughing just as Mac came into the room. Immeditly James, Mike and Stacey stood up.

_Mac: Hi everyone,_

_Catlin: Mommy_

Catlin ran over to Mac and gave her hug followed by Amy.Mac then introduced herself properly to Mike (the last time she seen him she had been less than pleased to see him) and James and greeted Stacey.

_Mac: i think dinner is ready, lets go_

They all went to the dining room and once dinner was ready the new Nanny put Catlin to bed, Amy went to play in her room and the 6 older children went to the family room to watch a film. Mike had brought a horror film called Hide and Seek, he and Horace had seen it before, but it was an R rated movie and Mac and Rod are very strict about what material is sutible for there children to watch. Mac had some work to do in her office and Rod was also doing some first person work with Nora in his office.

The six kids paired off to watch the movie each on a different sofa, for the first 5 minutes Elizabeth enjoyed the movie, until a scene where a woman kills herself in the bathroom, as soon as she seen this, her eyes filled with tears, everyone in the room knew why, but no one stopped the film. Elizabeth got up and ran into her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. James shouted after her, but she never replied, he ran after her into her room. A while later Rebecca and Mike went to her room. They were making out, but getting pretty serious.

Amy heard them both runinto her bedroom, she could hear Elizabeth cry, so she ran straight to Mac's office.

_Amy: Hi Mommy_

_Mac: Honey you should be upstairs_

_Amy: Elizabeth is crying in her room,_

Mac immeditly got up and went to the residence with her daughter, she told Amy to go to her room and went into Elizabeth's room to find her and James sitting on her bed. He had his arm around her comforting her, but she just sobbed. She did not like James seeing her like this, but she was finding it difficult to stop.

_Mac: Sweetheart what is wrong_

Elizabeth said something, but Mac could not understand

_James: Mike and Horace put a film on, and something upset Elizabeth_

_Mac: Honey what upset you_

_Elizabeth: There was a woman who killed herself in a bath_

_Mac: Horace put that on _(she was getting angry he knew Elizabeth was still sensitive to this, she always would be)

_Mac: He must not have known_

_Elizabeth: He does, he and Mike had seen it before_

_Mac: OK baby, why don't you stay up here and relax, James I think you, Mike and Stacey should go home_

_James: Yes Ma'am_

_Elizabeth: Can't he stay, please_

_Mac: No, you are not suppose to have a boy in your bedroom, _

_Elizabeth: OK_

She and James said bye and Mac went downstairs and into the family room to find Stacey terrified and being comforted by Horace .

Mac turned on the light and turned the TV off

_Horace: Mom what are you doing. You said you would stay out our way tonight_

_Mac: That was before you had Elizabeth in tears with that film_

_Horace: Come on it wasnt that bad_

_Mac: Stacey it was nice too see you again, but I think you should go now it is getting late_

_Stacey: Yes Ma'am. _

_Mac: Where are Rebecca and Mike_

_Horace: They went to her room_

Mac left the room for her daughters bedroom to find Rebecca and Mike on her bed, they looked a lot more serious than last time with Rebecca's shirt undone and Mike with no shirt on they were making out on her bed.

_Mac: You have 1 minuite to make yourselves respectable_

Mac Left her daughters room and opened the door about a minuite later.

_Mac: Mike your brother and Stacey are waiting I think you should leave_

Mike left the room and Mac closed the door. James, Mike and Stacey left the Whitehouse.

_Mac: Do you want to start to explain yourself_

_Rebecca: We were just having fun_

_Mac: What would have happened if I came in 10 minuites later_

_Rebecca: We were not going to have sex_

_Mac: Can you be sure of that_

_Rebecca: No_

_Mac: Honey I am not a prude, I was not a virgin when I got married_

_Rebecca: Mom, nothing happened._

_Mac: yet, but promise me one thing, when you do have sex, you will use a condom_

_Rebecca: Yes_

Mac stroked her daughters hair and kissed her.

_Mac: I want to talk to you and Horace in the family room_

Rebecca and Mac made their way into the family room

_Mac: Horace had you seen that film before_

_Horace: Yes_

_Mac: And you still let Elizabeth see it, knowing there was a seen with a woman killing herself in the bath_

_Horace: I forgot it was in it_

_Mac: But you kept the film going, and neither of you went to see how she was_

_Rebecca: James went after her_

_Mac: I want you both to think how upsetting that must have been for her, now why dont you both go to bed, you have school in the morning_

Rebecca and Horace both went to there rooms. Mac went to check on Elizabeth to find her already asleep.

The next day at school, Mike had spread the rumors that he and Rebecca had did it, and also that Elizabeth was scared of a little film and ran off crying.

Both girls were upset and Horace was mad, he just wanted to hit Mike. At swim practice, Mike was boasting about what he and Rebecca had did. Horace knew this was a lie as he was with his sister the whole night. After swim practice they were out on the school yard, when Mike started again, this time Horace turned around and punched him. An agent tried to split them but it turned into a fight, luckly secret service could split them before any teachers could get involved, but the secret service knew they had to report this to the president.

At the same time Elizabeth was looking for James, he had been avoiding her all day and she soon saw why, she spotted him kissing anoter girl in their class. Elizabeth suddenly felt her eyes fill up with tears and she went straight to the toilets. The bell for class to begin started, but June could not get her to leave, she could not face going to class.

_June: Come on lets go back to class_

_Elizabeth: I can't they will both be there, can't I go home_

_June: you still have 2 classes to go to_

_Elizabeth: but I don't feel well_

June called back to the Whitehouse and explained to the President that Elizabeth felt ill and would it be OK to bring her back. Mac of course said yes and they left the school to go back to the Whitehouse.

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own commander in chief.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. **

Secret service took Elizabeth back to the Whitehouse, she went upstairs to her room and cried on the bed. Rod was walking by and could hear Elizabeth. He knocked on her door, but there was no reply, Rod opened the door to see Elizabeth sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, she was in tears.

_Rod: Sweetie what is wrong?_

Elizabeth turned around so that her uncle could not see her face.

_Elizabeth: I am fine, honest_

Rod moved over and sat on the bed, he stroked her hair and she turned around to face him. Rod could see how red her eyes looked, and Elizabeth started to cry again. She put her head on her uncle's shoulder and Rod hugged her. Elizabeth felt really safe with Rod, she had never had a proper father before and was glad that Rod was there for her.

_Elizabeth: I saw James with another girl_

_Rod: I am sorry honey_

Secretly Rod was glad it had ended, he never really liked the Fleming boys, but he felt sorry for Elizabeth, she really did like him.

_Elizabeth: I thought he loved me, but he doesn't_

Just then Elizabeth's cell phone rang, she looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was James. She immediately diverted his call and turned her phone off.

_Rod: Was that James_

_Elizabeth: Yeah,I don't want to talk to him, he was ignoring me all day and then when I did see him with her, I ran away from him_

_Rod: Do you mean he doesn't know that you seen him_

_Elizabeth: Yeah, but I am not talking to him_

The phone in the residence started to ring.

_Elizabeth: If that is James can you tell him I am not here_

Rod answered the phone to James on the other end, he told him not to call again that Elizabeth was not to see him again.

Rebecca and Horace came home from school, both of them not particularly happy either. They walked into the residence and Rod saw Horace's face.

_Rod: What happened to you?_

_Horace: Nothing_

_Rod: Horace, what happened, your knuckles are bleeding too, were you in a fight_

_Horace: Yes_

Just then a secret service agent came in and the twins left.

_Agent: Sir there was an incident today, Horace was in a fight with Mike Fleming_

_Rod: With Mike, why?_

_Agent: Mike had been spreading some rumours about what he and Rebecca had done._

Rod thanked the agent and left to go to see his Wife. He walked throught the Westwing to the outer Oval office.

_Rod: Vince is Mac available_

_Vince: Yes sir, she has a meeting in 10 minutes though_

Rod knocked on the door to the Oval office and entered.

_Mac: How nice to see you, how is Elizabeth is she feeling better._

_Rod: She had a broken heart, that jerk was going with another girl._

_Mac: Poor Kid, especially with tomorrow being Rachel's birthday, I thought that would be what was wrong with her._

_Rod: She was in tears, Mac she is really upset. And Horace was in a fight today, with Mike Fleming_

_Mac: Is he OK_

_Rod: Yeah a few cuts, but he is fine, secret service said that Mike was spreading rumours about what he and Rebecca did._

_Mac: They didn't do anything, I caught them before they had a chance_

_Rod: What a jerk they both are._

Rebecca went up to Elizabeth's room and saw how upset she was.

_Rebecca: What happened to you today at school?_

_Elizabeth: James was kissing Natasha_

_Rebecca: What a jerk, me and Mike have split up too_

_Elizabeth: I can't believe he said that stuff about you, Rebecca do you think I will be allowed to stay off school tomorrow_

_Rebecca: No, they will never let you miss school_

_Elizabeth: I can't face going back, i have no friends, the only reason people talked to me was because James was so popular_

_Rebecca: Don't worry I am sure you will make friends, besides we are friends now_

Rod went to Horace's room

_Rod: Lets talk about today _Horace

_Horace: There is nothing to talk about_

_Rod: Why did you fight with Mike_

_Horace: We just had a disagreement_

_Rod: I know he was spreading rumours about your sister_

_Horace: Why ask then you know the reason_

_Rod: Horace you know better than to fight and this is not the first time. From now on if there is a problem then you get secret service understand._

_Horace: Come on dad he is a complete jerk, if you heard what he was saying you would have done the same_

_Rod: I would not resort to violence however much I wanted to, now dinner will be ready in 10 minutes._

At dinner as usual Mac was late. The kids were all sitting the 2 little ones were giggling and playing while the older 3 sat in silence.

Mac finally arrived and the family started dinner. Elizabeth just sat and never ate any food.

_Mac: Elizabeth please eat some dinner_

_Elizabeth: I am not hungry, can I please be excused_

_Mac: No we are all going to have dinner as a family so please eat_

_Elizabeth: I don't feel well, please can I go to bed_

_Mac: OK you can go_

Elizabeth went to her room, she was really upset and she thought if she pretended to be sick she would not have to go to school tomorrow.

_Rebecca: Mom Elizabeth is really upset, she doesn't want to go to school tomorrow_

_Rod: I think we should keep her off tomorrow, it will be really hard for her_

_Mac: Yeah I think that would be best_

After dinner Mac went to her room.

_Mac: darling I know that tomorrow is going to be really hard, and I was thinking that maybe you could stay of school and we could spend the day together_

_Elizabeth: Really, I always made my Mum breakfast in bed on her birthday, I really miss her_

_Mac: I know and I know today must have been hard too. I was thinking that maybe we can plant a tree in memory of your Mom in the Whitehouse grounds._

Just then Rebecca came in.

_Rebecca: Mom Mr Gardner called he said he needs you downstairs_

_Mac: All right baby_

Mac left to go to the oval office.

_Rebecca: I brought you some dinner_

_Elizabeth: Thanks_

Rebecca left to go to her room and Elizabeth went to see Catlin.

_Elizabeth: Hi Catlin_

_Catlin: Can you play with me_

_Elizabeth: Sure_

The 2 sisters sat and played with the playdough and made lots of funny faces

_Elizabeth: Catlin tomorrow we are going to plant a tree for Mum_

_Catlin: Why_

_Elizabeth: So that when we want to remember her, we can go to the tree_

_Catlin: Will it be a tree just for Mommy_

_Elizabeth: Yes_

_Catlin: I miss her sometimes_

_Elizabeth: Me too_

Just then Rod came in to put Catlin to bed

_Rod: Hi girls, Catlin it is time for bed_

_Catlin: OK can Elizabeth read me a story_

_Rod: Sure baby_

Rod got up to leave

_Catlin: Daddy can you stay too_

Rod and Elizabeth sat in Catlin's room and they read to her until she fell asleep

They left Catlin's room and walked into the hall.

_Elizabeth: Uncle Rod,I just want to say Thanks for today_

_Rod: I am glad I could help_

Elizabeth walked over to Rod and gave him a hug.

_Elizabeth: It feels really nice to have someone like a Dad, I have never had that before_

_Rod: I will always be here for you sweetie_

_Elizabeth: Thanks_

_Rod: OK I need to go and put Amy to bed, you should get some sleep to._

Elizabeth went to her room and went to bed.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own commander in chief, sorry I have not been updating so often, but I am addicted to big brother.**

The next morning Mac woke early, to go for a swim, she walked down to the pull stunned to find Elizabeth already there.

_Mac: Good morning I didn't expect to see you here_

_Elizabeth: I felt like going for a swim_

Mac and Elizabeth both swam for a while and then the 2 of them went to the residence for breakfast. Elizabeth just sat and never ate anything

_Mac: Honey can you eat something please_

_Elizabeth: I am not hungry_

_Rod: You never had any dinner last night_

_Elizabeth: I did Rebecca brought it up_

_Mac: You have been swimming for 2 hours, you have to eat_

Elizabeth stood up and went to her room. She wanted to see her Mum so she pulled out her photo albums, but the one she wanted wasn't there. She kept looking, but ended up in tears, she hated that she felt like this, she wanted to be in control. Ever since she moved here she felt so fat, her clothes were starting to get tight for her, especially her tops.

In the dining room everyone else continued to eat there breakfast, except Catlin who still was a nightmare at meal times.

_Catlin: I don't want to eat this, I want chocolate_

_Mac: Catlin eat your breakfast please_

Catlin started to get out of her chair. Mac and Rod had only recently had her sitting at the table instead of in a highchair.

_Rod: Catlin back at the table_

Catlin continued to move.

_Mac: Young lady if you don't go go back to your chair, then we will go and bring your highchair back._

Catlin moved back to her seat and ate her breakfast.

_Catlin: But I am a big girl now, highchairs are for babies_

_Mac: So eat your breakfast like a big girl_

Just then a secret service agent came in

_Agent: It is time for the children to go to school Ma'am_

_Mac: OK you 3 have a good day, Horace no more fights today_

_Agent: Ma'am is Elizabeth coming_

_Mac: No she is staying here today_

Rod waited at the table until Catlin finished her breakfast and Mac went to her new daughters room. When she got there she found Elizabeth in tears.

_Mac: Hi darling do you want to talk_

Mac went over to her bed and sat on it, she looked at her she looked like her mother when she was 14, except her eyes, Rachel had her mothers brown eyes which Mac had also inherited, but Elizabeth had green eyes just like Michael Allen.

_Elizabeth: There is a photo album missing, I thought they all got sent here_

Mac stroked Elizabeth's long read hair.

_Mac: Darling we decided to leave some things at the house_

_Elizabeth: But the house got sold_

_Mac: Not exactly_

_Elizabeth: You had to sell the house, it said so in Mum's will_

_Mac: I know, but we were not going to tell you until later it was to be a surprise, but I think we should tell you now_

_Elizabeth: What is it_

_Mac: Uncle Rod and I bought your house in Scotland, and the one next door, we have had some workers renovating them into one house_

Elizabeth really cheered up

_Elizabeth: Really, so we can go back to visit_

_Mac: Well I am going to Scotland for the G8 in a few weeks, and I thought maybe you could come with me,_

_Elizabeth: Just you and me_

_Mac: Well for the days at Glen Eagles, but then we can all go to Glasgow for our annual holiday_

_Elizabeth: Thank you so much, I can't wait to go back can I phone my friends in Scotland and tell them_

_Mac: Sorry honey it has to stay quiet just now for security reasons_

_Elizabeth: I can't wait, Thank you so much_

_Mac: Honey I want to talk to you about Breakfast_

_Elizabeth: I just wasn't hungry_

_Mac: Honey you were swimming for 2 hours and secret service said you have been going a lot to the swimming and gym the passed few days. _

_Elizabeth: I know I have just put on loads of weight and I need to lose it_

_Mac: Darling you do not need to lose any weight you are perfect the way you are_

_Elizabeth: My clothes are all getting too wee,_

_Mac: Baby you are still growing up,_

_Elizabeth: but I am not getting any taller_

_Mac: You will, sometimes before a growth spurt you put on a little bit of weight,but as long as you eat healthily and do some exercise you will be fine. Your body is changing and that is nothing to be ashamed of your breast are getting bigger and you are getting more curves._

_Elizabeth: I will eat properly now, I promise_

_Mac: How about you and Rebecca go shopping at the weekend. You can get as many new clothes as you want._

_Elizabeth: Really can you come too_

_Mac: No honey, but I will see what we can do in Glasgow_

The 2 of them hugged and then Rod and Catlin came in.

_Rod: So what are we going to do today_

_Elizabeth: Can we go and plant Mums tree_

_Mac: Lets wait for the other 3, we have 2 one for Grandma too_

Catlin looked over at the photo albums,

_Catlin: can we look at pictures of Mommy_

Mac,Catlin and Elizabeth spent the day looking at photos of Rachel and sharing stories about her. They loved the stories from Mac about when there Mum was a little girl. Rod had to go down to the westwing to work.

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing my stories I love to hear what people think.**

The 3 Kids came home from school and the family all made their way to the Gradens where they had decided to plant the trees they had one for Rachel and one for Kate. Rod and Horace dug a little hole for each of the small trees and placed them in the ground. Mac was carrying Catlin on her left hip and had her right arm around Amy once the trees were planted, Elizabeth put a plaque down for her mother and Rebecca put one down for Kate. The family all stood in silence for a while before they started to drift back to the house. Mac and Elizabeth stayed where they were though.

Mac walked over to her and put her arm around her while tears flowed freely from Elizabeth's eyes

_Elizabeth: It has been 4 months now and I still cry, I don't want to be like this forever_

_Mac: It has not been that long darling, and I promise that it will get easier. I still miss my Dad and some days I really wish he was here, but it did get easier with time_

_Elizabeth: I wish I knew my Dad, what was he like_

_Mac: He was a lovely man, he was so excited when he found out that your Mom was Pregnangt even though he knew his parents would not take it well. He could not wait until him and your Mom got married._

_Elizabeth: He died before it didn't he_

_Mac: Yes a week before, your Mom was devastated, Thank God we were all in Scotland at the time_

_Elizabeth: At least he and Mom are together now and Grandma and Grandpa_

_Mac: Yes honey they will all be together, I bet they are watching us right now, they will always be with us and now we can come here to remember them_

_Elizabeth: I am really glad that I came here to live with you_

_Mac: I just want you to be happy and safe and I am glad that we have gotten to know each other a lot better_

It started to rain

_Mac: Lets go inside, I have to do some work tonight since I missed a lot today_

_Elizabeth: Do I have to go to school tomorrow_

_Mac: Yes you do_

Mac spent the next few weeks working hard. Elizabeth went to school and made a new friend. Laura was a really nice girl, she was a bit of a science geek like Elizabeth, but they got on really well.

The last day of school before the Easter holidays Elizabeth's Science teacher asked her if she would join the Science club as she was really bright. Laura was in the Science club, but Elizabeth was a bit apprehensive as she didn't want to look like a geek.

At dinner that night Mac made it, she had missed the last few family dinners as she seemed to have one emergency after another.

_Mac: So how was everyone's day_

_Catlin: I make you a necklace Mommy from Pasta and I painted it_

Catlin handed Mac the necklace it was the typical thing a 3 and a half year old would make. Mac suddenly thought she would have to wear it. If she put it on now, maybe she would get away without wearing it in public.

_Mac: Thank you baby it is lovely_

Mac put the coloured pasta shells around her neck.

_Elizabeth: Mr Philips asked me to join Science club after the summer_

_Horace: You are not seriously going to join_

_Amy: Yeah science club is for geeks_

_Rebecca: Hay I was in science club last year_

_Horace: And you left because there were too many geeks_

_Rebecca: No I didn't I just never had time to go anymore_

_Rod: Well I think it is wonderful_

_Mac: Yes so do I_

So Elizabeth decided that she would join after the Easter holidays. She could not wait for Easter Sunday, because Easter Sunday was her 15th birthday. The went to camp David for the Easter weekend this year and on Easter Sunday Amy and Catlin were excited by the presents they had got. Mac had always insisted the Kids only get one chocolate egg and then a present.

Elizabeth woke up that morning and came down for breakfast

_Mac: Happy birthday baby we have something for you_

Mac handed Elizabeth an envelope and inside was her driving permit

_Elizabeth: Thank you I can't wait can we please go out I haven't driven in ages_

_Mac: Wait, you should not have driven at all you are too young_

_Elizabeth: Mom taught me last summer when we went on holiday in the Highlands. It took me a while to understand the gears, but I guess you all drive automatic cars here._

_Horace: Hang on can you drive a manual car_

_Elizabeth: Yeah_

The whole family were stunned, not only could she drive, but she could drive a manual car which none of them could do. As promised Mac and Elizabeth went out driving. Mac could not believe how good she was, the only thing was she kept forgetting that she had to drive on the right and not the left, but she had to admit she was a much better driver than Horace or Becca.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thanks to all my reviewers I love to know what people think of my stories**

The first family went back to the Whitehouse the day before the kids were due back at school for the summer term.

On the way back home from Camp David Rod, Mac, Catlin and Amy were in one limo and the 3 teenagers were in the one behind.

_Catlin: Mommy are we nearly home, I don't feel well_

_Mac: We still have a bit to go honey_

Mac put her hand on Catlin's head and could feel she was very hot. The next thing Catlin was sick all over Mac, she started to cry.

_Catlin: I am sorry Mommy_

Mac was wiping herself down

_Mac: It's OK darling_

Mac took her suit jacket off and gave Catlin some water to drink. She then cuddled up to Mac and fell asleep.

When the family arrived back at the Whitehouse the Whitehouse Press Corps were waiting for them.

_Mac:Great they have to see me covered in sick._

Mac got out the car and picked up Catlin, Rod picked up Amy who had also fell asleep and the older kids came out the car behind. Mac and Rod smiled at the reporters and went into the Whitehouse they went straight to the residence.

Mac took Catlin's clothes off to reveal her torso covered in spots. She got the little girl ready for bed and let her sleep, she then went into Amy's room, she had woken up, but Mac knew that Amy had never had the chicken pox before.

_Mac: Do you feel OK darling_

_Amy: Not really Mommy_

Mac went over to her daughter and lifted up her top to see her tummy, it too had spots, but not as many as Catlin

_Mac: Lets get you into your Pyjamas_

Once Amy was ready for bed, Mac went to see Rod.

_Rod: Hi honey are the girls OK_

_Mac: I think they have the chicken pox, they are both covered in spots_

_Rod: You can't go near them, Mac you have never had it before._

_Mac: I have been with them all weekend, when they were contagious, the spots means they are less contagious, if I am going to get it, then I will already have it._

Rod had dinner with the older 3 kids, while Mac went to work, she had asked Dr Wilson to have a look at the 2 girls and agreed that they both had Chicken Pox and that Mac would probably have it too.

The next morning Mac woke up and she too had spots, she felt terrible, but had hundreds of work to do, the older Kids got ready for school, while Rod and a Nanny, Mrs Frost looked after the kids.

Mac went to the Oval, she looked terrible her face and hands were covered and she had a fever.

_Vince: Ma'am are you feeling OK_

_Mac: Could you please get me some paracetomol, Vince have you ever had the chicken pox before._

_Vince: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: That's good_

Jim, Kelly and Dickie all entered the Presidents office

_Jim: Ma'am you called us in_

_Mac: Yes, As you can probably see I am ill_

_Kelly: Maybe you should lie down_

_Mac: I have the Chicken pox and I have a press conference in 30 minuites_

_Kelly: I can put that back_

_Mac: No it is fine, I can do it, I just wanted to let you know that if you have not had the chicken pox before then I do not want you to come near me, we can communicate by phone_

_Jim: I had it before_

_Kelly: yes me as well_

_Dickie; Yeah I had it, but Ma'am I strongly suggest that you do not let the public see you looking like that_

_Mac: Like what_

_Dickie: The spots, no offence,but you look like a teenager with acne_

_Mac: I will be fine,_

30 minutes later Mac took the podium in the press room

_Mac: That is me and my family back from our vacation, I hope you all had a good easter. Is there any question_

_Reporter: Ma'am is there something wrong with you_

_Mac: I am glad you mentioned that, as probably seen yesterday my 2 children were sick, and I have caught it off them. _

_Reporter: Is it serious_

_Mac: If it was serious would I be standing here talking about it. I have chickenpox, it is nothing to worry about and I should be able to run this country effectivley even covered in spots._

Later on after the Press conference, Dickie came to see the president,

_Dickie: great news, your polls have went up, it seems the public like to think of you as a normal mother covered in sick._

_Mac: That's great Dickie _(she said this in a tone that indicated she really could not care less about the polls)

Rod came into the Oval

_Rod: The girls are in bed and I think you should be too Dr Wilson said you are to rest_

_Mac: I have a meeting with Tempelton in 10 minutes, are the kids home from school yet_

_Rod: Rebecca and Horace are, they are both doing their homework_

_Mac: Where is Elizabeth?_

_Rod: Science club, when Nathan has gone I want you to come upstairs we can get Warren in for a couple of days, and you can rest_

_Mac: I have been on vacation I can't just not work_

_Rod: Mackenzie Allen you are ill, now Dr Wilson said that you need to rest, if you don't you will never get better_

He kissed the top of her head and left just as the speaker arrived

_Mac: Nathan to what do I owe this visit_

_Nathan: I know about your neice_

_Mac: What about her_

_Nathan: Not the ones that live here, the other one_

Mac thought to herself how does he know about Emily, no one except herself, Kate and Rachel knew and Kate and Rachel were both dead.

_Mac: What do you know?_

_**Please review**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thanks for your reviews. **

_Nathan: I know that your sister had a child when she was 14 years old_

_Mac: How do you know that_

_Nathan: I done some digging, and I don't think the American public will like this_

_Mac: The Kids don't know, Rod dosen't even know_

_Nathan: Well they will know soon, because I am going to make it public_

_Mac: What I can't beleive you, I kept your racist comments secret, please do not do this_

_Nathan: The American people have a right to know_

_Mac: You may hate me enough to do that, but it is going to hurt my children more, and they have been through enough this past few months._

_Nathan: It will be in tomorrows newspapers, have a nice night._

Nathan walked out of the Oval office. Mac was stunned, she was going to have to talk to Elizabeth and Rod tonight.

Mac walked up to the resience she was going to have to explain this to her Kids, especially Elizabeth and she had'nt even told Rod yet.

_Rod: I think you need to go to bed Mac_

_Mac: We need to talk, Tempelton is going to leak a story about this family_

_Rod: Mac we have nothing to hide_

_Mac: I have another neice she will be 21 now. Rachel got pregnant at 14 and gave her up for adoption_

_Rod: Why did I not know this. _

_Mac: She never wanted anyone to know, do you remember when she went away with Mom to California after I graduated from Law School._

_Rod: I can't beleive that, I pity the guy she slept with I am suprised your father never killed him_

_Mac: He went to jail, for rape, he was a janitor at her school_

_Rod: Does Elizabeth know_

_Mac: No, the only people who ever knew was me, mom, dad and Rachel. Mom was going to come back and pretend that she was hers, but Rachel couldnt do it and gave her up for adoption._

_Rod: You need to talk to her tonight_

Mac went to Elizabeth's room

_Mac: Hi honey how was science club_

_Elizabeth: It was good, I met some nice people_

_Mac: Darling I need to tell you something, this is very big and I had no intention of keeping it from you, but I could not find the right time to tell you_

_Elizabeth: What is wrong_

_Mac: OK you have and older sister, her name is Emily, your Mom was very young when she had her, and had to give her up for adoption_

_Elizabeth: Can I meet her_

_Mac: I'm sorry I don't know where she is, I have never seen her before honey_

_Elizabeth: Why did no one ever tell me?_

_Mac: I don't know why your Mom never told you, but I just found it really difficult, I didn't want to keep it from you, but you have been through so much this past few months._

_Elizabeth: Why are you telling me now?_

_Mac: Nathan Tempelton has found out, he is planning on leaking the story_

_Elizabeth: How old is Emily now_

_Mac: 21_

_Elizabeth: That means that Mom was only 14_

_Mac: Yes, honey I think you should know the truth, your Mom was raped, by a janitor at her school, she was younger than you are now and could not keep her._

_Elizabeth: Can I try and find her, I want to meet her_

_Mac: We can't honey, she has to look for us_

_Elizabeth: I can't beleive I have a big sister_

_Mac: I know this is a shock, and I am sorry that you had to find out now and not earlier._

_Elizabeth: It is OK I understand why you never told me_

Mac kissed Elizabeth

_Mac: Darling if you need me I will be in my room OK_

Mac went to see Rebecca and Horace and told them the same thing, they were both shocked to find that they had an older cousin, but were not angry at all.

Mac then met Rod.

_Mac: We should give Kelly a heads up_

_Rod: Yeah it might be better if we leak the story and not Nate_

_Mac: Let's go and see Kelly_

The 2 of them went to see Kelly in her office

_Kelly: Ma'am Mr Calloway is their a problem_

_Mac: Have you heard anything on the Grapevine about my sister_

_Kelly: No Ma'am_

_Mac: Tempelton was in he is planning on leaking a story, about Rachel and how she had a baby when she was a teenager and gave her up for adoption_

_Kelly: What a Bastard_

_Mac: Do you think we should come out with the story first_

_Kelly: Do you really think Mr Tempelton will leak the story, he may just want you to think that so you go in and give the statment. That way he keeps out of it and does not look like a sneak_

_Mac: OK we leave it until tomorrow, if it comes out, just tell the truth_

_Kelly: What is the truth_

_Mac: She got raped at 14 and became pregnant, she went to California and gave her child up for adoption_

_Kelly: Do you know who the child is_

_Mac: She was called Emily and would be 21 now._

_Rod: Mac I think you need to go to bed, you are ill remember, we will get Warren in tomorrow_

_Mac: I can't what if the story leaks_

_Kelly: I will be here Ma'am and you will only be upstairs_

_Mac: Thanks Kelly_

Mac and Rod went upstairs and she went to bed. Soon enough Catlin and Amy had both came into bed with their Mommy. There was no room for Rod he had to go to the spare room.

Elizabeth thought about what she had heard, she was really curious about this girl who was her older sister, and wanted to meet her. She had always wanted a big sister, and she had one now in Rebecca and she hope antoher in Emily.

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac woke the next morning later than usual, Amy and Catlin were still asleep in her bed, she could see that they had both been scratching their spots in there sleep, she thought she probably had as well as they were very itchy. She left the two little girls sleeping and got ready to go downstairs. Mac went to the Oval office and found Warren there.

_Mac: Did Rod call you in_

_Warren: No Jim, he said that you were having the next couple of days off_

_Mac: I suppose I should, I just need to see Kelly for a moment_

_Warren: she is in her office do you want me to call her in here_

_Mac: No I will go visit her in her office _

Jim entered the Oval office.

_Jim: What are you doing down here_

_Mac: I don't know Jim see this is my office_

_Jim: You should be resting, does Rod know you are here_

_Mac: I am going to see Kelly and then go upstairs, _

_Jim: Is this anything to do with what the papers were saying about your sister_

_Mac: Yes I haven't seen a newspaper yet, has Kelly made an official statement yet_

_Jim: Yes Ma'am and the public are all on your side, they are calling Tempelton a cheat, because he used this against you he has lost a lot of support at the polls over it_

_Mac: OK that is all I wanted to do, I will only be upstairs so call me if you need me._

Mac went back to her room, where Catlin and Amy had both woke up, she sat in bed with the 2 of them reading a story and the 3 of them had fallen asleep again.

The phone next to Mac's bed rang it was Kelly.

_Kelly: Sorry to disturb you Ma'am there is something really important I need to discuss with you_

_Mac: OK Kelly why don't you come up to the residence._

Mac had put casual clothes on and did not want to have to get changed again.

Kelly came up to the residence

_Mac: What is wrong Kelly_

_Kelly: I have been approached by a girl claming to be your neice. This girl is called Emily Campbell, she is 21 her birth date is June 3rd, she comes from Orange County, but is currently studying at Trinity College in Hartford Conneticut._

_Mac: Her date of birth coincides with Emily's, does this girl want to meet us_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am she is certain that Rachel must have been her mother, and if I am honest she looks very much like Elizabeth_

_Mac: We don't know for certain that it is her, can you have secret service do back ground checks on her and her family_

_Kelly: It has already been done, we are just waiting on them to come back_

_Mac: OK, I need to get Rod up here._

Mac picked up her phone and called to her husbands office, he came straight up to the residence. Mac then explained to Rod what was going on.

_Rod: the only way to be certain is to do a DNA test on Elizabeth and Emily, that way we can see if they are sisters._

_Mac: Is she here in the Whitehouse_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: I want to meet her, I am going to put some proper clothes on and then go downstairs to meet her._

Mac went to her room and put on the first suit she could find and headed downstairs with Kelly, she went into the Oval, Warren was out visiting some places Mac was suppose to go to.

Kelly left the Oval and brought the girl with her.

_Mac: Hi you must be Emily_

_Emily: Yes Ma'am_

Mac knew straight away that this girl could not be lying she looked like an older version of Elizabeth except her eye's she had the same eye's as Catlin

_Mac: I don't think that you are lying, I am pretty sure that you are my sisters daughter, _

_Emily: When I read the story in the papers everything just seemed to fit in,I have the same name, age, I was adopted and I lived in California_

_Mac: You know that you have 2 younger sisters_

_Emily: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: I have to talk to them before I can let you meet them, but I was wondering if you would take a DNA test, just to be sure_

_Emily: Yes anything, I always wanted to find my real family_

Mac smiled at her which made Emily relax a bit, she never knew where she got the courage from to just go to the Whitehouse like that, she usually thought about what she was doing.

Mac's Dr came into her office and took a swab from both Mac and Emily's mouth, he then said he would have the results in about an hour.

_Mac: OK in an hour we find out for sure, so I heard you are at Trinity College, what are you studying_

_Emily: International Studies I am in my final year there. _

_Mac: And when you Graduate_

_Emily: I have been excepted to study Law at Yale_

_Mac: Very good, what made you go to Trinity College, you do know that is in the town I grew up in_

_Emily: My father went there, and his father before him, they both then went to yale,_

_Mac: Do you have any brothers of sisters_

_Emily: No my father died when I was very young and my mother well she passed away just after I moved to Hartford_

_Mac: I am very sorry to hear that, I am sure that they were lovely people._

About an hour later the Dr came back and confirmed that Emily was in fact Rachel's daughter.

_Mac: Welcome to the family dear_

She stood up and gave her new niece a hug, even though she had just met her, she felt like she had known her forever

_Mac: The kids are due home from school soon, I want to talk to them first and if it is OK with them then you can meet them_

_Emily: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: You are family now there is no need to be formal, just call me Mac_

_Emily: Thanks_

Mac showed Emily to a place she could wait and she went upstairs just as the 3 oldest kids were getting home, Rod had already got them all in the family room.

_Mac: Do you remember what I told you all last night, about Rachel having another baby_

_Elizabeth; How could I forget that is all anyone was talking about today_

_Mac: Well I met Emily today, she came to find us, and she wants to know if she can meet you all_

_Rebecca: How do we know she is not kidding_

_Mac: I done a DNA test with her and she is definitely my niece_

_Elizabeth: I want to meet her_

Mac smiled at Elizabeth

_Mac: Catlin do you want to meet her_

_Catlin: I don't want to live with her, I like living here_

_Mac: You don't have to live with her, she might just visit sometimes_

_Catlin: OK then_

_Mac: What about you 3_

_Rebecca: Fine by me_

_Horace: Me 2_

_Amy: Me 3_

_Mac: OK why don't I bring her up_

Mac went downstairs to bring her up and Elizabeth sat in the family room with the rest of her family

_Rebecca: What's wrong_

_Elizabeth: What if she doesn't like me_

_Rod: She will, I am sure that it is difficult for her too, she is meeting lots of new people today, so just relax._

Soon Mac came in with a girl who Elizabeth thought just looked like her mother

Elizabeth went over to her

_Elizabeth: Hi I am Elizabeth, your sister_

_Emily: Hi I am Emily_

Catlin came running over

_Catlin: I am your sister too, my name is Catlin and I am 3 nearly 4_

_Elizabeth: It is only April, your birthday is not until October_

_Catlin: I am 3 and a half_

Mac walked over to Rebecca

_Mac: This is my oldest daughter Rebecca, and my son Horace and this is Amy_

_Amy: Hi_

_Emily: It is lovely to meet you all_

_Mac: Would you like to stay for dinner?_

_Emily: Yes I would like that a lot_

The family had dinner together and got to know each other a lot better, they all got on very well especially Elizabeth and Emily who were very similar.

_Mac: Emily do you want to bring it out to the public that you are my niece, I mean it will come out eventually these things always do_

_Emily: I think that would be best_

_Mac: If you do then I suggest that we get you a secret service detail_

_Emily: Is that really necessary_

_Mac: Yes, I want you all to be safe, this family has had enough tragedy this year and I don't want anything bad happening to you_

_Rebecca: It has it's benefits, you can easily avoid queues with them_

Mac arranged a small secret service detail for Emily and they took her back to Connecticut, but they arranged for her to spend the weekend with the family.

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own commander in chief**

**OK the world cup is on just now, so I am going to incorporate this into my story, only this time it will be held in America and Scotland would actually have been good enough to get through. They both are in group A. The rest of the groups are the way they are for real.**

The family were all in the family room, a few weeks had passed since they had met Emily and she had started to get use to her new family and felt much more comfortable around them and had even spent a few days at the Whitehouse. Rod put the TV on.

_Rod: The soccer world cup drawing is coming on lets watch it_

_Elizabeth: Football not soccer_

_Amy: No it is called Soccer_

_Elizabeth: Nope FIFA is the name of the people who make football the federation international football association, not soccer association._

_Horace: Well what do you call football then_

_Elizabeth: American football, but no one really plays that, Rugby is better_

_Rod: I played Rugby once in England I ended up breaking my leg, it is really rough_

_Elizabeth: I played it in school it is not too bad_

_Horace: Have you ever played Baseball in Scotland_

_Elizabeth: Nope I don't even know the rules, we played rounders and cricket though, _

_Horace: You need to teach me Cricket one day_

_Mac: OK lets see who everyone is playing_

_TV Presenter: USA is first out as they are the hosts, they are in group A with Scotland, the first game of the world cup is USA Versus Scotland_

_Mac: So who are you going to support honey_

_Elizabeth: Scotland of course, not as though they will win they are lucky to be there_

_Mac: You do know that we will all be going to that game_

_Catlin: I want Scotland to win_

The day of the world cup opening game finally came it was going to be held in DC in the Robert F Kennedy Memorial stadium. Elizabeth came out of her room with a Scotland strip on.

_Rod: You can't wear that_

_Elizabeth: Why not_

_Rod: You are going to the football with the President of the United States, we will be sitting with many American dignitaries and you can not let them think that you are supporting the opposite team_

_Elizabeth: What so maybe I should just not talk so people can't hear my accent_

_Mac: Rod everyone knows that Elizabeth and Catlin are Scottish and I don't think that anyone is going to bother if she supports Scotland._

_Elizabeth: I will take it off_

_Horace: They are going to get beat anyway America is going to win_

_Elizabeth: Is Emily coming_

_Mac: No she has an exam today, she can't make it_

The first family left for the opening ceremony and once they got there they were in a special box and some reporters came up to talk to the first family, there were also some reporters for British TV.

_Reporter: So are you looking forward to today's game Ma'am_

_Mac: Yes it will be very good, _

_Reporter: I take it there is some conflict in your home about who should win_

_Mac: You could say that, _

The Scottish reporter turned to Elizabeth

_Reporter: So who do you want to win this game_

_Elizabeth: I want Scotland and America to go through to the next round_

_Reporter: So you are sitting on the fence, _

The opening ceremony was under way with all of the countries who were participating doing a performance.

_Catlin: Mommy I want to watch TV_

_Mac: We are watching this honey we need to stay here_

_Catlin: I don't want to_

_Mac: Catlin, you know you have to behave_

_Catlin: I don't want to_

_Mac: When we get home you are going straight to bed, unless you behave_

Catlin sat still now and started to behave and watch the ceremony. The game was about to start and the players came out.

They lined up and the American national anthem played they all stood up and sung along. Next the Scottish national Anthem played, Elizabeth and Catlin both knew the words although the rest of the family never so the 2 girls sang the flower of Scotland.

The game started and Scotland scored first, Elizabeth was jumping around she really did love football and Mac knew she missed it as it was the most popular sport in Glasgow and she knew that Rachel took her to Celtic games nearly every week when she was younger and that she still had her Celtic strip which she wore sometimes.

America equalised and finally Scotland scored the winning goal. Elizabeth had a great day, she got to see some of the players that played for Celtic and Mac even arranged for her to meet them. The family went back to the Whitehouse after a good day out.

**I was not going to write this chapter, but football is my favourite sport and if Elizabeth came from Glasgow she would probably also enjoy the sport.**

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own commander in chief**

The world cup finished and of course Scotland never won, and Elizabeth was glad that England were put out in the first round. The winners were Brazil.

Emily was graduating from university and was now off for the entire summer, Mac thought it would be nice for her to spend some time with the family and invited her to Scotland with them. Emily of course said yes, but could not make the full 3 weeks and was coming a week later.

The first family got ready to leave, they would be flying on Air force 1 to Glasgow Air Port and go straight to the house. A few days in Mac would travel to Glen Eagles for the summit and then go back to Glasgow.

_Mac: Are you all ready to go_

_Catlin: Yes, can we watch a DVD on the plane_

_Mac: For a little while, now lets go_

_Elizabeth: Can I have a tour of the plane, the last time I was on it I just slept_

_Rebecca: Yeah we will show you round it_

The first family got on the plane and went Exploring, Mac had some meetings, the kids accidently went into the Press room and the questions started flying

_Reporter: Horace do you have a girl friend_

_Horace: No not really_

_Amy: He does she is called Stacey_

_Catlin: Horace and Stacey sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G_

_Kelly: OK kids why don't you go to your Mom's cabin_

The 2 younger girls thought this was funny, but Horace was very embarrassed

_Amy: Rebecca and Elizabeth's boyfriends dumped them_

_Rebecca: Amy you are a real pain, lets go now_

_Amy: Your a virgin_

Everyone in the room just stood

_Kelly: Come on kids lets go you should not be in here_

_Amy: I read it in your book_

She had Rebecca's diary in her hand. Rebecca grabbed it out her hand

_Amy: Hay I am not finished it_

_Rebecca: Oh yes you are_

_Kelly: Come on lets go back, _

She got the kids nearer the door.

Just then Mac came in. She wondered what her kids were doing in the press room.

_Amy: Horace what is a virgin_

Mac was shocked why was Amy asking that

_Mac: I have been looking for you 5, what are you doing in here_

_Rebecca: Amy stole my diary and read it_

Mac and Kelly got the kids out of the room and back to the cabin at her end of the plane

_Mac: Amy that is Rebecca's private diary and no one is suppose to read it_

_Amy: Sorry Becca_

_Mac: Now it is late so Catlin, Amy time for bed_

_Catlin: I am not sleepy yet_

_Amy: I am older I am not going to bed the same time as a little baby_

_Catlin: I am not a baby, I have a big girl bed and I sit in a big girl chair._

She folded her arms at her cheast to let Amy know she did not like getting called a baby.

_Catlin: I don't want to go to bed_

_Mac: Amy you have 10 minutes_

_Catlin: I am not sleepy_

_Mac: Young lady I have asked you to do something I should only have to ask you once_

_Catlin: NO_

Mac looked at the young girl and raised her eyebrow

_Mac: Will I go get Daddy_

As if by magic Rod came into the room

_Rod: What is going on in here?_

_Mac: The girls don't want to go to bed_

_Rod: Girls you Mommy has asked you to do something, now go to your room and put your pyjamas on_

_Amy: But you said I had to go in 10 minutes_

Rod looked at Amy and she immediately went to her room with Catlin following behind.

_Mac: Why do they do what you tell them and not me_

_Rod: You are too soft with them_

_Mac: Kelly what happened in the press room_

_Kelly: The kids came in and Amy told them that Horace had a girlfriend, she also told them that Rebecca and Elizabeth's boyfriends dumped them and then she said that Rebecca was a virgin, she then said she had Rebecca's diary. I tried to get them out, but they just started arguing with each other._

_Mac: Do you think I have anything to worry about_

_Kelly: I don't think so, if anything it will just be a human interest piece about the kids, they might mention that Horace has a girlfriend_

_Mac: At least I know my daughter is still a virgin_

They both laughed. Mac went into the younger girls shared bedroom

_Mac: Have you both got your pyjamas on_

_Amy: Yes Mommy_

_Mac: Have you brushed you teeth_

_Amy: Yes_

_Mac: Catlin_

_Catlin: No_

_Mac: Lets go then_

Mac took Catlin into the bathroom where they brushed her teeth and then went back into the bedroom. Amy and Catlin went into the big double bed and Mac read them a story

_Catlin: I want another story_

_Mac: It is bed time, remember Scotland is 5 hours ahead of DC and when we arrive there it will be morning, so sleep._

She kissed each girl and left their room turning the light out.

Mac went into her office and done some work while the older kids all watched some Friends episodes with Kelly.

Elizabeth was very excited about going home, her friends still never knew that she was coming home, she knew that they still had 2 days left at school until the holiday's and wanted to go and visit her old school.

_Rebecca: So it there anything fun we can do when we get there_

_Elizabeth: We can go out with my friends and I am sure that Aunt Mac and Uncle Rod will want to do all the sight seeing._

_Horace: So your friends will any of them have a party_

_Elizabeth: Probably, there is usually one every week depending on who has an empty_

_Horace: Is it easy to get drink, _

_Elizabeth: It will be for you, you are tall and you look 18, plus they serve anyone I got served beer when I was 12_

Kelly coughed

_Kelly: I will pretend I never heard that_

The plane finally arrive in Glasgow, Elizabeth was so glad to be finally home, they went in a limo to the house.

The family entered the house and Elizabeth went to her room. The house was a lot bigger now since it had been remodelled and there were now 8 bedrooms instead of 6. Elizabeth and Catlin had there old rooms, Mac and Rod were going to take a smaller bedroom and leave the biggest empty as this was Rachel's room. When Elizabeth cam out of her room.

_Elizabeth: Why are you sleeping in there, my Mom's old room is bigger, and it has a en suit bathroom._

_Mac: We thought it would be best to leave it empty_

_Elizabeth: No please use it, it is just a room, plus it will be much bigger for you and you can use this room as a study._

_Mac: OK darling_

_Elizabeth: It is 8am now, can I go to my old school, I want to see my friends_

_Mac: Don't you want to settle in first_

_Elizabeth: No please can I go it is the last day, so they don't do any work anyway_

_Mac: All right your secret service detail are living in the house next door, they have set up a perimeter around the house so you need to get them first_

_Elizabeth: Thank you, I can't wait they don't even know I am back yet_

Elizabeth ran down the stairs and met Rebecca.

_Rebecca: Are you going out_

_Elizabeth: Yes do you want to come_

_Rebecca: Yeah_

_Horace: Yeah me 2 where are you going_

_Elizabeth: To see some of my friends at school._

The 3 kids left with secret service in tow and drove to the high school. They went in and Elizabeth first of all went to the Music Class, she knew most of her friends would spend the whole day there.

The door was open and she could hear someone shout her name she looked round and seen her best friend Julie

_Elizabeth: Hi_

The 2 girls hugged

_Julie: I can't believe you are back you never told me_

_Elizabeth: I wasn't allowed to for security reasons_

_Julie: Who are they _(She pointed toward Horace and Becca) _he is hot_

_Elizabeth: they are my older cousins_

_Julie: There is an end of year party at mine tonight why don't the 3 of you come_

_Elizabeth: Yeah that would be great_

Elizabeth told her cousins about the party and they went back to the house for a while to sleep, once they woke up Mac took Elizabeth and Becca shopping something she had never done before. They had a great day, Mac had put a hat on and was quiet happy as only a few people recognised her.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

The family had dinner that night, Mac was glad she asked Kelly to come on holiday with the family, the kids all got on with her and Mac and her never got to spend time as friends like they used to.

_Elizabeth: Can we go to one of my friends houses tonight_

_Rod: I think we should all spend tonight as a family_

_Elizabeth: Please, Julie is my best friend and she is having an end of school fancy dress party, I haven't seen anyone for ages_

_Mac: Who is going_

_Rebecca: Me and Horace want to go to_

_Mac: OK as long as..._

_Rebecca: we know the rules and we will be in for 10_

_Elizabeth: Thanks I need to go and get ready I am going as a witch, Rebecca there should be some fancy dress costumes in the hall cupboard. Horace I don't know what you are going to go as_

_Horace: You never said it was Fancy dress, I guess I can go as an FBI agent, I just need a black suit and sun glasses_

The 3 older kids went to their rooms to get ready, Elizabeth was very excited. She passed her Aunt and Uncles room and looked inside, there was different wall paper, but it still reminded her of her Mum, She then walked to the bathroom door, it looked exactly as it did that day 5 months ago. She just stood and stared a the bath.

Mac and Rod were going up to their room, Kelly was downstairs with the younger girls . They walked into the room and could see Elizabeth just staring at the bath.

_Mac: Are you OK_

_Elizabeth: Yes fine,_

_Mac: Why don't you come over and sit down_

_Elizabeth: I am OK I need to get ready_

_Rod: OK, but remember we are here if you need us_

Elizabeth left the room and went to her own room, she got changed into a Witches costume and met Rebecca and Horace downstairs.

_Elizabeth: Are we ready to go_

_Rebecca: Yep lets go_

_Kelly: have a nice night_

_Horace: What are you going to do tonight Kelly_

_Kelly: I will probably just do some work, I have a few things to write before we go to Glen Eagles._

_Horace: OK bye_

The kids all left and went to Julie's house. They got there and secret service set up a perimeter outside the house

_Elizabeth: Hi Julie_

_Julie: I am glad you can make it, we are going up the hill later are you coming_

_Horace: What is the hill_

Elizabeth pointed out of a window to a bill hill covered in trees,

_Elizabeth: it is up there, everyone goes up there on a Friday night, to drink_

_Horace: I am up for that if we can get away from them_

_Julie: Why don't you all put on a different costume, I mean they think you are a witch, and FBI agent and a fairy, I have costumes here you can use and wigs._

_Rebecca: Sounds great_

The kids were all having a great time when an older guy came into the room

Julie brought him over to them

_Julie: Do you remember Jamie Mitchell_

_Elizabeth: Yeah_

_Julie: This is his older brother Gary_

_Elizabeth: Hi Gary_

_Gary: Hay, _

_Julie: He is a tattooist and body piercer, he will do something for you if you want_

_Rebecca: Seriously I have always wanted a Tattoo, can you really do one on me_

_Gary: Sure what do you want_

_Rebecca: I want a flower on my hip_

Rebecca went away into a bed room with Gary and came out with a tattoo.

_Elizabeth: Lets see it_

Rebecca lifted her top and showed her the tattoo

_Eliazbeth: That look so cool, I am next, can you pierce my belly button_

_Gary: Sure_

Elizabeth disappeared with Gary and came out with a pierced belly button and a tattoo on her lower back of a butterfly.

_Horace; Rebecca showed me her tattoo, I can't believe the 2 of you, Mom and Dad are going to go mental_

_Elizabeth: They won't find out,anyway we need to get changed if we want to go to the hill_

The kids changed into other costumes and left without secret service, they went to the hill via an off licence were some of the kids bought buckfast( a tonic wine which is very cheap and gets people very drunk).

Back at the house it was just passed 10 O'clock, Mac and Rod had out the young kids to bed and where in the living room themselves. Kelly had went upstairs to do some work.

_Mac: The kids should be home by now_

_Rod: I am sure they are fine_

Just then a secret service agent came in

_Agent: Ma'am we have lost the children_

_Mac: What, how do you lose my children_

_Rod: I SUGGEST THAT YOU FIND THEM._

_Agent: We are certain that they changed into a different costume before leaving the house._

They got to the hill and got very drunk. A few police cars drove up to the top and when they got there, they took all of the kids aside and got there addresses. They knew now there was no way out of this, there Parents would find out.

About midnight in the house and Mac and Rod were besides themselves with worry, the secret service were searching everywhere for the kids. Kelly had even tried phoning them, but they did not answer there phones. Just then the doorbell rang. Kelly went to it and answered to see the 3 teenagers and 2 police officers.

_Kelly: Hi_

_Office: Are these your children_

Mac came into the hallway

_Mac: No constable they are mines_

_Officer: Madam President, I found them on the hill, they are a little drunk_

Rod came out

_Rod: What is going on are the Kids OK_

_Mac: They are just drunk_

_Rod: WHAT, I WANT YOU 3 IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW_

_Mac: Calm down Rod, Thank you for bringing them home officer_

_Officer: This is the first time Ma'am, but if they get caught again then they will be arrested_

_Mac: I understand and I can assure you that this will not happen again_

_Officer: Good night Ma'am Mr Calloway_

The kids had now managed to get into the living room

_Rod: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU 3 WERE PLAYING AT, GETTING BROUGHT HOME BY THE POLICE_

Catlin could hear Rod shouting and it reminded her of when her father used to shout at Elizabeth, he always ended up hurting her and she was scared it would happen again, her new Daddy seemed so nice and had never really shouted much before. She got out of her bed and descended the stairs.

Mac looked at the kids she could see Elizabeth was very scared, Rod never knew that Rick had hit her before.

_Mac: Rod can you calm down please_

Rod quietened down a little, but was still shouting at the kids

Catlin came into the living room and was crying she was scared too;

_Catlin: Please don't hit Elizabeth_

Rod stopped shouting and Elizabeth ran to her bed room. Catlin ran out of the room into the dining room where Kelly was. Rebecca and Horace snuck up to their rooms away from there parents they knew they would be in for a lecture in the morning.

Mac went upstairs to Elizabeth,s room.

_Mac: Honey I know uncle Rod can be scary when he shouts, but he would never hurt you_

_Elizabeth: I know. It is just this house reminded of me when Rick lived here and I have never heard Uncle Rod so angry before_

Mac hugged her

_Mac: We both love you and we were really scared that something bad would happen to the 3 of you tonight_

_Elizabeth: I am sorry we just got carried away, it was all my fault, I knew what I was doing Horace and Rebecca never._

_Mac: They could have stopped it I am sure they knew what they were doing. Now I think you should get some sleep and in the morning we are all going to sit down and talk about tonight_

In the Dining room Kelly was stunned by what she heard Catlin say, she had known the first family for a long time and could never imagine Mac or Rod hitting any of the kids.

_Kelly: are you OK sweetie_

_Catlin: I didn't want Elizabeth to get hurt again_

_Kelly: I am sure that your Daddy would never ever hit you or Elizabeth_

_Catlin: My old Daddy did, he used to hurt Elizabeth sometimes and it scared me._

Rod was standing listening to Catlin and Kelly, he had no idea that they had went through that.

_Kelly: I promise that your new Daddy would never hit you or your sister,sometimes Daddy's can shout and be scary, but good ones will never hit you. why don't you go and find him and give him a big kiss and cuddle to make him feel better_

_Catlin: OK Kelly_

Catlin ran off and found Rod by the door

_Catlin: Daddy I am sorry I thought you were going to be mean_

_Rod: That is OK I was shouting very loud, but I promise I will never ever hit you or Amy, Elizabeth, Rebecca or Horace_

_Catlin: I love you Daddy can you read me a story_

_Rod: I love you too, lets see what story you want._

The 2 of them went upstairs and Catlin fell asleep half way through her story. Rod went into his room to find Mac already there

_Rod: Did you know that Rick hit her_

_Mac: Yes, she asked me not to tell you_

_Rod: If I knew, I would not have shouted at her so much tonight_

_Mac: It is over now, I have spoke to her and she knows she is safe, don't worry i think it was just the memories of this house_

_Rod: Maybe we should have sold it_

_Mac: No she will be fine she just needs some time_

_Rod: So what are we going to do with them_

_Mac: Ground them for 2 weeks, _

_Rod: What on holiday_

_Mac: They still have a week, besides I was thinking they can go out if one of us is with them, or with Emily when she gets here_

_Rod: Where is she anyway I thought she was finished Uni now_

_Mac: She is in Rome with her Boyfriend for her birthday,_

_Rod: I never knew she had a boyfriend_

_Mac: Yeah he is called Sean he comes from just outside Hartford, anyway I think he is coming for a few days too._

_Rod: Where is Emily going to live now she has finished I mean she has no family in Connecticut._

_Mac: With Sean they have bought a house together, the 2 of them are very serious_

_Rod: Catlin said she love me, she has never said that before_

_Mac: See she really likes you_

_Rod: She really did think I was going to hit the kids_

_Mac: She was used to Rick doing it, and you have never been that angry with them before, although this time they deserved it, but when Rick hit her it was for no reason and it happened most days._

Rod and Mac fell asleep, and the next morning they were going to talk to the kids.

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thank you for your reviews**

The next morning Rod woke up and could see Mac still asleep next to him, this was not something which usually happened, normally when he woke Mac had already left for work. He got up and went down to the family room to find Kelly already up working on Mac's G8 speech.

_Rod: Have you been up all night_

_Kelly: No, but I feel the speech could be better_

_Rod: You are a press secretary, Mac really needs to hire a new speech writer_

_Kelly: I don't mind really_

_Rod: Kelly I want to thank you, I really scared the Kids last night especially Catlin, I had no idea that Rick did that to them_

_Kelly: It's All right they are fine now_

Elizabeth woke up early, the sun always shown into the window of this room and used to always wake her up early. She got dressed and went downstairs expecting the whole family to be there, but finding only Rod and Kelly.

_Elizabeth: Hi where is everyone_

_Rod: They are still in bed_

Kelly could sense that the 2 of them needed to talk, so she made up an excuse and left the room.

_Rod: Honey I am really sorry that I scared you so much last night_

Elizabeth was embarrassed she did not want to her Uncle to think that she was scared.

_Elizabeth: It is OK, we deserved it, I mean you have never shouted at me before _

_Rod: You do know that I would never ever hit you or Catlin_

_Elizabeth: Yes I know , _

Elizabeth moved to her Uncle and gave him a cuddle.

_Rod: I will always be here for you sweet heart_

_Elizabeth: Thanks_

Just then Mac came in.

_Mac: Hi baby, are you feeling better_

_Elizabeth: Yes much better thanks_

_Mac: OK can you go and wake the others for breakfast_

Elizabeth left the room shouting at her cousins and sister to get up

_Rod: And you Mackenzie can sit down I will make breakfast for the family today_

_Mac: You are going to cook, I think I will pass I don't want food poisoning again_

_Rod: Hay it was not my fault we got sick then, don't blame my cooking_

Mac and Rod started to kiss just as the kids and Kelly came in

_Rebecca: That is totally gross_

_Catlin: Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G_

Mac looked at Rebecca

_Mac: It is not that when I walk in on you in your room with your boyfriend_

_Rebecca: yeah,but you are old_

_Mac: I think that after last nights antics you should be nicer to your father and I_

_Rod: So talking about last night, we are going to sit down and talk about it after Breakfast_

_Mac: Why don't you all go and finish getting ready your Dad is going to cook breakfast._

_Rebecca: I am not eating anything Dad cooks_

_Rod: Even if i make mickey mouse shaped pancakes_

_Rebecca: I am not 5_

_Catlin: I want a Mickey Mouse pancake_

_Amy: Me 2_

The Kids all left the kitchen

_Kelly: I have finished your speech_

_Mac: Thanks Kelly _

_Rod: Why don't you two girls go and relax for a while you will have a long couple of days at the summit_

_Mac: OK lets go_

Mac and Kelly went and watched TV, something that neither of them had done for a long time.

The older kids left the kitchen and went to Elizabeth's room

_Horace: I am not looking forward to the talk after breakfast_

_Rebecca: I know Dad is going to freak again_

_Horace: I wish they would just punish us instead of making us feel guilty_

_Elizabeth: Becca is your tattoo OK_

_Rebecca: yeah fine_

_Elizabeth: mine is sore_

_Rebecca: it is a bit sore, but I think that was just the anaesthetic wearing off_

_Elizabeth: My belly button is really itchy_

_Horace: I can't believe that you 2 done that Mom is going to freak and Dad will be even worse_

The smoke alarm in the house went off and Mac and Kelly went into the kitchen to some burnt pancakes

_Mac: I knew this was too good to be true. Let me do it_

_Rod: OK_

A few minutes later and edible breakfast was made for the family to eat.

After breakfast Kelly offered to do the dishes while Mac and Rod went throught to the living room with the kids, they all sat down on the sofas.

_Rod: all right I want to know what the hell you thought you were doing last night_

_Horace: We just done what everyone else was doing_

_Rebecca: And please don't say if our friends jumped off a bridge would you to_

_Mac: Well would you, I know that peer pressure is a big problem, but I want you to think for yourselves and don't do something just to please someone else_

_Elizabeth: It is my fault I asked them to come with me, I wanted to be with my friends, I really missed them, _

_Rod: It was not safe for you to go to this hill, I heard that it is covered in trees_

_Elizabeth: I know it really well we would be safe_

_Mac: You were drinking, what would have happened if one of you had fallen into a stream, you could have died_

_Rebecca: Mom it won't happen again_

_Mac: No it won't your father and I have decided that for the next 2 weeks you are all grounded_

_Elizabeth: But I want to go out with my friends_

_Rod: You should have thought about that before you got brought home by the police last night_

_Rebecca: This holiday is going to suck_

_Mac: It is not up for negotiation, but we can still go out as a family, you only leave this house if you are with either me or your father is that understood._

_Horace: Yes Mom_

_Mac: Girls do you understand_

_Elizabeth: Yes_

_Rebecca: Yes Mom_

Mac and Rod left the room and the 3 kids started to talk

_Rebecca: This is so unfair_

_Elizabeth: I know I haven't seen my friends since November and now I will not see them for ages again_

_Horace: Don't worry I have a plan_

_Rebecca: What_

_Horace: Mom and Kelly are going to Glen Eagles right_

_Rebecca: Right_

_Elizabeth: So we can bring them here, Uncle Rod is sure to take Catlin and Amy out somewhere_

_Rebecca: great idea, but it wont work, do you really think he will leave us in alone, he will make us go with him_

All through the conversation Elizabeth had been scratching her naval

_Rebecca: Is your belly button all right_

Elizabeth lifted her shirt it was bleeding and all red

_Horace: That looks infected you need to let a doctor see it_

_Elizabeth: And how am I suppose to do that_

_Horace: I don't know._

The kids spent the day lazing around the house and Elizabeth's naval got redder and itchier. Elizabeth really needed to get someone to help her, the only person she could think of was Kelly so Elizabeth headed to her room.

_Elizabeth: Hi Kelly_

_Kelly: Are you OK_

_Elizabeth: Yeah if I tell you something will you promise not to tell Aunt Mac or Uncle Rod_

_Kelly: That depends what you want to tell me_

Elizabeth lifted her top to reveal her belly button

_Kelly: When did you get that done_

_Elizabeth: Last night, I think it is infected_

_Kelly: Yeah it looks like it, who done it_

_Elizabeth: A friends brother_

_Kelly: you are going to have to tell your Aunt and Uncle about this_

_Elizabeth: I can't they will go mad_

_Kelly: It will get worse, you need to get a doctor to see it_

_Elizabeth: OK I will_

Elizabeth left Kelly's room and walked down the hall to her Aunt's room she knocked the door and went in to find Mac and Rod there

_Elizabeth: Aunt Mac can I talk to you alone please_

_Rod: I will leave you both alone_

Rod left the room wondering what was so important that his niece needed to speak to Mac about

_Mac: What is wrong honey_

_Elizabeth: I done something else last night, and I need to talk to you about it_

Suddenly the worst thoughts came into Mac's head, what had she done, taken drugs, slept with a guy

_Mac: OK whatever it is just tell me_

Elizabeth lifted her top again this time to show her aunt

_Mac: WHO DID THIS TO YOU._

_Elizabeth: I am sorry_

_Mac: I want to know how did it, I want a name_

_Elizabeth: I can't give you a name, I just cant_

_Mac: You are only 15 years old you are not allowed to get a piercing without adult consent_

_Elizabeth: I am sorry can you please just help me it is really sore_

Mac called her doctor to come to the house, he took the pricing out and gave her antibiotics to fight the infection

_Elizabeth: Please don't tell Uncle Rod_

_Mac: All right, but the only reason you are not in trouble for this is because you came to me instead of sneaking around_

_Elizabeth: Thanks_

She still had her tattoo, she just hope that her parents never noticed it.

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own commander in chief**

The rest of the day, Mac and Kelly spent getting ready for there trip North to Glen Eagles where Mac would meet with 7 other world leaders, there was a lot of security as riots were predicted to take place near Glen Eagles and in Edinburgh the closet big cities, there was also free concerts planed throughout the world with many celebrities giving there time for free and the money raised would be going to help poorer countries, 2 of these live 8 concerts were in the UK one in Hyde Park in London and one in Edinburgh at Murryfield.

Horace and Rebecca spent most of the day sleeping they were pretty tired after last night and the 2 youngest girls were playing swingball in the garden with Rod. Elizabeth however was not getting on too great, the house held so many memories for her, and ever since she got there she had nightmares everytime she tried to sleep, in her dream Rick was there and being extremely violent towards her, but what upset Elizabeth more was the fact that her mother done nothing to help her. That was what always happened, and it got to be very regular, Elizabeth had even thought about running away to America to be with her Grandma, before her mother died.

Elizabeth was sitting in her room and all of these thoughts were going through her head, everywhere she looked she could see Rick's face coming towards her in an angry rage. She had been trying her best not to cry, but the past year she had been finding this really difficult and she had never told her Aunt or Uncle or even her cousins just how bad things had been before the death of her mother.

There was only one thing she could think of doing and that was asking her aunt if she could go with her, even a few days away from the house might help her. She left her room in search of Mac, eventually she found her in the Study.

_Elizabeth: Hi am I interrupting anything_

Mac put her pen down and took her glasses off

_Mac: No are you OK?_

She could not help notice just how pale Elizabeth looked and she had a petrified look on her face

_Elizabeth: I was wondering, if it was too late for me to come to Glen Eagles with you_

_Mac: Honey are you sure you want to, I mean I will be working and there will be no one else there your age_

_Elizabeth: Please can I go, I really want to_

_Mac: If that is what you really want to do, _

Mac put her hand on her shoulder

_Mac: Are you sure you are OK_

_Elizabeth: Why wouldn't I be_

_Mac: I don't know why don't you tell me_

_Elizabeth: Glen Eagles is the best hotel in the whole UK and it has one of the best Golf course in Scotland_

Mac did not believe a word of this she knew there was something upsetting her and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

_Mac: OK well I guess you better start packing_

Mac called to the British Prime Minister to ask if it was OK that Elizabeth was attending, he was of course fine with it.

Mac went out to the garden to see Rod, the 2 younger girls were having a great time playing swingball and they were skipping, Catlin was not very good at it and kept going in a bad mood when she missed the rope.

_Amy: Mommy can you go an end with Daddy so I can jump in the middle_

_Mac: OK just for a few minutes though_

Mac took one end of the rope while Rod took the other and Amy skipped she was very good.

_Rod: Girls why don't you both go and play the swingball so Mommy can see how good you both are_

The 2 girls ran to the tennis ball on the rope and started to hit it round.

_Mac: Elizabeth wants to come with me to the summit_

_Rod: Why?_

_Mac: I don't know she made up an excuse of it being a great hotel and she wanted to see it_

_Rod: but you don't believe her_

_Mac: There is something up with her, I don't know what yet_

_Rod: Do you think it is me_

_Mac: No, I think this house just has too many memories and maybe it was too soon to come here._

_Rod: When do you need to leave_

_Mac: About an hour_

_Rod: Time for us to go to our room for a while_

_Mac: How will watch those 2_

She pointed to Amy and Catlin who were still hitting the ball to each other, Catlin kept missing and Amy just kept hitting the ball which ended up hitting Catlin in the face. She screamed and ran to Mac.

_Catlin: Mommy Amy hit me _(she wailed)

_Mac: I am sure it was an accident,will I kiss it better_

Catlin was still crying and Mac had picked the toddler up and took her into the Kitchen she took some ice out the fridge and put it to Catlin's cheeck.

_Catlin: It is cold_

_Mac: I know baby, but it will make it better_

Mac took Catlin to the living room where they sat on the couch watching Balamory while Catlin cuddled her Mom.

Kelly came into the room

_Kelly: Ma'am we are leaving in 10 minutes_

_Mac: OK time for goodbyes I think, can you see if Elizabeth is ready_

Kelly left to find Elizabeth and secret service took all the cases to the cars.

_Mac: OK Kids I will see you all in 2 days_

_Catlin: Don't go, I want you to stay_

_Mac: I will be back in 2 sleeps _she kissed the little girl _I might even bring you back a present_

_Amy: Can I get a present too_

_Mac: If you are good for Daddy and be nice to your sister, remember she is only a little girl and you have to play a bit more gentler with her_

Amy hugged her Mommy

_Amy: I will I promise_

_Mac: And you two I don't want to come home to find out you have been in yet more trouble_

_Rebecca: We won't I promise_

_Horace: Yeah have a nice time_

Mac hugged the twins and then her husband she gave him a kiss, and Catlin started her usual song for when she seen to people Kissing

_Catlin: Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree_

Mac and Rod laughed and she, Elizabeth and Kelly went into the Presidential Limo.

It would be a four and a half hour journey in a North Easterly direction to Glen Eagles and they got to see a lot of lovely scenery of the Scottish Highlands, Mac and Kelly both admired how beautiful it was. Once they got there the hotel staff showed Mac and Elizabeth to there suit, there was a study a family room a small kitchen and 2 bedrooms.

_Mac: We are going to go downstairs to the dining room for dinner, why don't you get ready_

Elizabeth did as she was told and got ready for dinner, once she and Mac got to the Dining room she got very nervous as it was full of very important people and she was worried in case anyone asked her a question.

She sat at a table between Mac and Kelly the waiter came up.

_Waiter: Ma'am what would you like to drink, red wine or white wine_

_Mac: White would be great Thanks_

_Waiter: Miss would you like white or red_

_Elizabeth: White_

Mac coughed

_Mac: I think a soft drink would be better_

_Elizabeth: Could I have a diet Irn Bru please_

_Waiter: Yes miss_

Elizabeth was at a table with Mac, Kelly, Tony Blair his aide and a few other peopleShe kept quiet and just ate her dinner quietly, she was glad she came though as she got to have haggis for dinner again, they never got that much in the States and she loved it not to mention the irn bru, the orange coloured fizzy drink which she missed the unique taste of so much.

After dinner Elizabeth went to her room, the TV had sky and she spent most of the night in her bed watching old soap operas mostly Eastender and River City, but they were just on in the background, she was too busy thinking about everything that had happened the past year. Mac was down at a meeting with the other leaders and eventually came up to find Elizabeth had fallen asleep with the TV on.

Mac put her into the bed and could feel the pillow wet where Elizabeth had been crying, she sat on the bed next to her and stoked her hair, she knew there was something wrong with her, but what it was she never knew, she just wished that she would tell her.

Elizabeth was having an nightmare again, this time it was much worse than usual and she let out a scream in her sleep. Mac got the fright of her life when she heard her, but realised it was a dream, eventually she woke up sobbing not realising that her Aunt was there

_Mac: It's OK baby, it was just a dream_

_Elizabeth: I'm sorry I woke you_

She tried to stop crying, but found it very difficult, she sat up and Mac hugged her.

_Mac: Do you want to tell me about your dream_

_Elizabeth: It was horrible, it was Rick, he was hitting me and Mum was there, but she wouldn't help me _ She said between sobs

Mac held the child tighter

_Mac: Oh baby you know that you are safe now, no one is going to hurt you_

_Elizabeth: I know, I just wish I would stop having these dreams_

_Mac: How long have you been having them for_

_Elizabeth: Since we came back home_

_Mac: Is that why you wanted to come here with me_

_Elizabeth: Yes, I thought it would be good going back, but everywhere I look I see him hitting me, and my Mum never even cared enough to help me_

_Mac: I am sure she tried, she loved you_

_Elizabeth: If she loved me, she would never have let him do that to me, she always said it was my fault and that if I behaved better then he would not hit me_

_Mac: Why did you not tell us, I used to speak to your Mom every week_

_Elizabeth: Rick said if I told you he would hurt me more, I was scared_

Mac could not believe what she was hearing, she knew that Rick had hurt Elizabeth, but she could not believe that Rachel would stand by and let her get hurt so much.

_Mac: OK baby, it is all over now_

Elizabeth started to cry again, she tried her best not to, but she felt very comfortable around her aunt and now she had started she could not stop.

_Mac: It's OK baby (_Mac stroked her hair and wiped the tears from her face),

_Elizabeth: I'm sorry_

_Mac: You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, you have been bottling this up for a long time, from now on I want you to promise me that you will talk to someone_

_Elizabeth: Like a counsellor_

_Mac: Maybe, you need to talk to people about this though, and if you don't want to talk to me, then there is uncle Rod or even Horace or Becca_

_Elizabeth: No they can't know, please don't tell them_

_Mac: OK I won't we can keep it between the 2 of us, but you have to promise me that you will tell me exactly what you are feeling and I will always have time for us to talk, _

_Elizabeth: before my Mom died I was going to run away, but then Rick left her, and I thought things would get better, but they never._

_Mac: I know that your Mom did love you, she was so proud of you honey, every time we spoke she would say how well you were doing at school and how beautiful you were_

_Elizabeth: If she really loved me she would never have killed herself, i needed her and she abandoned me_

_Mac: I don't know what she was thinking, but she must have been really upset and she must have felt really alone_

_Elizabeth: She wasn't alone she had me and Catlin, she loved Rick more, she wanted him back and he left her for someone else. I was so sad when Grandma left, after her last visit, I wish she was here_

_Mac: I know I miss her too_

_Elizabeth: I hate being an orphan_

_Mac: You have me, and I will always love you so will Uncle Rod, now it is getting late, so why don't you try and get some sleep darling_

_Elizabeth: Can you stay with me until I fall asleep_

_Mac: Of course baby_

Mac turned the light out and sat on the bed stroking her hair until she fell asleep by now it was 4am and she had a press conference at 8am.

**I know this chapter was sad, but I felt that I never explained just how bad the past few years had been for Elizabeth and just why it was so important for Elizabeth to be loved by Rod and Mac.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I have not updated for a while, I was on holiday and got engaged. I hope this chapter is OK as I have hit a bit of a writers bloke,**

**I know Glen Eagles is not quiet in the highlands, but it is near enough and is still a really beautiful part of Scotland**

**I don't own commander in chief.**

Mac fell asleep next to her niece, and forgot to set her alarm clock. At 7.45am Kelly was surprised as the President was rarely late without a reason so she knocked on the door to her suite. Mac heard her and got up looking at the time. She let Kelly in and quickly got ready for her meeting.

The first hour of the summit went OK until news came thought that there had been bombings on the London Underground system. The Prime minister of Britain left the summit for a while to go down to London to visit the family's of the people involved.

Mac phoned Rod

_Mac: Hi how are the Kids_

_Rod: Fine. Rebecca and Horace are watching TV and The little ones are playing in the garden we put the paddling pool out with the slide going into it_

_Mac: Elizabeth was a little upset last night_

_Rod: Why_

_Mac: She asked me not to say anything too you, so don't let on you know, she is just upset about what happened with Rick and the house has bad memories for her. Rod he really hurt her, it was much worse than I thought_

_Rod: It will be OK, she knows she is safe now_

_Mac: She said that she thought Rachel hated her, because she never helped her, I don't know how she could stand by and watch her child getting hurt_

_Rod: I guess we will never know. Honey, don't get yourself upset, you have a really important job to do here and Elizabeth needs you_

_Mac: I know, I just think maybe we should go and stay in a hotel or cut the holiday short and spend the rest of the time at Camp David_

_Rod: I really don't think that is a good idea, she needs to get over it, spending time here may be what is best for her and she can see her friends, you know how much she was looking forward to coming here, just give her some time you will be home tomorrow._

_Mac: OK, I have to go, I love you_

_Rod: I love you too, bye_

She hung up the phone and went to check on her niece, when she got to their room she was gone. Mac asked the secret service agent at the door where she was and was told she went for a walk. Eventually Mac found her at the top of a hill.

_Mac: Hi honey what are you doing up here_

_Elizabeth: I just went for a walk, I love coming for walks in the highlands it is really pretty_

Mac looked around it was very pretty, she could see a big lake and lots of hills that were purple

_Mac: Why are the hills purple_

_Elizabeth: They are covered in heather, it is really pretty _

_Mac: Yes it is look at the big lake_

_Elizabeth: Don't you mean Loch, that is what they are called here_

_Mac: Sorry a Loch, there is not a monster in that one_

_Elizabeth: Nope there are 2 Lochs with Monsters in them though Loch Ness and Morag in Loch Morar_

_Mac: Amy really want to go to Loch Ness, so she can tell her friends she saw the monster_

_Elizabeth: It is quiet a eerie Loch, but I never seen a monster when I went_

_Mac: Honey are you feeling better after last night_

_Elizabeth: Yes, but I was thinking, I want to ask you a question, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to_

_Mac: OK what is it_

_Elizabeth: Well I was wondering, if it would be OK if I called you Mum, i know you aren't, but you are like my Mum and Uncle Rod is the only person I have ever thought of as a Dad_

_Mac: Honey I think that would be wonderful_

Mac hugged Elizabeth she was honoured that she would love her enough to think of her as her Mom

_Elizabeth: Will Rebecca, Horace and Amy be OK, I wont do it if they aren't _

_Mac: They will be fine, and if they are not, then they will just have to get use to it._

_Elizabeth: Thanks, I think we better get back that cloud looks as though it might rain_

The 2 of them went back, just in time for the British Prime Minister to be back from London and Mac went to work, while Elizabeth went to the spa, she spent the day getting manicures and pedicures and facials, basically just being pampered.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own commander in chief **

**This chapter is one of those annoying filler chapters. Sorry it is not great.**

Back in Glasgow the little kids were going wild. Catlin and Amy were arguing with each other at every opportunity. If Catlin wanted to play with a toy then Amy would pull it off her. When they watched TV they fought over what programme to watch, and Rod was getting really fed up with both of them.

They were eating lunch which Rebecca had made as they never trusted Rod to cook anything.

_Rod: Catlin are you going to be a big girl and eat all of your lunch_

_Catlin: No I don't like it_

_Rebecca: Yes you do, I made it, I know you love mac and cheese_

_Catlin: No you make it runny,_

_Rod: Catlin I will not ask you again_

_Amy: She is a big baby_

_Catlin: I am not_

Catlin still refused to eat, she was always awkward at meal time and she was even worse than usual, Rod thought this was because Mac and Elizabeth were both gone.

_Rod: All right young lady, you can go to your bedroom for the rest of the day_

_Catlin: NO, I want to play_

Rod lifted Catlin up and took her to her room, the house had a gate at the top and bottom of the stairs, so she could not fall down them.

Once Catlin was in her room, she screamed the place down. But Rod was not phased by this, he knew eventually she would calm down and he wanted to stop these tantrums she was becoming accustomed too.

But Catlin had a strong battle of wills and she stood at the top of the stairs at the baby gate and began to throw toys over it.

_Rod: Catlin stop this behaviour_

_Catlin: I want to play downstairs_

_Rod: All right, all these toys you have thrown down, will be getting out away so you cannot play with them_

Catlin continued to throw her toys over the gate

_Rebecca: Catlin, remember Mom said if you are good she would bring you home a present_

_Rod: I don't think Catlin will be getting a present if she continues to behave like this_

_Catlin: Can I come downstairs yet_

_Rod: No you will stay in your room until you have calmed down_

Just then the phone went.

_Rebecca: Dad Mom is on the phone for you_

Rod took the phone off his daughter

_Rod: Hi honey, _

_Mac: Hi how are the kids?_

_Rod: Catlin has been such a devil_

_Mac: Why what has she done_

_Rod: She won't eat a complete meal and her and Amy have been arguing constintly_

_Mac: Well Amy should no better_

_Rod: Mac I put her in her room and she has started to throw toys over the stairs, it is the worst tantrum I have ever seen_

_Mac: OK we left about half an hour ago, we should be home in about 3 hours, can you handle them until then_

_Rod: Yes I think we should just order something for dinner, Rebecca has cooked every meal since you left._

_Mac: OK darling_

Just then Catlin started shouting again about wanting to play downstairs

_Mac: Put Catlin on the phone please_

Rod took the phone upstairs and into his youngest daughters bedroom

_Rod: Mommy wants to talk to you_

he gave her the phone

_Catlin: Hi Mommy_

_Mac: Catlin do you remember what I said before I left_

_Catlin: No_

_Mac: I said you would only get a present if you were good_

_Catlin: I have been a good girl_

_Mac: Daddy says you have been naughty and I do not like that behaviour._

Catlin threw the phone to the floor and started to scream again. Rod picked the phone up

_Rod: Mackenzie I am going to go now, I will see you in a few hours love you._

_Mac: OK she is not getting a present and when I get home I will talk with her, love you baby._

Catlin eventually calmed down and Rod went back to her room.

_Rod: Are you ready to come downstairs and behave yourself_

_Catlin: Yes Daddy _

_Rod: I want you to apologise to me and to Rebecca when we get downstairs_

_Catlin: Sorry Daddy_

Rod gave her a big cuddle

_Rod: I love you honey_

Catlin and Rod went downstairs and the family all watched the lion King. Finally Mac, Elizabeth and Kelly got back to the house.

Catlin and Amy ran to Mac.

_Amy: Hi Mommy did you bring a present_

_Mac: I don't know that depends on how good you were for Daddy_

_Amy: I was very good, Mommy_

_Catlin: So was I_

Mac picked up the youngest girl and held Amy's hand as they walked to the living room.

_Mac: I know you were not a good girl Catlin_

_Catlin: I am sorry, can I pleeeease have a present _

_Mac: No, I only bring presents to good children_

_Amy: I was good Mommy_

_Mac: Did you argue with your sister_

_Catlin: She did Mommy_

_Mac: I don't like tell tales Catlin_

_Amy: I only argued with her a little bit, she kept annoying me_

_Mac: Neither of you are getting a present_

She got into the family room and kissed Rod and the 2 teenagers, a few moments later, Horace, Rebecca and Elizabeth were upstairs talking, while Kelly watched the rest of the film with the 2 youngest girls and Mac and Rod went to the kitchen and phoned a Chinese takeaway.

Upstairs Becca was admiring Elizabeth's manicure and haircut, and Horace found this very boring, he loved having a new sister, but he wished he had a brother, someone he could talk about cars and sports with.

_Elizabeth: Can I ask you guys something_

_Horace: Yeah what do you want to know_

_Elizabeth: When I was away I asked if I could call Aunt Mac and Uncle Rod, Mom and Dad and I just wanted to make sure that you were OK with it_

_Rebecca: Fine by me_

_Horace: Yeah me 2, I know Mom and Dad will be happy_

_Elizabeth: Great _

Elizabeth left the room and went down to the kitchen where Rod and Mac were

_Mac: Hi honey, why don't you tell him the good news_

_Rod: What news is this then_

_Elizabeth: it is not that big, I was just wondering if it would be OK, if I called you Dad now_

Rod smiled and opened his arms, Elizabeth went over to him and cuddled him, she felt very safe in his arms. Mac stood behind them and smiled, it made her really happy that she thought of her and Rod as her parents.

_Rod: I would like that very much darling_

_Elizabeth: Great_

The door went and there food had arrived, the family and Kelly ate there food and the next day the whole family went for the day to Loch Lomond and then to Blair Drummond to visit the safari park.

**Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own commander in chief**

The family spent the next few days visiting many places, they went to Loch Lomond, Blair Drummond, Edinburgh to visit the castle.

Amy had not taken the news that Elizabeth would be calling her parents mum and dad very well, and Mac and Rod had spoke to her about it, she was jealous about the fact she was getting on very well with her parents. Mac had not given the 2 girls the teddies she had got them in Glen Eagles yet, she had decided they could get them when they both finally behaved, Catlin had some of her toys taken off her, when she threw them down the stairs and still had not had them back yet.

The family were staying in the house this day as Emily was coming for a few days on her way back from Rome.

She arrived at Glasgow Airport and secret service met her and took her to the house, when she got there Catlin ran up to her and gave her a cuddle.

_Emily: Hi everyone_

_Mac: It is lovely to see you, how was Rome_

_Emily: It was lovely, I brought my boyfriend with me, he is booking into a hotel just now_

_Mac: He does not have to stay at a hotel, Amy and Catlin can share a room and he can have one of there's_

_Emily: I would really like that Thanks_

The secret service agents went to pick Sean up and brought him back to the house.

Emily went up to see her sister, she had spoke to Elizabeth on the phone when she was in Glen Eagles and she knew she had been upset then.

_Emily: Hi_

_Elizabeth: When did you get here_

_Emily: A few minutes ago_

The sisters hugged each other and Emily stroked Elizabeth's hair

_Emily: Is everything all right_

_Elizabeth: Yes fine, I am so glad you could make it_

_Emily: Well Sean will be here too for a few days, but I was hoping maybe you and I could go out today or tomorrow and spend some time together_

_Elizabeth: I don't think that is going to happen_

_Emily: Why not_

_Elizabeth: Well I never told you on the phone, but me,Becca and Horace are all grounded_

_Emily: What did you do_

_Elizabeth: We went out and got Drunk and kind of got brought home by the police_

_Emily: I am not surprised you all got grounded, well we can at least spend some time together here_

_Elizabeth: We are allowed out with Mum and Dad, but not on our own_

_Emily: Did I just here you say Mom and Dad_

_Elizabeth: Yes, I decided that is what i want to do, I feel very comfortable with them, are you angry that I decided to do that_

_Emily: Of course not, I really think it is great, Any way I think Sean is here so lets go and meet him_

The 2 girls got up and walked downstairs, Elizabeth thought that Emily and Sean really did look good together and she could tell she was happy with him. The next few days Mac said that Emily could go out with just Elizabeth and the 2 of them went out for lunch and too the art galleries. The next few days were spent mainly shopping by the girls and the boys spent time visiting football stadiums and the 3 of them and Elizabeth even went to an old firm game Elizabeth was happy when Celtic beat Rangers 6 goals to 1.

Mac and Rod really liked Emily's boyfriend he was very polite and a very nice boy, he just acted very nervous around Mac and Rod. Kelly was also having a very good time on this holiday. Mac had asked her to come as she still needed an Aide with the visit to the summit and also as she had a small amount of work to do, and Vince was on his honeymoon, she also really liked Kelly and hoped that the 2 of them could spend some time together as a friend.

Eventually Emily and Sean had to leave as the half term college holidays were over, the schools were going back a week later.

The last week of the holiday was the best for the kids as they were no longer grounded, which meant they could go out again on there own, Elizabeth met up with her friends and even asked her parents if she could go back to dancing lessons, before the death of her mother Elizabeth had been very good at Irish Dancing, which is very popular in Glasgow, she used to pretend that she hated it, so Rick would let her go, but she actually loved it, Mac and Rod said that when they got back to DC she could of course have lessons, which made her very happy.

Before the end of the holiday,the family had to go to Loch Ness and they all had a great time. Amy and Catlin both kept watching the water to look out for the monster, Mac bought them both a nessie stuffed toy as a souvenir, and for one of the only times on the holiday she was recognised by press and the family had there photos taken, the next day they were on the front page of the paper.

The family then had to go back to DC, Mac was looking forward to getting back to her office, but at the same time her holiday was great and she loved spending time with the kids.

**Please Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Lara I never knew Geena's middle name was Elizabeth,**

The family went back to the Whitehouse and Mac arranged for Elizabeth to start Dancing lessons again, Amy was really jealous, she also wanted lessons, so Mac and Rod decided that she could also go in a hope for the 2 girls to get to know each other a lot better.

The day of the first lesson was really exciting for Elizabeth, she got up early in the morning before anyone else and found her dancing shoes. She got her bag ready and took them with her to school as she would have to leave straight from school and would meet Amy there. Mac had asked Rebecca if she too wanted to go, but she was now a bit to old to pick it up.

Elizabeth went down to Breakfast with the rest of her family.

_Rod: Good morning sweetie_

_Elizabeth: Hi, I cant wait to go back to dancing today Rod: Thats great, have any of you seen your Mom_

They all replied no and ate there breakfast

The kids went to school and Elizabeth met with Laura and her other friends, she was really starting to make some friends now and was starting to feel really comfortable in America. Laura had asked Elizabeth to stay the night at hers on Friday, she was going to have a sleepover for her 15th birthday. Elizabeth said that she had to ask her parents first, but she really hoped that they would let her go. After School Elizabeth went in a car to her dancing lesson, Amy was already there as she was a begginer. Elizabeth's dancing teacher was called Patrick she met him, and he asked her to show her what she knew.

She started to dance a reel, she was very good and was doing advanced steps, Amy watched her cousin dance, she thought she was very good and wished that one day, she could dance as good as her cousin.

Elizabeth really enjoyed dancing again, and was by far the best in her class, her teacher asked her if she would dance in a competition on Sunday, he was sure that she would win a medal.

Both Girls went home, Elizabeth had a ton of homework to do, and Amy wanted to show her Mom and Dad, what she had learned so she ran to her Mom's office, hoping that she was there, she was lucky, Mac was in and on her own.

_Amy: Hi Mommy_

_Mac: Hi baby, how was your dancing class_

_Amy: Good, but I can't dance nearly as good as Elizabeth,_

_Mac: You have only had 1 lesson, Elizabeth has been going for years_

_Amy: Can I show you what I learned Mommy_

_Mac: Sure honey_

Amy walked over to a bigger space on the floor and started to dance, Mac tried hard not to laugh, she knew in Irish dancing you were not suppose to move your arms, but Amy's were moving all over the place. Elizabeth also came to her aunt's office for a different reason, but could see Amy dancing.

_Elizabeth: Hi_

_Amy: Did you see me dance_

_Elizabeth: Yes_

_Amy: Was I good_

_Elizabeth: Yes just try and keep your arms straight, Mom can I ask you a question_

_Mac: Yes on you go_

_Elizabeth: Well I have 2 questions, the first is Can I go to a sleepover on Friday _

_Mac: Who's sleepover_

_Elizabeth: Laura, she is having it for her 15th birthday_

_Mac: OK_

_Eliazabeth: Really_

_Mac: Yes, what is the second question_

_Elizabeth: My dancing teacher wants me to dance in a competion on Sunday_

_Mac: Do you want to do it_

_Elizabeth: Yes please, can you come and watch_

_Mac: I will try my hardest to make it_

_Elizabeth: Thanks Mom, I will let you get back to work, lets go Amy, I am going to pratice dancing_

_Amy: OK_

They both went to the gym area and Elizabeth practiced dancing, Amy really wanted to be able to get better so she practiced too.

Friday finally came along, and Laura and the rest of Elizabeth's friends had decided that they were going to try and sneak into a club, most of the school were going to do this and Horace and Becca were going to try too. Laura had managed to get a fake ID for Elizabeth, Rebecca also managed to get one, but Horace, being slightly unintelligent took his Fathers driving liscence for Identification.

Elizabeth packed her bags and took an outfit for going out with her, Rebecca was doing the same trick and staying at a friends so she could stay out all night. Horace was just going out with friends and the 3 of them met up outside the Capital club. They waited to get in very nervous as they knew if they ever got caught they would be in loads of trouble. They decided to split up and Laura and Elizabeth got in, as did Rebecca and her friends, However when Horace tried to get in, the man on the door noticed the name on the Driving liscence and of course he recognised that this was the first gentelmens driving liscence, they called the police who took Horace home with a secret service escort and of course Rod and Mac found out.

Rod got a call from the police that Horace had been brought in by the police, he went down and met the officer who gave Rod back his driving liscence.

Rod thanked the officer and Horace then knew he was in trouble

_Rod: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING,_

_Horace: Nothing Dad_

_Rod:Go and sit down in the dining room_

Rod went to his wifes office where she was working

_Rod: Hi, Horace was brought home by the police_

_Mac: Did he get hurt, did someone attack him_

_Rod: He is fine, he tried to get into a club, he took my driving liscence and got caught with it_

_Mac: Did he get arrested_

_Rod: No, because he was not drunk, we need to talk to him_

_Mac: OK honey, I think I have done enough work today, you go up, I will be there in a few minutes_

Rod left and went to the Residence, Mac followed behind and met Kelly on the way out. She was all dressed up for going out

_Mac: You look nice are you going out_

_Kelly: My sister is visiting we are going to the Capital Club tonight a bit of a girls night out,_

_Mac: I remember those, I used to love a night out with the girls_

_Kelly: It is a shame you have to miss those_

_Mac: Well have a nice night_

Rod got to the residence and found Horace was in the dining room.

_Rod: What were you thinking, taking my Driving Liscence_

_Horace: I just wanted to get into the club, everyone was going from school_

_Rod: Are your sisters there_

_Horace: Not that I know of_

Mac came up from her office

_Mac: Young man you had better have a good excuse for your behaviour, you do know that it is am offence to use a fake ID to by alchol_

_Horace: I never bought any, I just wanted into the club_

_Mac: I DON'T CARE, YOU COULD HAVE GOT INTO MORE TROUBLE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING_

_Horace: I just wanted to go loads of people from school are going_

_Mac: I thought you would have learnt your lesson from what happened in Scotland, but obviously not_

_Rod: You are grounded, again_

_Horace: What for how long_

_Rod: I don't know, Mackenzie how long do you think_

_Mac: Well I think at least 1 month_

_Rod: I was thinking more like 2 months_

_Mac: OK 6 Weeks_

_Horace: Seriously_

_Mac: Yes, now go to your room._

_Rod: Horace, what club was it you were trying to get into_

_Horace: The Capital club_

Horace went upto his room, he was going to call his sisters tell them he got caught and to try and get out.

_Mac: Do you think the girls are there too_

_Rod: No they are at sleepovers, besides who's ID would they take_

_Mac: I don't know I just have a bad feeling, besides Kelly has gone to the Capital club tonight, so if they are there she will see them_

_Rod: Good, well lets go and see the girls, we can put the clocks forward so they think it is bedtime and spend some time in our bed_

_Mac: Great Idea Mr Calloway_

Mac put her arms around her husbands neck and pulled him into a deep kiss they collapesd onto the couch and hungraly kissed each other until the door to the living room opened and 2 little girls came in.

_Amy: Mommy my leg is bleeding_

Mac and Rod parted to see Amy with 2 skint knees and Catlin following behind

_Mac: What happened baby_

Amy was crying

_Amy: Catlin pushed me and I fell_

_Rod: Catlin is this true_

_Catlin: Amy kicked me_

_Mac: Amy did you kick your sister_

_Amy: It was an accident I was practicing dancing_

_Mac: OK lets get some band aids_

Rod took Catlin to bed while Mac fixed Amy's knees and she took her to bed

Elizabeth and Rebecca managed to get into the club, they were having a great time, Laura went away with her boyfriend and left the club, but Elizabeth was suppose to be spending the night at hers, so she knew she would have to go home. She met up with Rebecca and the 2 of them went to the bathroom

Kelly entered the club with her sister, she immediatly seen the secret service in the club and could identify them as Rebecca and Elizabeths agents.

Kelly looked around for them and eventually found them in the toilets

_Kelly: What are you 2 doing here_

_Rebecca: Did Mom send you to spy on us_

_Kelly: No I am here with my sister, but I think I should take you 2 home_

_Joan: Kelly you know I can't tell the president about this, and I cant make the girls leave_

_Kelly: I know Joan, All right I want you 2 to leave with Joan now and go straight to the Whitehouse, and I will not tell your Parents_

_Elizabeth: We can't go home, we said we were staying at friends_

_Kelly: Well I suggest that you tell your parents that you have changed your plans_

_Rebecca: We arn't doing any harm Kelly, can't we stay_

_Kelly: No, if you want I can call the Whitehouse and tell the President that you 2 are here_

_Elizabeth: OK we will go_

_Kelly: I am going to call the whitehouse operator in 1 hour and I am going to ask to speak to one of you, so I know you are home_

_Rebecca: Fine_

_Elizabeth: Thanks for not telling Mum and Dad_

_Kelly: I do not want to have to cover for you again, in fact I will not cover for you again_.

_Joan: OK lets go_

The 2 girls left with Joan they went up to the house, Mac and Rod were in there room, Elizabeth and Rebecca went up to Horaces room and told them about meeting Kelly.

_Rebecca: Where are Mom and Dad_

_Horace: In there room,_

_Elizabeth: Kelly is going to phone soon, we better talk to her so she know's we are in the house_

Kelly phoned and was glad when she spoke to both Elizabeth and Rebecca, so she knew they were safely in the house

Then next day Mac and Rod were suprised to see both Elizabeth and Rebecca in the house, they both made up an excuse about having to come home. Elizabeth spent the day practicing dancing, she also got her dress and shoes ready for the competion and Mac helped her put her hair into ringlets, she looked everybit an Irish Dancer with rec curly hair and an Emerald green dress.

The next day was the competion the whole family managed to get to go. Mac was astounded she never knew just how good she was at Dancing, Rebecca thought she looked great. Elizabeth danced 4 dances with her light shoes on and 3 dances with her heavy shoes and won 4 gold medals, 2 silver and a bronze, she also got 2 trophes.

_Mac: Honey you were great_

_Amy: I hope I can dance like that one day_

_Rod: You will have to practice Amy_

_Mac: We need to put these trophes up somewhere in the house_

_Elizabeth: Thank you for coming, I can't beleive I finally get more trophies, Rick threw them in the bin in Glasgow_

Mac hugged her daughter

_Mac: Well these will definelty not be getting thrown out_

The family went home to the Residence and had a nice dinner together.

**Please review**

**The next chapter is going to be a big one, there will be something coming out about Elizabeths past, a secret she has been keeping**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own commander in chief**

**To answer some questions I do have sisters, but the oldest is called Rebecca, so I could not use that name. My other sister are Elizabeth and Catlin is ****I have been doing Irish Dancing since I was 4 years old, until 17**

**This chapter is going to be very sad, it has taken me ages to write it, and I hope it is good, but it will be very upsetting.**

Mac and Rod never found out about the girls going out and Thankfully Kelly kept her word and never told her boss and friend.

Elizabeth had been thinking a lot about her life before she came to America, she felt so happy here and finally felt like she belonged, but she could not help remember what had happened to her and what Rick did to her. She let her mind wander to about a 5 years ago, when she was so frightened.

_Rick had hurt her before, but never this bad, he was really angry and she thought he was going to kill her. Her Mom was pregnant at the time with Catlin and Rick came home, Rachel had went out and a 10 year old Elizabeth was in herself, she decided to make Cookies, her Grandmother had taught her when she visited, but she messed up the kitchen a little and Rick came home. He hit her and kicked her, and then made her do something which she was ashamed of. He pulled down his trousers and made her pleasure him. She was so scared, but he said if she never done it he would kill her Mom and the new baby, so she did it. This continued for years, Elizabeth was terrified every time, but only done it for her sister, if Rick was hurting her, then she hoped he would leave her alone._

_One day about 8 months ago, Rachel found out, instead of blaming Rick, she blamed her daughter and called her a slut. Elizabeth had never told anyone this or that her mother never spoke to her from that moment onwards, this is the reason why she blamed herself for her mother's death._

Elizabeth was sitting by her Grandmothers tree, she was to write an Essay for English about an experience in their life which they had found traumatic, she had many experiences and did not want to write about any of them, they all hurt so much. She sat in her room and cried, she was oblivious to the world around her, and never noticed the time pass.

It was dinner time and Mac had promised the family she would dine with them that night, when she came up everyone except Elizabeth was sitting around the table.

_Mac: Hi sorry I am late_

_Rod: Is Elizabeth with you_

_Mac: No_

_Rod: She is not in the Residence_

_Mac: She knows we are all having dinner together tonight_

_Rebecca: She seemed a little distant today at school_

_Mac: OK everyone just eat, I will go and look for her_

Mac stood up and went looking for her, she knew she wasn't in the Residence so she asked the nearest Secret Service agent to ask where her daughter was, they said she was in the Gardens at the memorial trees. Mac looked out the window it was now pouring of rain and there was a heavy thunder storm starting. Mac walked to the trees she was soaking, as you are not suppose to use an umbrella in a thunder storm. She got to Elizabeth who was shivering in the rain, but she never felt it she had tears running down her cheeks.

Mac hated to see her kids like this, she took her suit jacket off and put it around her. Elizabeth turned around to see Mac standing. She turned around and hugged her.

_Elizabeth: I am sorry I missed dinner_

_Mac: That's all right honey, lets go inside you will get phenomena out here_

Mac walked with her back up to the Residence and into her room. She got her to go into the bathroom and got some towels to dry her off. She then found her robe which was on the heater and put it on her.

_Mac; Do you want to tell me what is wrong_

_Elizabeth: I can't tell you, I just got a bit upset_

_Mac: Baby you do know that I love you, and you can tell me anything_

_Elizabeth: Please don't make me, I am not ready yet_

_Mac: sweetie do you remember I suggested that you go and see a counsellor_

_Elizabeth: I am not Mad, I don't need one_

_Mac: Baby no one said you are, but you have been through a lot and you need someone to talk to about it, and they won't say anything to anyone, it will just be you and them_

_Elizabeth: I just can't tell anyone, my Mom found out what I did, and she never spoke to me again._

_Mac: Honey what do you mean_

_Elizabeth: She found out what I did last September and never said a word to me after it_

_Mac: Baby I promise I will not do that I just want to make you feel better_

Mac moved closer to her daughter and placed her hand on her knee.

_Elizabeth: If I tell you, then you can't tell anyone, I know you told Dad what I said last time_

_Mac: I am sorry I should not have done that, you trusted me with that information_

_Elizabeth: It is OK, I wanted him to know, but was to scared to tell him myself_

_Mac: I promise that it will stay in this room_

_Elizabeth: Rick used to make me do things to him, I felt horrible after it, but he said he would kill Catlin if I never_

Mac felt her stomach drop, she looked at the child in front of her and realised just how much she must have been hurting. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug and she started to cry again.

Elizabeth did feel a lot better now she had told someone, but she could not help but cry,

_Mac: Oh my poor baby, I am so sorry you had to go through that alone_

_Elizabeth: It isn't your fault, I never told anyone_

_Mac: How long was this going on for_

_Elizabeth: Since I was 10, Mum was pregnant at the time with Catlin_

_Mac: Did he ever rape you_

_Elizabeth: No, it was only ever oral, but I was scared he might,_

_Mac; Darling you know that you are safe now,_

_Elizabeth: My mum found out, she blamed me and never spoke to me for 2 months_

_Mac: She knows you never meant it_

_Elizabeth: I wish I was just brave enough to say no_

_Mac: You were so brave honey, you went through this all on your own and you did it to protect your little sister. _

_Elizabeth: When we came to Connecticut just before Catlin was born I was so happy, he and Mum stayed at Grandma's and I got to come and stay with you for 3 weeks. I always felt safe at your house and then I had to go home._

_Mac: Grandma thought there was something going on, but she could not work it out_

_Elizabeth: She knew I was unhappy, but I never told anyone, she was always making me cookies and asking me questions_

Elizabeth lay her head on her Mom's lap and Mac gently stroked her hair, she started to cry again and eventually fell asleep. Mac just sat even after she fell asleep and eventually she too fell asleep until Rod woke her as there was an emergency and she was needed in the situation room.

_Rod: What is wrong with her_

_Mac: She was just upset about Rick_

_Rod: is there something else wrong_

Rod could tell from Mac's face that there was,

_Rod: Mac_

_Mac: She asked me not to tell you or anyone else,_

Mac went downstairs with all of the kids now asleep.

**Please review, I know it was sad, **


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thank you for all your reviews**

The next morning Mac left Elizabeth to sleep and never woke her for school, she thought a day off might help her clear her mind. Mac went to the dining room to find Catlin and Amy fighting over a cereal box.

_Amy: I want it_

_Catlin: No it is mine_

_Amy: I got here first_

_Mac: WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE_

Both girls stopped pulling at the box and it fell to the floor, coco pops all over the floor.

Sam came over with a brush and shovel to clear it up

_Mac: Sam the girls made this mess they can clear it up_

Amy took the brush off Sam and started to sweep it up. Just as Rod came in

_Mac: Catlin help your sister_

_Catlin: NO,_

_Rod: Catlin what did Mommy ask you to do _(His voice was firm and Catlin knew she had to do what her Daddy said)

_Catlin: That I have to help Amy _

_Rod: Then do it_

Catlin helped Amy clean up the mess and then she picked up they toy that had fallen out the box. Rod kissed his wife and they sat down at the table

_Amy: I want the toy_

_Catlin: Finders keepers_

_Amy: But I am older_

_Catlin: You got the toy last time_

Mac and Rod were used to the arguments over who got the toy out the cereal, the twins were a nightmare, and Mac and Rod even had to open the cereal and take it out before the twins would argue when they were little.

Mac stood up and took the toy from Catlin

_Mac: None of you will be getting the toy, now sit down and eat your breakfast_

Amy sat down and started to eat, where as Catlin being a typical 3 year old threw a tantrum

_Catlin: I FOUND IT, IT'S MINE_

_Mac: All right young lady I think it is time for a time out_

Rod and Mac had found the best way to punish Catlin and sometimes Amy was to have a chair called the time out chair and when they are naughty have them sit there. They had only started this last week and Catlin was still resisting to sit in it.

_Catlin: NO_

She left the dining room and ran away to hide, she ran out of the residence and into the west wing and into Jim's office.

_Catlin: Hi Mr Gardner_

_Jim: Hi Sweetie, does your Mom know you are here_

_Catlin: No I need to hide from her_

_Jim: OK stay here,_

Jim called to the Residence, it was Rod that answered

_Jim: Hi there is a little lady in my office hiding_

_Rod: Thanks Jim,_

Rod went down to the Westwing and found Mac,

_Rod: Hi_

_Mac: I can't find her_

_Rod: She is in Jim's office_

Rod and Mac walked to Jim's officethey could see her feet sticking out from behind a chair

Mac walked over to the chair,

_Mac: Catlin come out from there_

_Catlin: No_

_Rod: You do not say no to your mother, now come out right now_

Catlin stood up

_Mac: You know you are not allowed here unless Daddy or I are with you_

_Catlin: Sorry Mr Gardner_

_Mac: Daddy is going to take you upstairs and you are going to have a time out_

_Catlin: NO _

_Rod: Catlin if you continue this behaviour you will be in the time out chair for a lot longer_

Rod carried Catlin back to the Residence and Sat her in the time out chair.

Elizabeth woke up and looked at her clock, she saw that is was 11.30 and she jumped out of bed. She went downstairs to find Catlin sitting on the time out chair and Rod sitting on the couch doing some work.

_Catlin: You woke up come and play with me_

Catlin ran to her big sister

_Rod: Catlin, you are on a time out remember_

_Catlin: But I want to play with my play doe_

_Rod: Catlin do as I ask_

_Catlin: NO_

_Elizabeth: You know if you sit in it, you will be allowed to go back and play sooner_

Catlin did as her older sister said

_Elizabeth: Why did you not wake me for school_

_Rod: Your Mom thought you needed a day off_

Elizabeth sat next to Rod

_Elizabeth: Has she been in that chair all day_

_Rod: Most of it, she and Amy were fighting over the toy in the cereal and Catlin decided to go and hide in the West wing instead of coming here. She keeps throwing tantrums all day._

Just then Mac came in,

_Mac: Hay I was wondering if we could all have lunch together_

_Rod: I think that is a wonderful idea_

_Mac: Great lets go, _

_Catlin: Can I get off the time out chair now_

_Rod: Yes, but I want you to be a good girl at Lunch_

_Catlin: OK Daddy_

They had lunch together, before Mac had to go down to work

Elizabeth and Catlin went to the family room and played with her playdoe, they both had a great time together.

Kelly came into Mac's office

_Kelly: Ma'am we have a problem_

_Mac: What is wrong _

_Kelly: This is the evening post, they have a story on how your kids got drunk in Scotland_

_Mac: How did they get that story,_

_Kelly: I found out, it was Emily she sold the story,and another one which is to be published tomorrow about Rachel,_

_Mac: The public all ready know about that_

_Kelly: Not from her point of view though._

_Mac: I can't believe her, we thought of her as part of this family_

Mac called the Whitehouse operator and asked her to put her through to Emily.

_Mac: Hello Emily_

_Emily: Madam President, I thought you might call_

_Mac: Why did you publish this story,don't you think the kids have been through enough_

_Emily: I needed money to put me through Law school, and this seemed the best way, I never meant to hurt anyone_

_Mac: You have betrayed our trust, and if I can't trust you around my family, then you will not see them again_

_Emily: Yes Ma'am I understand, in fact this whole time I knew what I was going to do and I am very sorry_

_Mac: Why did you do it, and don't tell me it was for money_

_Emily: I guess I was jealous of Elizabeth and Catlin, they got to see Mom, I never_

Mac thought, how could anyone be jealous of Elizabeth's life, if only she knew what she had been through.

_Mac: Don't call here, or come here or go anywhere near my children_

_Emily: Yes Ma'am._

Mac went to the residence and spoke to Elizabeth, she felt so bad for the poor child, she told her what Emily had did as she would find out the next day when her story was in the paper.

_Elizabeth: I don't want to see her again_

_Mac: She won't come anywhere near you again baby_

_Elizabeth: I am going to go to my room._

Elizabeth left and went upstairs, she felt so lost and lonely, everyone who comes into her life leaves her she thought. She remembered when her Grandfather had died, her grandmother, her father, her Mom had made her feel so alone, and then chose to leave her and now Emily. She was scared that Mac and Rod would do the same, everyone else had so why were they so different.

**Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own commander in chief**

Rebecca, Horace and Amy left for school. Rebecca was in a bad mood, she wanted the day off to, but her Mom as usual let Elizabeth get whatever she wanted. She wanted to know what happened last night, but when she asked Mac she basically told Rebecca to leave it. In a way she was jealous she really wanted some attention from her Mom, even though they argued a lot Rebecca really did miss Mac and now that her cousins were around she felt she missed her more. Amy left the car for school and Rebecca and Horace started to talk

_Horace: Do you think Elizabeth is OK_

_Rebecca: She just wants attention I bet_

_Horace: I don't think so Becca_

_Rebecca: If one of us missed dinner we would get grounded, she is so their favourite_

_Horace: I think there was something really wrong last night, I mean Mom and Dad let her miss school and she was a acting odd yesterday_

_Rebecca: Exactly she is their favourite_

_Horace: Becca, I thought you were meant to be her friend, don't you care about her_

_Rebecca: Of course I care, I just wish she wasn't around all the time, and she is so miserable all the time_

_Horace: I don't believe you sometimes._

The 2 teenagers left for school, they had a day of study hall as tomorrow they would be sitting their PSAT's.

At Lunch the early edition of the Evening Post had been published and the story of the Drinking in Scotland had got out. Horace was not really bothered by this, but Rebecca saw it as an invasion of her privacy and it annoyed her.

_Horace: Have you seen the paper Becca_

_Rebecca: Yes I don't believe it, it is all Elizabeths fault, I wish she never came here._

_Horace: Stop being so dramitic, it is not that big a deal_

_Rebecca: It is a big deal, this could be the next 10 years of our life if Mom wins the election_

_Horace: It won't be that bad once we get to college_

_Rebecca: Yeah I can't wait_

They finally left school for the day and went home. Rebecca went to her room and started her homework. Horace went to visit Elizabeth.

_Horace: Are you Ok_

_Elizabeth: Yeah fine_

_Horace: You are not fine, I can see you have been crying_

Horace sat on the bed next to his younger sister. And Elizabeth started to cry again.

_Elizabeth: Did Mom tell you what Emily has done_

_Horace: Dad told me, I can't believe she was such a bitch_

_Elizabeth: I thought she cared about me, No one cares about me in the end everyone leaves me_

_Horace: You know that isn't true, I promise I won't leave you_

_Elizabeth: Thanks Horace, but I always end up hurting people, it is always my fault, you would be best off if you just left me_

_Horace: I don't want to do that. Besides me and Becca are learning all about the British monarchy in History and I have a feeling that you could help me, for once I might do better in a class than Becca_

Horace laughed and looked at Elizabeth she had a small smile on her face

_Horace: Hay that wasn't a joke, I don't know which King was which they all have the same names_

_Elizabeth: I am just a little upset, I always wanted older siblings and I got one in Emily and now she betrayed me_

_Horace: Well I would hope that you would think of me as an older brother_

_Elizabeth: Really_

_Horace: Yes, why what did you think I thought of you_

_Elizabeth: An annoying little cousin who steals your parents_

_Horace: Nah, maybe an annoying little sister though, _

The 2 siblings hugged and Elizabeth felt happy, she always had the feeling that Horace never really liked her, she thought he was maybe jealous of the fact that she and Becca got on, but recently she felt closer to Horace than Becca.

_Horace: Lets go dinner will be ready_

In the dining room Mac was of course late as usual,

_Catlin: When is Mommy coming_

_Rod: Soon hopefully_

_Rebecca: So how come you never went to school today_

_Elizabeth: I wasn't feeling well_

_Rebecca: You look fine now_

_Elizabeth: Yeah I feel better thanks_

Mac came in

_Mac: Sorry I am late_

_Rebecca: Again, I don't think you can ever be on time_

_Mac: Excuse me, You would do well to remember who you are talking to Missy_

_Rebecca: I am not hungry, can I be excused_

_Rod: No we are going to eat dinner as a family_

_Rebecca: That is so unfair Elizabeth missed dinner yesterday_

_Mac: Rebecca sit down and eat with us please_

Rebecca stood up

_Rebecca: I have a big test to study for I am going to my room_

_Mac: Rebecca come back here_

_Catlin: Mommy I don't want my dinner either_

Mac looked at Catlin in raised an eyebrow

_Catlin: I don't want it can I go play pleeease_

_Mac: all right, but if you don't eat dinner then you will get nothing else until the morning and you will be put to bed right now_

_Catlin: But I want to play with the dolls house_

_Rod: Then eat your dinner_

Catlin started to do as she was told and ate most of her dinner.

_Mac: So Amy how was your day_

_Amy: Fine Mommy_

_Mac: So have you thought about what present you would like for your birthday_

_Amy: Can I please get a Pony_

_Mac: No Amy you can't get a pony_

_Amy: OK can I please get a pet tarantula_

_Mac: No Amy_

_Amy: Please I will take good care of it and I won't let it roam about the house_

Amy knew that her mother had one fear and that was spiders, if she begged her for a pet spider then maybe they will think a Pony is not so bad.

_Rod: Amy what would you like for your birthday which is not living_

_Amy: Roller Skates_

Mac looked at Rod, Roller Skates they could manage, maybe even a Pony, but one thing which she definitely would not be allowed is a Tarantula.

After dinner Mac went back to her office. Rod put the 2 youngest girls to bed with Elizabeth's help and Rebecca went to study. Horace thought about Elizabeth and deep down he knew something was hurting her. He decided to talk to his Mom about it.

He walked through the west wing to his mothers office

_Horace: Hi Mom are you busy_

_Mac: What's up baby_

_Horace: Is Elizabeth OK, I just get the feeling that something is up with her_

_Mac: She has been a little upset recently_

_Horace: Why Mom_

_Mac: I can't tell you, and I don't want you to ask her, if she is ready to tell you she will, just try and be there for her_

_Horace: OK Mom,_

_Mac: Good night sweetie_

Horace went upstairs to do some last minute revision for his test tomorrow, he hoped to do well.


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Commander in chief**

**I made Elizabeth call Mac and Rod Mom and Dad, so that this chapter would be possible. I wanted Rebecca to have a reason to get really jealous.**

Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she got ready for school and went down to the dining room, the twins and Amy were already there. She sat down at the table.

_Elizabeth: Hi _

_Rebecca: So you are going to school today_

_Elizabeth: Yes _

_Rebecca: I thought Mom and Dad might have given you the day off again, I mean you are there favourite_

_Elizabeth: That's not true_

_Rebecca: Yeah, yeah it is, and they aren't even your Mom and Dad_

_Elizabeth: I did ask if you were OK with it and you said you were_

_Rebecca: Well things have changed, _

_Horace: Hay why don't you both calm down_

_Rebecca: You don't know what it is like for me _

_Elizabeth: And you don't know what it is like for me_

_Rebecca: I have to live in the shadow of everyone, people only want to know me because of who my mother is, you should feel lucky you don't have that_

_Elizabeth: Well you should be lucky you still have your Mum and Dad_

She stood up and left the table and met Rod and Catlin in the hallway

_Rod: Hi honey are you not coming for breakfast_

_Elizabeth: I forgot a school book_

She continued on her way to her room.

_Horace: Becca that was horrible_

_Amy: Yeah Becca you were mean_

_Rebecca: It is the way I feel_

_Horace: Well you should think before you speak, she must be really hurt now._

Rod came into the dining room just as Horace was leaving

_Rod: Hi kids, where are you going Horace_

_Horace: I need to get something for school_

_Amy: Daddy, I have been thinking about my birthday, I really want a tarantula_

_Rod: You know you won't get a tarantula_

_Amy: Well a Pony will have to do_

_Rod: I don't think so Amy, you are not responsible enough yet to get a pony_

_Amy: I am too_

_Rod: OK for the next week you have to feed Regal everyday, brush him and take him a walk in the morning and at night, he is your responsibility, and if you do that, then we will think about getting you your own pet_

_Amy: Thanks Daddy_

She got up and hugged her Dad, and Mac came into the room, she had already been down in the Oval working.

_Mac: You look Happy_

_Amy: Daddy said I could get my own pet_

_Mac: Really_

She shot her husband a look

_Rod: I did not say that I said if she took care of Regal by herself for a week then we would think about it_

_Mac: Where is Horace and Elizabeth_

_Rod: They both forgot school books they should be back by now_

Elizabeth had went to her room, she felt hurt by what Becca had said and decided that she would stop calling Mac and Rod, Mom and Dad. She thought that she would be happier calling them that, but it never made her feel any different, but it upset Becca so she would stop.

_Horace: Hay can I come in_

_Elizabeth: Yeah_

_Horace: Don't listen to Becca she is just overly dramatic_

_Elizabeth: She is right though, I shouldn't call them Mom and Dad, it just felt right at the time_

_Horace: If it feels right then keep doing it_

_Elizabeth: No I can't I want to stop_

_Horace: And let Becca get her own way as usual_

_Elizabeth: It really isn't like that, I said I would only do it if you were OK with it and she isn't so I will stop, I thought it would make me feel like more of the family, but it never_

_Horace: Mom and Dad will be mad though_

_Elizabeth: Well I can't please everyone_

_Horace: Just do what makes you happy, we better go or we will be late_

_Elizabeth: yeah and you cant be late the day of your PSAT's_

_Horace: Don't remind me_

_Elizabeth: I am sure you will be fine_

_Horace: I am not too confident, but it is too late to do anything about it now._

The 2 teenagers went downstairs to the dining room

_Rod: Nice of you 2 to join us_

_Mac: Have some breakfast quickly Horace, you can't sit a test on an empty stomach_

Horace has some toast and Elizabeth picked up an apple, but never ate it, they then got ready to go to school.

_Mac: Good Luck you two_

They 4 children left for school.

Mac, Rod and Catlin were left at the dining room table

_Mac: So Mr Calloway what are we going to do now Amy thinks she is getting a Pony_

_Rod: I never once said she could have a Pony, I just said her own pet, we could get her a Goldfish_

_Mac: She has her heart set on a Pony_

_Rod: that is her number 2 choice, she really wants a pet spider_

_Mac: she is only saying that so we think a Pony is not so bad_

_Rod: I think we should get her a tarantula_

_Catlin: Elizabeth is scared of spiders, she screams really loud when she sees one_

_Rod: I wonder who she could get that from_

_Mac: Hay at least I am not scared of cotton wool_

_Rod: I am not scared I just don't like to touch the stuff_

_Catlin: I am scared of fireworks, we went to see them at Guy Falks night just before Mommy went to heaven, I got scared they would hit me_

_Rod: We are having them in a few weeks for the 4th of July, but you can watch them from inside if you want_

_Catlin: Are you going outside to watch_

_Rod: Yes_

_Catlin: Then I will go too, I just have to be brave_

_Rod: Ok, I promise they won't hit you_

_Mac: I have to get back downstairs, Catlin you have to be good for Daddy today_

_Catlin: I will be_

Catlin ran to Mac for a hug

In the Motorcade, Rebecca and Elizabeth sat in silence, Amy was bugging Horace to let her play his video games later

_Horace: Amy I am trying to revise_

_Amy: You are mean_

_Rebecca: if you don't know it now you never will_

_Horace: Just because I am not a brainbox like you_

_Rebecca: Well at least I try_

The kids finally left for school. Becca and Horace went to homeroom where they would be sitting there test.

Becca sailed through it and had finished it in about 45 minuites. She sat and thought about what she had said to her cousin that morning. She felt bad for it as it must have been really hard for her to live without her Mom, and maybe she never realsied just how lucky she was.

Horace managed to just finish the test in the hour and a half given, he struggled with it and knew that he had not done as well as he hoped, he was glad it was the PSAT and not the SAT, which they would sit in a year.

They went to history class after and they were learning about King Edward the first. Both twins found this incredible boring.

Elizabeth muddled her way through school, she found most things pretty easy as she was the best in most of her classes like science, maths, English and Geography this was due to the fact she had already done all of the work they were doing in Scotland last year. Finally the school day ended and she met Becca as Horace was going to Swim Practice. Elizabeth decided that she would try and talk to Becca.

_Elizabeth: So how was the test_

_Rebecca: Fine_

The 2 girls got into the limo

_Elizabeth: If I have done or said anything to upset you then I am really sorry_

_Rebecca: I am sorry for what I said, I should think before I speak_

_Elizabeth: Can we be friends again_

_Rebecca: Yeah I would like that_

Rebecca put her hand on her cousins arm and the 2 girls hugged

_Elizabeth: I have decided to go back to calling your parents Aunt Mac and Uncle Rod, _

_Rebecca: You don't have to do that_

_Elizabeth: Yeah I do, I mean it felt right at the time, but I said I would only do it if you were all OK with it and your _aren't

_Rebecca: Thank you_

Rebecca told Elizabeth all about history and learning about Edward the 1st.

_Elizabeth: I don't like him_

_Rebecca: Why_

_Elizabeth: Have you never seen braveheart, he liked to kill Scottish people_

_Rebecca: No I have never seen it_

_Elizabeth: You should really watch it, Edward the first was king of England then and Scotland never had a King as Alexander the 3rd had died after his children, he only had a 3 year old Granddaughter who was promised in marriage to Edward the 2nd, but she died when she was 8 so there were many contenders for the throne, and that is when Braveheart starts._

_Rebecca: I want to watch it, maybe we can get it and watch it at the weekend_

_Elizabeth: I have it in my room we can watch it tonight if you want_

_Rebecca: Cool, We are doing Edward the second next week is there a film about him_

_Elizabeth: he is in Braveheart as the Prince of Wales, he hated Scottish too, but he was a weakling his wife had an affair with William Wallace, it is said that none of his children are his because he was Gay_

_Rebecca: Seriously_

_Elizabeth: Yeah his wife invaded his country and then he renounced the throne for his son, he then got murdered. He was the king in 1314_

_Rebecca: What happened in 1314_

_Elizabeth: The battle of Bannockburn when the Scottish beat the English and Robert the Bruce became King_

_Rebecca: You make this much more exciting than Mr Hodge, he is so boring_

_Elizabeth: AT least when I get to the end of my junior year history will no longer be a problem_

_Rebecca: When did you learn all this_

_Elizabeth: At school, we started doing the monarchy when I was about 9 we started right at the beginning with the Anglo Saxons right up to the house of Windsor_

_Rebecca: Cool, lets go watch Braveheart then_

The 2 girls put the film on in the family room and they were at the battle of Stirling Bridge when Mac came in.

_Mac: What are you girls watching_

_Rebecca: Braveheart_

_Mac: Is that not R rated_

Elizabeth had a version from Britain and there it is rated 15

_Elizabeth: Nope it is from the UK it is a 15_

_Mac: OK just don't let the little ones see it they will have nightmares_

_Rebecca: OK_

The 2 girls spent the rest of the night watching British films that Becca had not seen, they watched Love actually, Gregory's girl and long time dead.

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own commander in chief**

Becca had started to talk to a guy on line he was called no fear guy and she spoke to him all the time. She had decided to go an meet him and he asked her to meet him at the capital grill on Saturday night, Becca had decided to go along and took her fake ID with her, she thought she would be perfectly safe as secret service would be with her.

Elizabeth decided that she would talk to her aunt and uncle about no longer calling them Mom and Dad, she was surprised that they were fine with the news and said that it was completely her decision and she was to do what made her happy. Mac did say that she hoped that it was her own decision and she was not influenced by her cousins.

On Satuurday morning Mac woke Amy up early as she had to take Regal for a walk and then Elizabeth and Amy both had a dancing lesson.

Mac walked into Amy's room and she was fast asleep she gently shook her arm.

_Mac: baby it is time to get up_

_Amy: Hi Mommy_

Amy woke up and Mac helped her to get ready

_Amy: Mommy do I have to pick up Regals poo and put it in a bag_

_Mac: Yes, we can't have it all over the whitehouse_

_Amy: But it is gross_

Mac laughed to herself a dog won't be so bad, but if she got a pony it would be much worse.

_Mac: you still have to do it _

Amy got regal and put his lead on she then took him for his walk she brought him back up to the residence and had breakfast with her family.

_Rod: So how was your walk with the dog_

_Amy: I don't want to do it again, it is gross_

_Rod: Well if you really want your own pet you will have it_

_Amy: I don't want a Pony anymore, Pony's poos will be even bigger_

Catlin started to giggle

_Catlin: Amy said poo_

_Rebecca: We are trying to eat here, don't be gross Amy_

_Amy: Shut up Rebecca_

_Rod: Amy we do not tell people to shut up in this house _

the tone of his voice was very authoritative and Amy immediately apologised to her sister.

_Amy: Anyway I don't want a pony, I want a tarantula _

_Mac: Amy you are not getting a pet spider, I think you will just need to wait and see what you get_

_Amy: Well can I get a cellphone_

Mac and Rod looked at each other and in unison said No.

_Amy: But Horace, Becca and Elizabeth all have one_

_Rebecca: Who would you phone_

_Amy: My friends have one I can phone them_

_Mac: You are far to young for a cellphone, you can get one when you are 12 or 13_

_Amy: But I want one now_

_Rod: Amy you have heard our decision_

_Amy: Not fair, I need one, I want one_

_Mac: Amy if I hear you say I want anymore then you will not be getting anything, now I think you should go and get ready for dancing_

_Elizabeth: Yeah Amy lets get our stuff_

_Amy: No I am not going and you can't make me_

_Rod: I think someone needs a timeout_

_Amy: Only babies get timeout, Horace, Becca and Elizabeth don't_

_Mac: Do you want us to ground you instead, because that can be done_

_Amy: No_

_Rod: Well go and sit in the timeout chair _

_Catlin: I am a good girl I never got a timeout yesterday at all_

_Mac: I know you were so good, are you going to be good today too_

_Catlin: Yes Mommy_

Amy did as she was told and sat in the big armchair she folded her arms at her chest and sat with a big frown on her face.

Elizabeth left to get her stuff and went to dancing practice, Horace also left the table he was going to do some homework.

_Rebecca: Mom, Dad before you go just to let you know I am going out tonight_

_Mac: Where to_

_Rebecca: A friends house, see she is having a little birthday party, just a few girls_

_Mac: Is Elizabeth going_

_Rebecca: No it is only people from my year, she dosen't really know them_

_Rod: All right, but be in for 10_

_Rebecca: I was wondering since you are such great parents could I maybe stay out a little later_

_Mac: OK 11, but I mean it Becca not a second later_

She smiled and gave her parents a hug

_Rebecca: Thanks Mom_

_**Please Review**_


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac had to go to work, but before it she wanted to talk to Amy about her behaviour at breakfast, she walked into the formal family room where the timeout chair was, and walked over to Amy. She crouched down to Amy's height. Amy saw her mother come in and sat in silence, she did not want to be in the chair anymore, she felt like she had been there for hours when in reality it was only 10 minutes.

_Mac: I do not like the way you behaved there_

_Amy: I'm sorry can I please go and play now_

_Mac: No we are going to talk just now, just you and me_

_Amy: Where is Daddy, is he angry_

_Mac: Daddy has some phonecalls to make, Amy you were acting like a spoiled child earlier_

_Amy: I never meant too, I just wanted a cellphone_

_Mac: You are far too young your brother and sisters only got one for there 14th birthday_

_Amy: Elizabeth has one_

_Mac: Yes her Mom got her it in Scotland and we let her keep it to call her friends in Scotland_

_Amy: I am sorry Mommy, can I please get a new bike for my birthday_

_Mac: You will just need to wait and see you still have a week to go_

_Amy: OK Mommy I will be good now I promise, do I have to go back to dancing again, I don't like it anymore_

Mac knew this would happen, Amy started a new club or activity and she always done it for a few weeks and then quit, she had done it with tennis lessons, swimming lessons, ballet lessons and Mac and Rod had known that if they got Amy a Pony and riding lessons she would have got fed up with that too.

_Mac: I think you should try it for another few weeks and if you really don't like it then you can stop_

_Amy: But I am not good at it_

_Mac: Well maybe you just need a little bit of practice I am sure when Elizabeth started she would not have been very good _

_Amy: OK I will go for a bit longer._

Mac kissed her daughter and then headed for the door

_Amy: Mommy am I still on a timeout_

_Mac: No baby you can go and play now, but be good Mrs Frost is here to look after you and Catlin and she will tell me if you are naughty._

_Amy: OK_

Amy had cheered up and ran out of the room,

_Mac: NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE AMY_

_Amy: SORRY MOMMY_

She started to walk and went up to her bed room to play.

Elizabeth went to dancing she had made a few friends there, but there was one girl Sharon who was incredible jealous of how well Elizabeth could dance, she was always making horrible comments to Elizabeth about her family, Elizabeth let most of the things slide, but her new friends were now starting to side with Sharon, purley because she was the most popular person in the class. Elizabeht was doing a heavy dance and went to put her heavy shoes on, but what she never knew was that Sharon had sprayed them with oil on the sole to make them incredibly slippey. Elizabeth put the on and walked to the wooden floor as soon as she got to the floor she fell. Her leg was very sore and her secret service agents came running over, they had not noticed the sabotage happening to her shoes they just saw her fall.

_Joan: Are you OK_

_Elizabeth: I think I have broke my leg_

The pain was so bad she was trying to hold the tears back.

Joan put her wrist up to her mouth and spoke

_Joan: Liberty is injured, we need to get her to hospital_

They managed to get her out of the building and into the motorcade where they drove to Bethesda

Mac was in her office when Vince came in.

_Vince: Ma'am Elizabeth is on her was to Bethesda_

Mac suddenly thought of the worst things, had she been attacked

_Mac: Vince what is wrong_

_Vince: She fell in dancing, they think she may have broke her leg_

_Mac: I want to go with her to the hospital_

_Vince: We thought you might we are preparing the motorcade._

Mac went to the motorcade with Rod,

_Rod: I hope she is OK_

_Mac: I am sure she will be fine, I mean it is only a broken leg_

_Rod: Do you know how painful that is I broke mine when I was about 16_

_Mac: Will she be Ok_

_Rod: Yes, she will just be in a bit of pain for a while._

Eventually they got to the hospital, Elizabeth had already been to X ray and they found that she had indeed broken her leg, and had plastered her leg.

Mac and Rod were taken to her and told she could go home, the doctor at the hospital had given them a file to be taken to DR Broke and were told that he would prescribe pain releif.

_Mac: Are you all right Darling_

_Elizabeth: Yes my leg just hurts, and I won't be able to dance for at least 6 weeks_

_Mac: When we get home you can go up to bed and rest_

_Elizabeth: I am not sick_

_Rod: No you will be tired once Dr Broke prescribes pain relief and the more you rest your leg the quicker it will heal_

_Elizabeth: Fine, but can I get a TV and DVD player for my room then_

_Mac: Yes_

They drove back to the Whitehouse, and Elizabeth had decided not to mention that her shoes were slideyer than usual she just wanted to let the incident rest.

When they arrived at the Whitehouse Mad had arranged for a press conference as there was one of her bills was also going to congress ,

_Gild: Ma'am Why were you at Bethesda today is your health OK_

_Mac: Yes my health is fine, I was there for my daughter Elizabeth who fell at dancing practice and broke her leg_

Most of the questions were about her new bill on the minimum wage.

After the press conference she went to her office and done some work she then went to have dinner with her family.She was early for a change and the first person there, Elizabeth was the last as it took her so long to get down the stairs.

_Elizabeth: Sorry I am late_

_Rod: That is OK_

_Amy: I wish I went to dancing today so I could have seen you fall I bet it was funny_

_Mac: Young lady you have just earned yourself another timeout after dinner_

Catlin suddenly threw her dinner all over Horace

_Rod: Catlin that was very naught now apologise to Horace_

Mac went to get her more dinner and put it in front of her

_Mac: I want you to eat it all that was very naughty throwing it on your brother_

_Catlin: Can I get a timeout please_

_Rod: Why do you want a timeout, it is not suppose to be fun_

_Catlin: So I can beat Amy, she says if I get more timeouts than her she will give me a barbie_

_Amy: I never_

_Rod: Catlin you will not be getting a timeout, _

_Catlin: But I was naughty and I want a Barbie_

_Mac: Amy were you doing this to get Catlin in trouble_

_Amy: No Mommy I wasnt, she is making it up_

_Catlin: No I'm not, she said she would give me a Barbie if I got more timeouts than her_

_Rod: That is enough from the 2 of you, Amy you will be getting a time out after dinner and so will Catlin, that way you will both have had the same amount_

_Mac: Catlin were you naughty today, you said you would be a good girl_

_Catlin: Yes because Amy said I would get a Barbie if I got more timeouts than her_

Eventually the family finished dinner and both of the girls got a timeout.

Elizabeth went to her room and as promised she had got a TV and DVD player put into her room, but just until her leg was better, Mac and Rod did not want the kids to watch too much TV and had never allowed them to have a TV in their rooms. Rebecca knocked on her door and came in.

_Rebecca: Hi how is your leg_

_Elizabeth: Soar_

_Rebecca: Can I ask you a favour_

_Elizabeth: Yeah what is it_

_Rebecca: I told Mom and Dad that I am going to a friends house for a birthday party, but I'm not_

_Elizabeth: Where are you going_

_Rebecca: I have me a guy online and I am going to meet him_

_Elizabeth: Are you stupid he could be anyone_

_Rebecca: I will have the service with me, I just thought that someone should know where I am, thats what they say when you go to meet someone from the internet, so I will tell you. I am going to the Capital Grill_

_Elizabeth: Are you sure that is a good idea, that is where all the Whitehouse staff and everyone from the hill goes_

_Rebecca: Yeah it will be fine, can I please borrow your white sandals that is the big favour I wanted to ask_

_Elizabeth: Yeah well I won't be able to wear them for a while, God I wish I was going out tonight, but I have to stay in bed_

_Rebecca: At least you have a TV, well I better go and get ready_

Mac went down to the Oval she was watching TV, it was showing congress and she just found out that her bill had passed, everyone in the administration was really happy.

_Vince: I think we should all go out and celebrate_

_Kelly: Yeah I think that is a great idea_

_Mac: I think I will pass guys I am going to spend the night with the kids_

_Rod: I think we could go Mac, Becca is out at her friends, Elizabeth is asleep, Horace is at Staceys and the 2 little ones go to bed in 20 minutes_

_Mac: Allright where are we going?_

_Jim: How about the usual the Capital Grill_

_Dickie: Yeah that sounds good_

_Jim: Ma'am I will inform the service and get the motorcade ready_

_Mac: I am going to put the girls to bed first _

Mac and Rod went upstaris Amy and Catlin had both had a timeout, they were stunned at how devious Amy was, she didn't want to be in trouble the most so she told Catlin if she got more timeouts she would give her a toy. Rod went to put Catlin to bed while Mac put Amy to bed, she quicky checked in on Elizabeth who was fast asleep and then went to her room and got changed. She had not been to a bar for ages and was really looking forward to it she just hoped that there would not be too much press there.

Mac went downstair and got into the motorcade with Rod and Kelly, Jim, Vince and Dickie followed in the next car.

Rebecca arrived at the capital Grill she got her IM machine out and called to nofearguy, he told her where he was sitting and Becca met him. She went over to him and sat down next to him.

_Colin: Hi you must be Kathreen_

_Rebecca: Yes, and you are Colin_

_Colin: If you don't mind me saying you look a lot like Rebecca Calloway the presidents daughter_

_Rebecca: I am Rebecca Calloway_

_Colin: I thought you said you were Kathreen who is suppose to be a Republican_

_Rebecca: I used my middle name, but evetything else I said is real_

_Colin: This may be quiet akward you see I work for Nathan Tempelton_

The 2 of them decided not to let who Becca's mother or Colin's boss get in the way of them, they both really liked each other, they got to know each other and started to kiss.

Mac and Rod got out of the motorcade and were suprised by the number of photographers who were there, Rod immedialty spotted Agent Powers Rebeccas principle secret service agent

_Rod: I think our daughter may have lied to us tonight_

_Mac: Why do you say that_

Before Rod could point Powers out to Mac, Kelly spoke

_Kelly: Is that Agent Powers over there_


	36. Chapter 36

Rod and Mac immediately walked over in her direction and soon spotted Rebecca kissing a man. They walked over to her and stood beside her, by now most people were looking as everyone in the bar saw what was going on, but Rod just wanted to kill this man, he was not a young boy he must have been in his twenties. Rod coughed loudly and Rebecca looked up.

_Rebecca: Mom, Dad what are you doing here_

_Rod: I should ask you the same question_

Rod was furious he and Mac were towering above the young couple who were now very scared

_Colin: Madam president it is an honour to meet you_

_Mac: It would be more of an honour if you were not in a bar with my daughter who is by the way underage_

Mac put her hands on her hips and looked at her daughter, Rebecca could see the disappointment in her mothers eyes

_Rebecca: It is my fault don't blame Colin and he never bought me alcohol_

_Mac: There is a limo outside Rebecca get in it we will be there behind you_

Rebecca went to the limo and got in she knew she was going to be in big trouble now

_Rod: Honey you stay here and enjoy your night_

_Mac: No i don't want to we need to deal with her tonight_

Mac went to find her staff to let them know she was going home, she found Kelly.

_Mac: We are going to leave now Kelly we need to deal with Becca_

_Kelly: Do you want us to leave too_

_Mac: No you should all stay enjoy your night I will see you on Monday morning_

Mac and Rod left the bar to lots of press outside who were shouting many questions to her and Rod.

_Reporter: Did you know your daughter was here and come to confront her_

_Reporter: Did you know your daughter was dating someone from Nathan Tempelton's office_

_Reporter: Is Rebecca going to be punished for her actions tonight._

Mac and Rod got into the limo they were both furious at there daughter.

_Mac: What just happened there Rebecca_

_Rebecca: I am really sorry Mom_

_Rod: How long have you been going out with that guy for_

_Rebecca: Today was our first date_

_Mac: How did you meet him_

_Rebecca: Online_

_Mac: You went and met a guy from the internet, Rebecca you should never do that it is so dangerous, people can lie online_

_Rebecca: I had secret service with me, I really done nothing wrong, I was not drinking_

_Mac: What about honesty and trust, you told us you were going to a friends birthday party, we trusted you and you let us down_

_Rebecca: I knew you would not let me go if you knew the truth_

_Mac: You are right there we would not have let you go._

The limo drove up to the Whitehouse and the 3 of them went straight to the residence

_Mac: All right young lady go and sit in the dining room we are going to talk about this behaviour_

Rod and Mac went to check on the youngest 3 children before going into the dining room to see Rebecca

_Rod: I AM SO ANGRY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, HOW OLD IS THAT BOY_

_Rebecca: He is 22, _

_Mac: Where does he work_

Mac had heard the reporter say that he works for Nathan Tempelton, she wanted to know if this was true

_Rebecca: He is an intern for Mr Tempelton_

_Rod: REBECCA ARE YOU STUPID, DONT YOU THINK HE IS MAYBE USING YOU TO GET TO YOUR MOTHER_

_Rebecca: NO, I LOVE HIM_

_Mac: YOU HAVE KNOWN HIM FOR 2 MINUTES_

_Rod: YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME_

_Rebecca: THAT IS NOT FAIR, he never knew who I was until today,he is not using me_

Mac was furious at her daughter, but had managed to calm herself down so that she was no longer shouting

_Mac: Honey I don't mind that he works for Nathan my problem is that he works a full time job and is no longer a school, he is far too old for you_

_Rebecca: Mom he is only 22 I mean I will be 17 in a few weeks so he will only be 5 and a half years older than me_

_Mac: that is a big age difference, this guy has finished college and you still have a year of high school_

_Rod: I AM NOT HAVING IT REBECCA, YOU WILL NOT SEE HIM AGAIN AND THAT WILL BE THE END OF THE DISCUSSION_

_Mac: Rod lets calm down and we can discuss this calmly, Rebecca go upstairs to your room, your father and I will discuss you punishment and come up to see you_

Rebecca went upstairs she could not believe her luck the one time her parents went out to a bar just happened to be the night she was there.

_Mac: Rod if we tell her she can't see him he will be more appealing to her_

_Rod: So we let her date a 22 year old, are you really happy with it_

Rod was getting very flustered and the vain at the top of his head was popping out a sure sign that he was angry. He got up and started to pace the floor

_Mac: Of course I am not happy about it, but we are losing her and I don't want that_

_Rod: Mac I am not happy about her dating him, I know what 22 year old men want, remember I was one not that long ago_

_Mac: It was a fair while ago Rod, in fact nearly 25 years_

They both laughed weakly

_Rod: I just mean all 22 year old men want is sex and Rebecca is only 16_

_Mac: And the age of consent in DC is 16 so she won't be breaking any laws_

_Rod: Do you really think she is ready for sex_

_Mac: I don't know Rod, but we can't stop her from doing it as much as I want to keep her a baby, she isn't one and I don't want to lose her, by not letting her see him_

Rod sat at the table and he took his wives hand he could tell that this was very difficult for her

_Rod: If we let her see him, then he is only allowed to see her in this house and he is not allowed in her room at all_

_Mac: She will want to go out on dates with him_

_Rod: As long as he has her home for 10 and he better not touch her_

_Mac: I will talk to Rebecca and make it perfectly clear that she can see him, and what kind of behaviour I think is appropriate_

_Rod: I think we should have the sex talk with her again_

_Mac: Would you like to do that Rod, you always leave it to me, even with Horace_

Mac was annoyed by this fact whenever there was a need for one of the kids to have a sex discussion Rod always found a way out of it, even if Amy asked awkward questions like what is a virgin.

_Rod: Well you are so much better at it than me_

_Mac: Speaking of Horace it is 10.45 and he is not home yet, I think maybe you will have to talk to him about sex it looks like him and Stacey are getting very serious_

_Rod: can't you do it, _

_Mac: No he needs to hear it from you, I will deal with Rebecca and you can deal with Horace_

_Rod: So what are we going to do about Rebecca are we grounding her for lying and going to a bar_

_Mac: Yes, for how long_

_Rod: I don't know how about indefinitely, let her sweat for a while and take her phone and computer off her too_

_Mac: OK_

Just then Horace came in and it was now 11pm

_Mac: What time do you call this young man_

_Horace: Sorry I am late, my watch stopped_

Mac picked up Horace's wrist and looked at his watch, which said 11pm

_Mac: Next time you use that excuse it may be a good idea to put your watch back and hour or so_

_Rod: Your curfew was 1 hour ago_

_Horace: i am sorry I lost track of time, _

_Mac: Well I hope you had fun, you have just got yourself grounded for 2 weeks_

_Horace: That is not fair last time it was just 1 week_

_Rod: And you obviously never learned your lesson, now go upstairs _

Mac and Rod followed Horace upstairs and went to their daughters room

_Mac: We have decided that you are grounded_

_Rebecca: For how long_

_Rod: We don't know yet and I want your cellphone , IM machine and Laptop_

_Rebecca: That is so not fair you can't stop me from seeing Colin_

_Mac: We are not going to, you can see him when you are no longer grounded._

Mac looked at Rod he knew he wanted her to leave, he was going to talk to Horace and she was going to talk to Becca.

Rod left the room for his sons and Mac sat on Rebecca's bed

_Mac: Darling I want to be here for you and I know it is difficult because of my job and it is a lot harder since your cousins have come to stay, _

_Rebecca: You are here for me, I mean you are in my room_

_Mac: I managed to talk your father into letting you see Colin, but there will be no more sneaking around and I want you to realise that he is a lot older than you and he will be looking for a lot more out of a relationship than you should be_

_Rebecca: Mom I learned from Mike that I am not ready to have sex yet and I know that if Colin really loves me he will not force me_

_Mac: I am glad to hear that Sweetie, I just wanted to make sure that you know it is OK to say no and you should wait as long as possible_

_Rebecca: Yeah I know Mom _

_Mac: Honey you know that when you are ready you can come to me I am not a prude I was not a virgin when I got married_

_Rebecca: Mom _she said this in an embrrased tone

_Mac: Get some sleep_

_Rebecca: My laptop and IM machine are over there and here is my cell phone_

Rebecca handed her mother her cell phone and Mac gave her it back

_Mac: Give Colin a message let him know that for the next month you will not be able to see or talk to him, but after that you can date him again_

_Rebecca: Thanks Mom_

_Mac: Give me your phone in the morning we won't tell your Dad that you sent Colin a message_

_Rebecca: Mom I love you_

Mac was so happy Rebecca had not said that too her for a long time and she missed it dearly

_Mac: I love you too my baby girl, see you in the morning._

She kissed her daughter head and left her room

Rod went to Horace's room he knocked on the door, but there was no answer, all Rod could hear was music. He walked into the room and turned the volume on the stereo down

_Rod: I knocked I guess you never heard me_

_Horace: So what do you want to yell at me again_

Rod sat on Horace's seat for his desk

_Rod: I want to talk about you and Stacey, the 2 of you have been going out for a while _

_Horace: And is there anything wrong with that_

_Rod: Have you and her had sex yet_

_Horace: No Dad_

_Rod: Good, but when you do, I want you to promise me that you will show her respect_

_Horace: Yes _

_Rod: I want you to treat her in the same way you would want a boy to treat Becca or Lizzie_

_Horace: Yeah Dad I will_

_Rod: Good that is all I wanted to know, see you later son._

Mac and Rod left there Children's rooms at the same time and met in the hall way they walked to their own room but noticed the light on as they passed Elizabeth's, Mac opened the door to find her awake sitting at her desk

_Mac: Honey what are you doing up_

_Elizabeth: I couldn't sleep my leg hurts and I can't get comfy_

Mac looked at her eyes and could tell she had been crying

_Mac: Did you have another nightmare darling_

_Elizabeth: Yes I just wish I would stop having them_

_Mac: I know honey would it help if I slept in here tonight_

_Elizabeth: No, but I think you may be right about seeing a counsellor_

_Mac: I am glad baby, I will get one organised tomorrow_

_Elizabeth: I don't want Becca or Horace to know or Uncle Rod_

_Mac: It will be difficult to keep from Uncle Rod, but we can keep it from the twins, I promise he will be OK with it_

_Elizabeth: I don't want him to know what happened with Rick_

_Mac: We will just tell him it is for your nightmares, I promise he won't pressure you into talking about it OK_

_Elizabeth: OK_

_Mac: Get some sleep baby_

Mac helped her back to her bed and tucked her in, she kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. She went back to her bedroom and Rod was already there waiting, he slowly undressed his wife while Kissing her body all over, he ran a bath and the couple enjoyed a nice bath together before going to bed and making love.

**Please Review**


	37. Chapter 37

**I forgot to mention it in my last chapter, but I do not own commander in chief**

It was not Wednesday and Horace and Rebecca were due to get there PSAT scores sent through in the post they should have both received them after school. Mac had organised a counsellor with Dr Brock he had found a very nice Dr who had been vetted by secret service and was a child psychologist, he assured Mac that she was one of the best. They had decided that instead of Elizabeth going to her office it would be best if she came to the Whitehouse, but Mac had asked her to be very discrete as she did not want the press finding out.

The family met for breakfast that morning as usual.

_Mac: Good morning everyone_

_Rod: Hi honey_

_Mac: Where is Catlin?_

_Rod: I left her in bed she has a sore throat and a fever, I think we might need to get the Doctor to look at her_

Mac immediately left the room and went to her youngest daughters room, she went in and found her awake Mac put her hand against her forehead and could feel her very hot.

_Mac: Daddy said you don't feel well_

_Catlin: My throat hurts_

She spoke very quietly and her voice was horse

_Mac: Open your mouth and let Mommy see your throat_

Catlin did and Mac immediately knew what was wrong, Becca and Horace had both had the same thing when they were young as did Elizabeth, in fact Amy had been the only one who had not had to have her tonsils removed.

_Mac: OK baby, I am going to get the doctor to come and see you, I know your throat is soar, but I want you to try and eat something_

_Catlin: I don't want anything_

_Mac: Not even some chocolate ice cream_

_Catlin: Can I have strawberry please_

Mac went downstairs and got some ice cream for Catlin, this of course started Amy off as she too wanted ice cream

_Amy: Mommy can I have some too_

_Mac: You can after school, Catlin is only allowed it because her throat is sore_

_Amy: OK_

_Elizabeth: Does she have tonsillitis, she had it a couple of times in Scotland_

_Mac: Yeah I think she does, Rebecca and Horace were her age when they had to get their tonsils out_

_Amy: I never had to get mine out and I am older than 4 now so I won't need them out will I_

_Elizabeth: I was 9 when I got mines out_

Amy immediately got worried she did not want to have an operation and she thought it was only little kids who got there tonsils out

_Amy: Mommy will I have to get mines out, I don't want to_

_Mac: You are OK just now sweetie but you might need to get them out when you are older_

Mac took the ice cream up and called for the Dr he came up and confirmed Mac's diagnosis, he told them that her tonsils were very big and swollen and form her medical records he could see that she had tonsilits a few times before

_Dr Brock: Ma'am I think it would be best if we perform a tonsillectomy on Catlin_

_Mac: When will she need it done_

_Dr Brock: It would be best if she had the surgery as soon as this infection clears up, we can book Bethesda for 2 weeks that should give the infection enough time to clear up. I have prescribed amoxocillin as she is allergic to penicillin_

_Mac: Thanks_

_Dr Brock: And I hope you feel better soon_

_Catlin: I sure hope so too, Mommy can I have more ice cream and a drink_

_Dr Brock: You need to make sure your Mommy and Daddy give you lots of icecream, thats the good thing about being sick_

_Catlin: When I used to go to the doctors I always got a lollipop,_

The Doctor luckily always brought sweeties with him when he went to see a child and the first children were no exception

_Dr Brock: I don't know are you too sick for a sweetie_

_Catlin: No please_

He gave her a lollypop and she was happy again

_Dr Brock: I would keep an eye on Amy she still has her tonsils just incase the infection spreads to her, you and the other kids should be fine you have all had your tonsils removed_

_Mac: What about Rod_

_Dr Brock: He should be OK too as tonsil problems tend to be heredity and I think it is in your family's genes were the problem lies _

_Mac: Thank you_

The doctor left Catlin's bedroom and Mac went down to the dining room, Rod was suppose to be going to Arizona today to make a speech and Mac was working so the Nanny Mrs Frost would be looking after the kids. Mac told her about Catlin and told her that she was not allowed outside, she had to stay in the house.

Elizabeth went into her health class and her teacher had told the class they would be doing a project and she would be putting the class into pairs to do it, they were to pretend to be married and would be given an electronic baby to look after. Elizabeth was not happy at the prospect, she did not want to look after a screaming doll.

_Mrs Dunlop: All right class I will be paring you up for our parenting project_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and her teacher saw

_Mrs Dunlop: Is there a problem Miss Allen_

_Elizabeth: No _

_Mrs Dunlop: Well lets start with you, your partner for the project will be James Fleming_

Great Elizabeth thought she would rather do it with anyother person in the class than him, she would even rather do it herself

_Mrs Dunlop: Would you both like to come and collect your baby_

They both went to the front of the room and got their baby, she was called Ann and had blonde hair,

The rest of the class were pared up and had their babies, Mrs Dunlop explained how the project worked they had to keep their baby alive for 1 week and they had to do it together by keeping a diary of who done what.

_Mrs Dunlop: There is 20 minutes left of class I suggest you spend this time getting to know your new family_

_James: So how are you?_

_Elizabeth: Fine_

_James: Look can we just forget what happened_

_Elizabeth: I can't just forget it, I saw you kissing Natasha_

_James: I know I am really sorry, she came on to me you never saw a lot because I pushed her away_

_Elizabeth: What about what Mike did to Becca_

_James: You said to me once that I am not my brother, he is a jerk him and I don't talk anymore he moved in with Dad and I stay with Mom now_

_Elizabeth: I am sorry, but I just find it difficult to trust people_

_James: Can we at least still be friends, I mean we have to do this project together, and decided who has Ann to look after and when_

_Elizabeth: She is a doll, it can't be that difficult_

Elizabeth looked at her ex-boyfriend and he looked incredibly cute as always, but he was holding the doll and rocking it as if it was a real baby

_James; Well we need to take it in turn to feed her and bathe her and take her walks_

_Elizabeth: I find it difficult enough to do that myself just now, My leg is in plaster_

_James: Well I will have her a lot, I always wanted a baby brother or sister,_

_Elizabeth: You wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night, to have food thrown on you and for your parents and everyone to give the baby attention and not you, it is really not great_

_James: Do you want to come to mine after school, we can decide who looks after the baby_

_Elizabeth: I can't I have a doctors appointment you can come to mines though after dinner, _

_James: Your Uncle hates me_

_Elizabeth: He is in Arizona_

_James: Cool how about 6.30_

The bell rang and James still had the doll

_James: I will take her you don't want to have to take a baby to the doctors, _

Elizabeth met with Rebecca and Horace to go home they got into the secret service car.

Horace put his MP3 player on

_Elizabeth: Rebecca I really like James again_

_Rebecca: He cheated on you_

_Elizabeth: I know, but we got pared up in health class for the parenting project and we spent ages talking_

_Rebecca: Wait are you doing the parenting project, where is your baby_

_Elizabeth: James has her he is bringing her back to ours tonight_

_Rebecca: Horace and I got pared up for that project_

_Elizabeth: Seriously that is too weird_

_Rebecca: I know, our teacher said it was good as we lived in the same house like a real married couple, Mom went off her head because the doll would not stop crying and it was right during her confirmation hearing,_

_Elizabeth: But James was so sweet with the doll, he keeps calling it a baby and he holds it as though it was real, he was really cute today_

_Rebecca: he still kissed Natasha_

_Elizabeth: He said she kissed him and it never meant anything and I believe him that girl has been through almost every boy in my year _

_Rebecca: If you still like him then I think you should see him, but be careful I mean if he is anything like his brother watch out_

_Elizabeth: He and Mike don't talk anymore_

They arrived back at the Whitehouse and Mac came upstairs and she knew her 2 oldest children would be opening the results to there PSAT's and she wanted to go with Elizabeth to her first doctors appointment.

_Mac: Hay kids how was school_

She was greeted by a chorus of _fine, all right _and _OK_

Mac handed her 2 oldest children an envelope

_Mac: Remember it doesn't matter what you get because I know you both tried your hardest._

Horace opened his letter and was happy when he saw that he had got 18 out of a possible 24. In the PSAT test it is out of a possible 24, but the real SAT test is out of 240 a good indication of how you will do on the SAT is to just add a 0 to your PSAT test score.

_Horace: I got 18 out of 24, _

_Mac: that is great baby I knew you would do good_

Rebecca opened hers but could not look she had worked so hard for this test and was scared incase she did bad. She handed it to Elizabeth,

_Rebecca: You open it_

Elizabeth opened it she saw what Rebecca's score was and really knew that she could do better than that

_Rebecca: So what did I get_

_Elizabeth: 10_

_Rebecca: Very funny_

_Elizabeth: I am not joking_

_Mac: Elizabeth that is not funny_

Elizabeth handed the letter to her Aunt who also saw that she had 10

_Mac: Honey remember that this is only a practice, i am sure you must have been very stressed and you will do much better in the SAT's_

_Rebecca: I am going upstairs to study can you all just leave me alone_

Mac put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder

_Mac: Are you ready to go honey, Dr Campbell is in Dr Brocks office_

_Elizabeth: Yeah I am ready, James is coming over after dinner_

_Mac: I don't know if that is a good idea_

_Elizabeth: He is my partner for out health class project we have to look after a doll, he has her just now and is bringing her here tonight_

_Mac: I hate this project when the twins done it I never got a decent nights sleep_

_Elizabeth: Well I have a feeling James may take the doll a lot he treats it like a real baby_

They got to the doctors office and went in, Mac could tell that Elizabeth was nervous and she wanted to make sure she was comfortable before she left.

_Dr Campbell: Madam President I am Dr Campbell and you must be Elizabeth._

_Elizabeth: Yes_

_Dr Campbell: Why don't you sit down, I think today we can spend getting to know each other and anything you say in this room, stays in this room_

Elizabeth looked at her aunt, she immediately felt comfortable with Dr Campbell she was quiet young and Elizabeth thought she seemed very nice. Just then Dr Brock came in.

_Dr Brock: I see you have all met Dr Campbell, Ma'am can I speak to you about Catlin, I have managed to book her surgery and would like to speak to you about it._

_Mac: Yes that sounds good, honey I will be in my office when you get out if you want to talk _

_Elizabeth: OK_

Mac and Dr Brock left and Elizabeth just spent the day talking with Dr Campbell, she just wanted to get to know Elizabeth so they talked about normal things like what she liked, they talked about dancing and movies. At the end of the hour Elizabeth felt very comfortable with her new Dr.

Elizabeth went to the Westwing and found Vince outside her Aunt's office

_Elizabeth: Hi Vince is my aunt around_

_Vince: She is in a senior staff meeting just now, it should be finished really soon, I will let her know you are here._

Vince knocked on the door to the Oval and entered

_Vince: Ma'am Elizabeth is here to see you_

_Mac: Great let her in in a few minutes_

Vince went back out

_Vince: She should be done in a few minutes, how is your leg_

_Elizabeth: it is not too bad still a bit sore_

A few moments later Jim, Dickie and Kelly were leaving Mac's office Elizabeth could not help it, but she had a huge crush on Dickie, she thought he looked like an older version of Zac from saved by the bell.

Elizabeth went into her aunts office and sat next to Mac on one of the couches

_Mac: Hi darling how was it_

_Elizabeth: OK we just talked about stuff, so we could get to know each other, we just talked about dancing and music and school._

_Mac: So when is your next appointment_

_Elizabeth: Next week_

_Mac: Honey you know Catlin is sick, she has to get her tonsils out_

_Elizabeth: yeah I figured that_

_Mac: She is getting them out in 2 weeks_

_Elizabeth: OK it is best she gets it done now, so she doesn't get tonsillitis again_

_Mac:Honey I have been thinking and I don't think it is a good idea that you and James date again_

_Elizabeth: We decided we are just going to be friends and if things go OK then we may date_

_Mac: Honey when I let you date him last time I never knew about what Rick had done to you and I am afraid that it may be too soon_

_Elizabeth: i promise things will be OK, he makes me happy and I will not do anything I don't want to, he is not his brother James and Mike are 2 very different people, infact James and Mike don't talk to each anymore after what Mike did to Becca_

_Mac: I am not going to pretend that I am happy with it, but if he makes you happy then I guess I am happy, _

_Elizabeth: Thanks you are the greatest_

Elizabeth went upstairs and up to Rebecca's roomshe found her studying, but she could tell she was stressed and nearly in tears

_Elizabeth: Becca you need to calm down everything will be OK_

_Rebecca: I can't believe I am so stupid, you get 2 points for writing your name right and I only got 10 points_

_Elizabeth: Do you think they made a mistake, can't you appeal_

_Rebecca: I don't think you are allowed to appeal_

_Elizabeth: You can in Scotland if you do bad in your standard grades or highers you can appeal and maybe get your grade moved up_

_Rebecca: I just need to study more, so is James definetly coming after dinner_

_Elizabeth: Yes_

The 5 children had arrived for dinner together and they assumed that Mac was going to miss it

_Catlin: Mommy says I have to have ice cream _Catlin informed on of the maids

_Elizabeth: I think maybe some soup will be better that is what I used to have when I had a sore throat_

_Catlin: I want ice cream_

_Elizabeth: You can have ice cream after your soup_

_Amy: Mommy said I could have ice cream too_

_Rebecca: After dinner_

_Amy: I want ice cream_

_Catlin: Me 2_

The 2 youngest children never noticed there mother standing behind them

_Elizabeth: Catlin I want you to eat soup first then you can have Ice cream_

_Mac: I think some nice soup is a great idea Catlin then you can have some ice cream_

_Catlin: Chocolate or strawberry_

_Mac: both if you want_

_Amy: You said I could have ice cream too_

_Mac: I did, didn't I, well how about we all have ice cream_

After dinner and ice cream Mac bathed Catlin and put her to bed, she explained to Catlin that she would have to go to hospital and have an operation, she said she was going to be brave and Mac explained that it she would only be in hospital for a few days and then she would have to stay in the house for a little while too.

Rebecca went to her room and started studying again she was not going to fail anymore tests at school.

Elizabeth went to her room and tried to find an outfit she looked semi decent in with her leg in a big plaster she decided on a pink skirt that rested on her knees and a white vest top she put a white sandal on her good foot, she put on some make-up and pulled her hair into a French roll with 2 bits framing her face.

Mr Waverly came up to the residence he found Elizabeth

_Mr Waverly: Elizabeth there is someone at the gates to see you a James Fleming will i let him in_

_Elizabeth: Yes please_

James came up and Elizabeth went to the family room with them, they spoke about lots of things and Elizabeth realised just how much she really liked him, he made her laugh,

They had to look after there doll for health class, and decided when they would each have her

_Elizabeth: You know most of the boys are leaving it all to the girls I am so lucky to have been pared with you_

_James: Well I just think that all children need a father, my parents split up and I know it effected me and Mike_

_Elizabeth: I never had a father and I know it would have been so much better if I did, my mum was great, but I know I missed out_

_James: I'm sorry I should have thought before I said that_

_Elizabeth: It is OK, I know that one day you would make a great father_

They were interrupted by a baby crying,

_Elizabeth: So what do we do with it now it is crying_

_James: You just need to put this in it's mouth and rock her, she has a sensor which shows when she gets attention and a thermometer in her so you have to make sure she is not too cold or hot. It can also detect loud noises_

James started to rock the doll, and Amy ran into the room

_Amy: You are a boy and playing with a doll_

_Elizabeth: Amy it is a school project and keep your voice down, you will wake Catlin_

_James: Do you want to take her Elizabeth _

Elizabeth took the doll and started to rock her, the same way she did with Catlin when she was born

_James: You are a natural_

_Elizabeth: Unlike you I had a baby sister a few years ago_

Amy left the room and went up to her room, Mrs Frost put her to bed.

Elizabeth and James got the doll quiet and then she leaned in and kissed him, he never expected it and she was leaning on top of him the best she could with her plaster cast on, she kissed him deeper and more passionately than she had ever done before.

Rod was on his way from Arizona and just came into the Whitehouse he walked up to his office in the East wing and got his messages he then went to the residence and into the family room he was stunned by what he saw when he got there

_Rod: What is going on in here_

_Elizabeth: Uncle Rod, do you remember James_

_Rod: Of course I remember James, he was the boy who had you in tears when you saw him kiss another girl_

_Elizabeth: We have sorted that out now, Uncle Rod please don't be angry_

_Rod: I am not angry,_

_Elizabeth: You aren't_

_Rod: I am glad you have chosen a boy your age and not 5 and a half years older than you_

_James: I really like Elizabeth and I promise I won't hurt her_

_Rod: It is late and I think you should head home, secret service will give you a lift, come with me_

_Elizabeth: Bye James see you at school tomorrow_

_James: Look after our daughter_

_Rod: Excuse me your daughter_

Elizabeth pointed to the doll

_Elizabeth: It is a project for health class_

James left the room with Rod he knew Rod was going to say something to him.

_Rod: I do not have a problem with you dating by daughter, but if you hurt her again then you will have me to deal with do you understand_

_James: I promise Sir I will not hurt her, you may not believe it, but I am nothing like my brother_

_Rod: Good, _

Elizabeth went up to Becca's room

_Elizabeth: Are you still studying, you are going to stress yourself out_

_Rebecca: You look happy, did everything go OK with James_

_Elizabeth: I really love him Becca, I have never loved a guy before, but he is so sweet and cute, Becca I kissed him and it was magical I am so happy_

_Rebecca: I am glad for you, maybe we can double date sometime, when I am not grounded_

_Elizabeth: Uncle Rod walked in on us kissing, we were quiet intimate_

_Rebecca: Just be careful i don't want him to hurt you the way Mike hurt me._

_Elizabeth: He won't _

Mac had finished work and went to check on her kids before going to bed, she first went to Horace's room first

_Mac: Hay baby, honey I know that you have done really well in your PSAT's and I just want you to know that I am so proud of you_

_Horace: Thanks Mom, but I just cant help, but feel bad for Becca, as much as I love the fact that I have done better than her, I just wish that she had done better_

_Mac: I know baby, I think that there must be some kind of mistake, because she worked so hard_

_Horace: I don't know Mom she seemed pretty stressed_

_Mac: All right get some sleep_

Mac next went to the 2 young girls rooms they were both already asleep she tucked them both in and went to Rebecca's room where Elizabeth and Rebecca both were.

_Mac: Hi girls, how are you both_

_Elizabeth: i am great_

_Rebecca: Fine_

_Mac: Elizabeth can you go toy your room please I will come through in a few minutes I need to talk to Becca_

Elizabeth got up and left Becca's room and went to her own

_Mac: Honey I want to talk to you about your PSAT scores_

_Rebecca: Mom I don't know what happened I really did try hard_

_Mac: I know you did and I think maybe we should call your school_

_Rebecca: No Mom I will am sure my homeroom teacher will talk to me about it tomorrow_

_Mac: OK darling, I know that it has upset you, but I don't want you to worry about it too much you have a few months before you sit the real SAT's and I am sure we can get you a tutor and everything will be fine_

_Rebecca: Thanks Mom_

_Mac: good night sweetie_

Mac left for Elizabeth's room, every night she would go around all her kids rooms it was her special time with them when she could talk to them alone, it was one of her favourite times of the day.

_Mac: Hi darling_

_Elizabeth: Hi, can I talk to you about something_

_Mac: Of course you can_

_Elizabeth: You know James, well I kissed him again and I really like him, but everyone is against us, Rebecca says she is happy, but I know she thinks I shouldn't like him. Uncle Rod made it perfectly clear that he is not happy about it_

_Mac: Uncle Rod would be unhappy no matter who you or Rebecca dated_

_Elizabeth: I guess, but I have never felt like this about any guy before I think I love him_

_Mac: Honey I just want you to be careful, you have been through a lot and you may not be ready for a serious relationship yet, don't do anything you are not ready for baby_

_Elizabeth: I promise I won't he is a really sweet guy and when you all get to know him you will think the same_

_Mac: Well I hope we can get to know him better, I am sure he is really a lovely guy. Now sleep honey_

_Elizabeth: Good night_

Mac went to her room and found Rod already asleep in their bed, she kissed his head and climbed into the bed next to him.

**I know this was a bit longer than usual, I started writing and could not stop**

**Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own commander in chief**

That night Elizabeth had a nightmare again, it was the same one she had all the time now and she always woke up at the same moment.

_She had come home from school and Catlin was crying, her mother was at work in the University where she was law professor and Rick who was unemployed at the time had went to a pub and left Catlin in the house herself in her Cot. Elizabeth made her way up the stairs and found the 2 year old in her cot terrified. She lifted her out and gave her a big cuddle, sometimes Elizabeth felt as though she was Catlin's mother and not a sister. She changed the toddlers nappy and changed her clothes before taking her downstairs and giving her a bottle. They then took out some pens and drew pictures, well Elizabeth did homework and Catlin scribbled on paper. When Rick finally came home he was very drunk he picked up his young daughter and Catlin got pen on him. Rick shouted and screamed at the toddler and Elizabeth took her off him and took Catlin to her room where they read a story. She had just managed to calm her sister down when they could hear Rick stomping up the stairs Catlin hid under the covers of Elizabeth's bed and Rick came into her room looking very frightening and angry. _

At that point Elizabeth would wake up, she could remember this day vividly, but only until that point, after it her mind goes blank and she can not remember what Rick did to her, she just wanted to keep sleeping to see if she dreamed anymore to help her remember, but she never did.

Elizabeth went downstairs to the kitchen to make a drink, she tried to go quietly, but her crutches made this difficult and Mac woke up, being President had made her a very light sleeper.

_Mac: Hi honey what are you doing up_

_Elizabeth: Getting some hot chocolate, do you want some_

Mac saw Elizabeth struggle to do it and hobble at the same time on crutches

_Mac: You sit down I will make it_

_Elizabeth: Thanks_

_Mac: Did your baby wake you up_

_Elizabeth: No I had another nightmare_

_Mac: did you tell Dr Campbell about them today_

Mac handed Elizabeth a mug of hot chocolate and the 2 of them drank it while they talked

_Elizabeth: Yes she said that I have probably do remember what happened, but I have regressed the thought, she says if I want she can hypnotise me so that I can remember, but I have to have you or Uncle Rod with me_

_Mac: Do you want to do that, if it is a really bad memory then do you want to know_

_Elizabeth: Yes I need to know and I would hope it would stop my nightmares, I want you to be with me when it happens_

_Mac: All right honey we can do it if you want, but it is 3am and I think you need to try and get some sleep while the doll is quiet_

_Elizabeth: Thanks Aunt Mac_

Elizabeth and Mac both went back to their rooms and slept till morning.

**Please Review**


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own commander in chief **

It was not the next Tuesday and Elizabeth and James were meeting at the Whitehouse to write the report for their parenting project. James was very fond of the baby, where as when Elizabeth had it at the Whitehouse, Amy or Catlin usually ended up playing with it, they were both disappointing to see it go. Catlin was almost over her tonsillitis and would be getting surgery the next Monday.

That night Mac and Rod would both be away as they were going on a trip to Alaska they were due back very early on Wednesday morning, so Rebecca had taken the chance to invite Colin over. Nathan Tempelton had found out that his new intern was dating the first daughter and he had persuaded him to use information which he obtains against the first family in return for a promotion.

Rebecca got ready excitedly she dressed in a very elegant dress and made a meal for her and Colin she had also decided to watch a film with him in the Movie theatre. Horace had the same idea as Becca and had invited Stacey over, they planned to order a Pizza and go to the bowling alley.

After School James came around and the 2 of them headed for Elizabeth's room, they went in and Elizabeth sat at her desk, James came over and kissed her on the cheek.

_Elizabeth: We had a report to write_

_James: Well lets have some fun first_

_Elizabeth: No after the report_

_James: All right then_

They both moved to the bed and started to write their report a few hours later they were finished.

_James: So can we have some fun now_

_Elizabeth: Yes of course_

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him, she put her hand up his shirt and rubbed his chest, he done the same but he made sure that she felt comfortable with it and he kept his hands on her stomach and back.

They drew apart from each other

_James: You are so hot_

_Elizabeth: Thanks , lets take things further, my aunt and uncle are away_

She started to unbutton her shirt for him

_James: Wait, Elizabeth I don't think we should_

_Elizabeth: I thought you wanted to, I thought if we did you would love me more_

_James: I love you so much, but I think we should wait, I mean we are only Freshman at high school, we have plenty of time_

_Elizabeth: I love you too, and Thanks_

_James: Besides the longer we wait the better it will be_

_Elizabeth: I just thought that you wanted to have sex with me_

_James: Oh I do, but I want it to be special, magical, Why did you think that I wanted to do it_

_Elizabeth: Well Laura and David did, and I know that most of the people in the year are_

_James: Well we are not everyone else and I think we should wait_

_Elizabeth: I think so too, _

_James: So is their really a bowling alley in this place_

_Elizabeth: Yes, but I cant play with a broken leg, do you want to go tour the Westwing_

_James: Seriously we are allowed too._

Elizabeth and James toured the Westwing slowly because of Elizabeth's leg,

Rebecca and Colin had a romantic dinner in the formal dining room, Rebecca then went to see Amy, she was upset because her Mommy and Daddy were gone. While they were away Colin went snooping around the residence and set up his plan. Colin had went to University and had a degree in electronics Nathan had given him bugs to set up around the residence, he decided to set one up in Horace, Rebecca, and Elizabeth's room, he also set one up in the kitchen, dining room and family room as well as the presidential bedroom. Once Rebecca had finished she and Colin went to the cinema and watched the Da Vinci Code.

Horace and Stacey spent the day at the bowling alley before heading to Horaces room to have some fun together. Horace and Stacey were very serious about each other, but they never had sex, Horace thought about what is father said and he did treat Stacey the way in which he would want his sisters to be treated.

Finally all the partners of the first children left and they went to bed Mac and Rod came home unaware that their home had been bugged and they were being watched by Nathan Tempelton.

**Please please review, I love getting reviews.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own commander in chief**

**This chapter is very sad and tragic, just to worn people before they read it, I have also changed the rating of this story to M.**

Mackenzie and Rod got home form Alaska very early the next morning, when they got back Catlin was already awake and dressed, she saw her Mom and Dad and ran over to them for a cuddle

_Mac: Hi sweetie were you a good girl for Mrs Frost_

_Jo Frost: She was very good, she even ate all her dinner_

_Mac: Good girl_

_Catlin: Did you bring me a present_

_Rod: I don't know_

_Catlin: But I was real good_

Mac handed her daughter a present, inside there was a snow globe with an igloo inisde

_Catlin: Thank you Mommy, Thank you Daddy I am going to play_

Catlin went up to her room to play and Amy came running down

_Amy: Mommy, Daddy_

They went through the same ritual with Amy and she was good as well so she got a toy too.

_Amy: Elizabeth, Horace and Elizabeth had their boyfriends and girlfriend over and they all went into their bedrooms_

_Rod: Amy remember we don't like tell tales_

Amy sat at the dining room table and Elizabeth brought Catlin down, soon enough the whole family were at the dining room table.

_Rod: Rebecca when we ground you we expect you to behave when we are away as well_

_Rebecca: What are you talking about Dad_

_Mac: We know that Colin was over_

_Rebecca: So was Stacey and James_

_Rod: That is different_

_Rebecca: No you just hate Colin more than them_

_Mac: That is not true, but you were grounded and Elizabeth and Horace were not_

_Rebecca: What ever I am going to school_

_Mac: Rebecca, remember we have a meeting with your homeroom teacher today to discuss your PSAT scores_

_Rebecca: I don't see why I have to go and listen to Mr Vincent shout at me because for the first time in my life I failed a test_

_Rod: That is not true Rebecca, we just need to try and sort it before you sit the SATS_

_Rebecca: We better get going._

The 4 kids left for school with secret service.

_Catlin: Mommy when can I go to school_

_Mac: In about a year_

_Catlin: So I can ride with Horace, Elizabeth, Rebecca and Amy_

_Mac: Rebecca and Horace will have left school then, it will be you, Elizabeth and Amy._

_Catlin: I want to go to school now, _

_Rod: Oh it is much more fun to stay here and play, so why don't we go upstairs._

_Mac: We have to go to Becca's school and meet her and Mr Vincent at 12_

Rebecca was in her homeroom class waiting on her parents getting there, they arrived slightly late.

_Mac: Sorry we are late_

_Mr Vincent: Madam president, Mr Calloway, I presume you know why I asked you to come_

Mr Vincent's eyes kept looking to the 2 secret service agents in the room

_Mac: Yes because of Rebecca's PSAT scores_

_Rod: We were very surprised when she got them_

_Mr Vincent: Yes as were we, as you know Rebecca is one of our best pupils and she done worst in the school in the test, i think there is some problem either in the marking or in the test _

_Rod: Do you have any theories as to how it happened_

_Mr Vincent: I think that her marks got mixed up with a student with a similar name_

_Rebecca: You mean Rebecca Galloway, it is so obvious now_

_Mac: So how do we know if it has_

_Mr Vincent: Rebecca Galloway's homeroom teacher is having the same conversation with her parents just now, We want you to write your name for us Rebecca to see which test your handwriting matches_

Rebecca wrote her name on a piece of paper and gave it to her teacher a few minutes he came back

_Mr Vincent: My suspicions were right Rebecca your test got mixed with the other Rebecca's would you like to know your actual PSAT score_

_Rebecca: Yes please_

_Mr Vincent: you scored 22 out of 24, _

_Mac: Well done darling_

_Rod: Yeah that is really great_

Rebecca was so happy, she was glad she had done well.

Mac and Rod headed back to the Whitehouse, they were happy their daughter had done great, but they could not help feel sorry for the girl who just had her mark lowered.

Mac met Elizabeth after school, today was the day she was going to by hypnotised, they had decided that instead of doing it in the Dr's office that they would do it in Elizabeth's bedroom as it would be more comfortable for her.

_Elizabeth: Hi are you ready to go_

_Mac: Yes Sweetie, you know it is not too late to change your mind_

_Elizabeth: No I want to know I have had this nightmare every night now this week and I want it to stop_

_Mac: All right darling lets go_

They walked to Elizabeth's room and Dr Campbell came in

_Dr Campbell: are you ready_

_Elizabeth: I think so_

_Dr Campbell: Well why don't you sit on your bed and relax, we can start the session_

Mac sat on the foot of the bed and put her hand on Elizabeth knee

Dr Campbell started the session off by hypnotising Elizabeth and asking her about her memory Elizabeth started to say what happened in her dream, Mac was shocked by what she was hearing, did they really leave Catlin in the house herself all day, Mac was getting upset by just how upsetting Elizabeth was getting, she wanted to bring her out of the hypnosis, but she knew Elizabeth wanted to remember. Elizabeth continued the memory from where she could remember too

_She had just managed to calm her sister down when they could hear Rick stomping up the stairs Catlin hid under the covers of Elizabeth's bed and Rick came into her room looking very frightening and angry. Rick came into her room and grabbed Elizabeth, he pulled her into his room and pushed her onto his bed, she could smell the alcohol of his breath, he pulled her top off and pushed her skirt up._

Elizabeth told the story of how he raped her and she started to cry uncontrollably.

_Mac: Can you wake her up now please_

_Dr Campbell: Yes Ma'am we just need to do it slowly, we don't want to startle her_

Dr Campbell brought Elizabeth out and she sat up and faced her aunt, her eyes were red and she just cried.

Mac moved over to her and pulled her into a tight hug

_Mac: Oh baby_

Mac never knew what to say to her, she could tell she was devastated and she just held her close and let her cry for what seemed like ages.

Dr Campbell left the room and went to her office,

Nathan Tempelton was in his office, he could not believe what he had just heard, he was watching footage from the Whitehouse and had just found that the Presidents new Daughter had a big secret, and he was going to tell the world, he wanted to win the election and he hoped that voters would use this against Mackenzie Allen. He got copies of the tapes make and annomously sent them to every newspaper, TV channel and Radio show he could think of.By any luck out President will resign tomorrow after the news she is going to get.

_**Please Review**_


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac sat with Elizabeth for a while and Elizabeth opened up to her about what she could now remember of her childhood that was previously represed. She told of how she could remember being raped that one time when Rick was very drunk, she also told of how her mother had come home and witnessed it, but still managed to take Rick's side over her daughters.

James wanted to surprise his Girlfriend and decided that he would go to the Whitehouse to see her, he got to the gates and explained who he was, the officers on the gate called to the residence and Horace let James up to the residence. James arrived at the residence and Horace met him.

_Horace: Hi dude_

_James: Hi, is Elizabeth here, I was hoping to see her, he had a small package in his hand_

_Horace: Yeah she is in her room did you get her a present_

_James: Well we have been dating for 1 week now so I got us a one week anniversary present_

_Horace: Honestly, I only buy Stacey gifts at Christmas and her birthday_

_James: Well you might want to treat her_

James walked to his Girlfriend's room and knocked on her door, to Jame's suprise it was the President who answered

_James: Ma'am I was looking for Elizabeth_

Elizabeth heard James voice and she did not want him to see her in that State so she started to wipe her face with her sleeve

_Mac: She is not feeling to great, I think it would be best if you left_

_James: Is she all right, she is not ill is she_

_Mac: She will be fine, I just don't think you should see her_

Elizabeth wanted to see James just to explain that she still wanted to see him, just not right at that moment.

_Elizabeth: Aunt Mac can you let him in please_

Mac opened the door fully and James saw the State his girlfriend was in he immediately rushed over to her and put his hand on her sholder, but Elizabeth pulled back away from him.

_Elizabeth: James I can't see you for a while, I need to sort myself out I am really sorry_

He could tell that she was edgy around him, but he loved her he wanted to be there for her

_James: But what about what we said last night, I do love you_

_Elizabeth: I am sorry, but I really can't see you at the moment, I do care for you and I don't want you to get hurt, you would do best just to leave me_

_James: I will wait for you when you are ready we can date again, here this is for you for our 1 week anniversary_

He handed her the package and left the room. Mac never left the room the whole time she thought it best they were not left alone at that moment

_Mac: Are you not going to open your present_

Elizabeth opened the wrapping and insided found a silver locket with a picture of them both in it, she really loved the present and it hurt her that she was upsetting James, but she hoped that he would one day understand that she just needed some time.

Eventually Elizabeth fell asleep and Mac went to her office to catch up on some of the work she had missed, a while later Rod came down he wanted to know exactly what was going on with Elizabeth, he knew she was going to a psychologist, but never knew exactly what she needed her for.

_Rod: Hi darling are you OK you seem upset_

_Mac: I am fine I was just with Elizabeth at her doctor appointment_

_Rod: Is she OK, I heard her crying_

_Mac: No she is not OK, but I can't tell you I promised her_

Mac had tears flowing freely down her cheek, she was devistated for her new daughter, but she too was finding it difficult to keep to herself, but she knew she had toRod hugged his wife close sensing that she really needed his support.

Mackenzie finished work for the night and went to check on the 2 youngest girls, Amy's birthday was on Friday and she was having a party after school with her whole class coming.

She then went to check on the older kids, Elizabeth was asleep, and Rebecca and Horace were just getting ready for bed, Mac went to her own room before Rod and fell asleep before he got there.

Nathan had been keeping a close eye on the dealings in the Whitehouse and had made the tape of Elizabeth, Mac and Dr Campbell, he sent it to every newspaper he knew and as many reporters he could think of.

About 3am Kelly got a call from Charlie one of the Whitehouse press corps, he asked her to meet him he had something she needed to see. Kelly met Charlie in a parking garage

_Kelly: All right what have you got_

_Charlie: At 11pm I was sent this tape from an anonymous source it shows the President, A doctor and Elizabeth having a conversation. Kelly I am giving you this because I do not feel comfortable running with this story, and I am guessing the President won't be either_

_Kelly: What is the conversation about_

_Charlie: Just watch it Kelly, but I don't think I was the only member of the media to receive this tape_

Kelly left and went straight to the Whitehouse she went to her office and put the tape on, what she saw shocked her, the poor kid had been through enough was her first thought, she then thought how could anyone get this footage. Kelly called the Whitehouse operator and asked to be put through to the President.

Mac awoke with the phone in her room ringing, she picked it up sleeply

_Mac: Hello_

_Kelly: Ma'am I need to see you straight away_

_Mac: It is 4.30am Kelly, this had better be important_

_Kelly: It is Ma'am_

Mac could tell from Kelly's voice that it was urgent, she pulled on the first thing she could find, Jeans and a cardigan and headed to the Westwing. Kelly made her way to the Oval, she was also dressed in jeans as she was not planning to come to the Whitehouse.

_Kelly: Ma'am tonight I was given this video by a member of the Whitehouse press corps, it shows you, Elizabeth and a doctor having a personal conversation_

_Mac: What how the hell could anyone get that, it happened in the residence, in Elizabeth's bedroom_

_Kelly: that I don't know, Charlie says he is not planning on running the story, but he thinks that this tape has been sent to many members of the media_

Mac was devastated how could anyone be so cruel as to treat a child do badly

_Mac: Is there anyway we can approach the papers and ask them not to publish the story_

_Kelly: It is 5 am now they papers come out in half an hour, it is too late_

_Mac: I have to talk to Elizabeth and the secret service I want to know how that footage was attained and by who._

Mac left her office and called Pete her head secret service agent, she explained that she thought the residence was bugged and they started an immediate search.

Mac went to Elizabeth's room. She went in and gently shook her arm

_Mac: baby wake up_

Elizabeth stirred from her first peaceful night's sleep in months to her aunt shaking her arm

_Elizabeth: What is wrong_

_Mac: Honey the press have found out, I think the house had been bugged_

_Elizabeth: What seriously, I can't face everyone knowing now, I am just coming to terms with it myself_

_Mac: I know and I think we have to tell Uncle Rod and the twins before they find out_

_Elizabeth: Can you tell them I can't face them just now, who knows just now_

_Mac: In the Whitehouse just Kelly and I_

There was a knock on Elizabeth's door and a secret service agent came in.

_Agent: Ma'am we have found bugs in the family room, kitchen and dining room, they all seem to have been fitted in the last 48 hours_

_Mac: I want a list of every person who has been in this residence in the last 48 hours_

_Agent: Yes Ma'am it is being done as we Speak, will it be possible to search this room_

Mac and Elizabeth left and went to the family room

_Elizabeth: I am sorry, I hope this doesn't damage your presidency in any way_

_Mac: Don't worry about it baby_

_Elizabeth: I don't want to go to school today, I can't face anyone_

_Mac: You don't have to go in baby, you can stay here today_

Elizabeth tuned her head away from her aunt and tears started to flow down her cheeks. There was a knock on the door and Kelly came in. She thought the president looked terrible and she felt so sorry for Elizabeth she looked like a lost child.

_Kelly: Ma'am can I speak to you outside_

_Mac: I will be back in a few minutes sweetie_

Mac left the room with Kelly

_Mac: Kelly what have you got for me_

_Kelly: The Post and the Times have nothing in it, but the tabloids have it front page._

Kelly handed the President the tabloid newspapers which had a still from the video on the front page with the full transcript

_Mac: Call in Carl I want to sue these papers, they can't print stories about my children without my permission. Is Jim in yet_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am he has been briefed, he is talking with Dickie, the story is all over the internet too_

A secret service agent came to the President

_Agent: Ma'am we have a list of everyone who has entered the residence and only 3 people do not have security clearance I want to get finger prints from them who ever set up the bugs has left prints and DNA, we will catch them_

_Mac: Great_

Mac went back to Elizabeth.

_Mac: Honey the public know, it has been printed in the tabloids_

_Elizabeth: Can I read it, please_

Mac gave her a newspaper and Elizabeth read it she was numb, she did not want the world to know what happened to her.

_Mac: Honey we need to tell Uncle Rod now, we can't let him find out from a newspaper_

_Elizabeth: I can't tell him, can I just go to my room can you please tell him_

_Mac: OK baby, _

Just as Mac stood up to leave Catlin came into the room

_Catlin: Mommy can I watch cartoons_

Mac looked at Elizabeth, who picked up her younger sister and put the TV on.

_Mac: I won't be long _

Mac left the room and Catlin cuddled up to her big sister

_Catlin: Why are you sad, I don't like it when you are sad_

_Elizabeth: I am OK_

_Catlin: We used to always watch cartoons together before we moved here_

_Elizabeth: I know, I promise we will do it more, Catlin you know that I love you more than anyone_

_Catlin: I love you too, _

_Elizabeth: I promise that I will always be your big sister_

_Catlin: When I was a baby you used to look after me, I remember you used to come home from school and play with me_

Elizabeth knew that Catlin had a great memory she was only little, but she remembered things in great detail

Mac went to her bedroom, Rod had woken and was just coming out of the shower, he saw his wife coming in to the bedroom in jeans, he knew she must have been woken in a hurray

_Rod: What's going on is there a situation_

_Mac: You could say that, Rod we need to talk about Elizabeth_

Mac told Rod everything that happened, he could not believe that Mac had been keeping this from him and he knew if he ever saw Rick he would not be responsible for his actions.

_Rod: did you say the house has been bugged I mean are we being watched just now_

_Mac: No secret service found the main transmitter which is needed, there may still be equipment around the house thought they will do another searce_

Mac and Rod sat on the bed, they were both upset and angry about what happened.

_Mac: Rod I don't know what to do she doesn't want anyone to know and now the whole world knows I wish i never even mentioned counselling now_

_Rod: We just need to be their for her and she needs to know that we love her no matter what_

_Mac: We better go and tell the twins I don't want them to find out from a newspaper_

_Rod: I think they should all stay off school today_

_Mac: Yeah me to._

Mac and Rod went to tell the twins what happened they were both really upset about what they had heard their cousin had went thorough. Mac had told them to be their for her and not to force her to talk.

**Please Review**


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac went downstairs to the family room to find Catlin snuggled up to her older sister and Amy sitting watching the cartoons. Rod came in behind his wife and Elizabeth knew that he had been told by the look on his face.

_Mac: Catlin, Amy will you both go upstairs for me and brush your teeth_

_Amy: I already have_

Mac looked in her daughters mouth

_Mac: Go and do it again and help Catlin_

Mac sat next to Elizabeth and Rod sat next to Mac

_Mac: Honey I have told Uncle Rod_

Elizabeth would not look at anyone she just sat and looked at her hands which were shaking

_Rod: You know that you are safe here, and no one will hurt you again_

Elizabeth looked at her Aunt and then her Uncle

_Elizabeth: I am going to bed I am tired_

She stood up and walked to her room meeting Horace on the way

_Horace: Are you OK_

_Elizabeth: Yes, I just want to be alone for a while_

_Horace: Are you sure, I mean we can go watch a film if you want, or do something fun_

Elizabeth smiled at her cousin, she knew he was trying to help her, but she just wanted to sleep for a while

_Elizabeth: No thanks maybe later I am just really tired_

_Horace: All right._

Catlin and Amy went upstairs to brush their teeth and met Rebecca.

_Rebecca: Hay what are you two up to_

_Catlin: Mommy said we have to brush our teeth_

_Amy: Yeah she wanted to talk to Elizabeth, she was crying_

_Catlin: Why was she crying_

_Rebecca: I don't know, but why don't you brush your teeth and then we can get ready for school._

They both went and Rebecca helped them before going downstairs to find Mac and Rod deep in conversation.

_Rebecca: Hay where is Elizabeth_

_Horace: She went to bed she told me_

_Rod: OK kids we have decided that you can stay off school today_

_Rebecca: But Dad I want to go to school_

_Amy: Very funny why would you want to go to school when you can stay here and play all day_

_Rebecca: Because I am grounded and school is my only way to get out the house_

_Mac: Honey you can go if you want, but you do know that there will probably be more media attention today_

_Rebecca: I want to go besides maybe it would be best if we all just try and get back to normal_

_Rod: Horace what do you think_

_Horace: She said she wanted time on her own so maybe we should, _

_Mac: Ok, but you know that everyone will be talking about it_

_Amy: Talking about what_

_Horace: About your birthday and what a big girl you are going to be_

Amy smiled she only had one day to go and she really hoped she got a bike.

So the 3 kids went to school and Mrs Frost said she would keep Catlin entertained all day.

Mac checked on Elizabeth and she was asleep, she then went to her office. She had loads of work to do, but she felt she was not concentrating very much on it.

_Vince: Ma'am Dr Campbell and Dr Brock are here they want to know if you can meet with them_

_Mac: Yes send them in please_

Both of the Doctors came into Mac's office

_Dr Campbell: Ma'am I have seen the footage I am shocked_

_Mac: And I would hope that it has nothing to do with you_

_Dr Campbell: Of course not, it would ruin my career, _

_Dr Brock: I trust Dr Campbell completely_

_Mac: I know I am sorry, We just have not really got a clue yet who did it, I know you wouldn't_

_Dr Campbell: We just want to know how Elizabeth is_

_Mac: She is very withdrawn and she is in shock_

_Dr Brock: If you need anything for her then please let me know_

_Mac: She is asleep, at least she has stopped having nightmares now, Dr Campbell I think it is very important that Elizabeth continues to see you, she still needs you_

_Dr Campbell: Yes Ma'am just let me know when_

The 2 doctors left the Oval as Jim came in with Kelly and Dickie followed by Carl.

_Mac: What is going on_

_Carl: I think that it is a pretty straight forward case Ma'am Elizabeth is only 15 so the press are not allowed to mention her by name or to show a picture without your permission. In the past you have allowed them to do so, but they have taken it to far this time and you could arrest the editors._

_Mac: Let's do that_

_Carl: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: Kelly what have you got_

_Kelly: The press corps have all said that none of them will print anything about this story unless they have your backing, but a few of them want to know if you or Rod will have an interview to tell the whole story, or the truth_

_Mac: They know the whole story, I mean the tape is on the net, so no we won't_

_Dickie: As horrible as the situation is you have won a lot of support you have went up by 8 points this morning_

_Mac: Dickie I really don't care about the points just now, all I care about is my kids._

Elizabeth woke up and went downstairs she found her Uncle in the family room

_Elizabeth: where is everyone_

_Rod: School and work and Catlin is in the Cinema watching Stuart Little again, honey are you feeling OK_

_Elizabeth: Yes, I mean I know that I never knew about this until yesterday, but it feels good in a way to remember, I just wish that I could have told people when I was ready_

_Rod: You know that we all love you here, and I promise that you will be safe_

Elizabeth moved closer to her uncle and cuddled him, she really did feel safe when she was with him, and she knew he cared for her and would never hurt her. She started to cry and Rod just held her there and comfortated her.

Mac went up to the Residence for lunch and found Elizabeth and Rod together

_Mac: Hi you two _

She sat next to Elizabeth and stroked her hair

_Mac: How are you feeling_

_Elizabeth: OK I guess,_

_Mac: Good you know we are both here if you need us, at any time_

_Elizabeth: Why did my Mum not help me, I know she saw it happening_

_Mac: I can't answer that baby, I really do not know why_

_Elizabeth: She should have known how I felt I mean it happened to her too_

_Mac: yes she should have and she should have been there for you_

_Elizabeth: I wish Grandma was here, I bet she didn't treat Mom the way mines treated me_

_Mac: I wish she was here too baby,_

Elizabeth put her head on her aunts chest and cried for ages. Rod went to find Catlin and Mrs Frost and they had lunch.

Rebecca and Horace got to school and everyone was really nice to them. James came up to them both at lunch.

_James: Is Elizabeth OK_

_Horace: Yeah she just seems a bit upset_

_James: Yeah she was last night, she said she could not see me again_

_Rebecca: She knows you care for her, I think she just needs some space, we will tell her you were asking for her_

_James: Do you think she will be back at school soon_

_Rebecca: I don't know she didn't want anyone to know, I mean she only found out herself yesterday_

A Secret service agent came up to the 3 teenagers

_Agent: James Flemming_

_James: Yes sir_

_Agent: We need you to come with us_

James followed the agent to an empty room

_Agent: As you know the first family had bugs set around their residence and you are one of the only few people who have been in the residence without security clearance so we are going to have to take you finger prints and a DNA swab_

_James: But I never did it I love Elizabeth_

_Agent: Please we need to eliminate you, we have called your parents and your mother will be here_

James mother came and they took the prints and a swab. The police did the same for Colin and Stacey, they of course found that the prints matched Colin and he was arrested.

**Please Review**


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own commander in chief.**

**OK this is officially the longest thing I have ever written it is even longer than my dissertation was, but much more exciting than relief representation on large scale topographic maps**

Catlin was in the Cinema watching Stuart Little with Mrs Frost, she had just got to the part with the boat race when Rod came down to get her for Lunch. After Lunch, she watched the rest of the movie this time with her Daddy.

_Catlin: Daddy why is Elizabeth sad_

_Rod: She just remembers some bad things that happened_

_Catlin: When my other Daddy hurt her, he was mean_

_Rod: Yes he was, but I need you to be really nice to Elizabeth_

_Catlin: I will be, I love her_

Amy came home from school and went to her Mommy's office

_Laura: Hi honey what are you doing down here_

_Amy: Can I see my Mommy_

_Laura: She is in a meeting, she will be finished soon_

Laura informed the President that her daughter was waiting, while Mac had a meeting with the secret service who informed her that Colin had been arrested and that it was he who bugged her house.

Amy was allowed in to the Oval.

_Amy: Hi Mommy_

_Mac: How was school baby_

Mac kissed her daughter

_Amy: It was fine, but some people in the higher grades were talking about Elizabeth I heard them_

_Mac: Honey I want you to be really nice to Elizabeth_

_Amy: What happened to her I don't understand what raped means_

Mackenzie did not know how she would explain this to a 7 year old

_Mac: It means that some one hurt her a lot_

_Amy: They said it was her old Daddy, why was he so mean_

_Mac: Honey Elizabeth and Catlin's old Daddy is not like your Daddy, he is not an nice man and he used to hurt Elizabeth, _

_Amy: I am glad my Daddy is not mean, and i promise to be extra nice to Elizabeth and Horace_

_Mac: Good girl, are you looking forward to your party tomorrow_

_Amy: Yes Mommy_

Rebecca and Horace had left school and there had been some more reporters when they were leaving school asking questions. Rebecca was uneasy with them being there she hated that they made her life visible to the world, but she thought about her younger cousin and knew that this was a hundred times worse for her.

The twins got home from school and Mac asked for Rebecca to come to her office.

_Rebecca: You wanted to see me Mom_

_Mac: Yes, I want you to know that we have found out who bugged the house_

_Rebecca: Who was it_

_Mac: Your boyfriend, Rebecca you should have been more careful_

_Rebecca: Mom I am really sorry, I thought he was a good person, I trusted him_

_Mac: Rebecca you have to be careful about who you trust, you can't invite anyone into the residence_

_Rebecca: Mom that is so unfair, James and Stacey were here too_

_Mac: You know Stacey and have done for a long time and James has been here before, but you do not invite a boy to the Whitehouse, who you have only met once and you met him online_

_Rebecca: Mom I am sorry about what happened to Elizabeth, but don't blame Colin_

_Mac: Colin bugged this house, does that not bother you, Rebecca he also set up bugs in your room_

Rebecca felt betrayed by him, he could not believe that he set up bugs in her room. She started to cry.

_Rebecca: i am sorry Mom, it is all my fault_

_Mac: It is not your fault sweetie, you were not to know, _

_Rebecca: Mom is Elizabeth going to be OK_

_Mac: I really don't know,_

_Rebecca: I feel so bad, I mean I know I can be so self-centered sometimes, but compared to Elizabeth I have had everything so easy_

_Mac: I know honey, but now we know we can help her and make sure that from now on she is happy and feels safe_

_Rebecca: Yeah Mom I promise I will be there for her_

_Mac: Good darling._

The family had dinner that night and Mac made sure that she made it. Everyone was fairly quiet and at the end Elizabeth went upstairs and went to her bed


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own commander in chief**

The next morning Amy woke up at 5am she was really excited and she ran into her mother and father's bedroom.Mac was already awake and Rod was asleep on there bed.

_Amy: MOMMY IT IS MY BIRTHDAY_

_Mac: Shh Amy, Daddy is still asleep_

_Amy: Can I get my presents now_

_Mac: After Breakfast honey, are you looking forward to your party_

_Amy: Yes Mommy, I cant wait, can I please open my presents_

_Mac: No Amy you can open them after Breakfast when everyone is up_

_Amy: I am going to watch cartoons_

Amy stomped out of the bedroom to the family room.

Eventually all of the family had woken up and were seated at the Breakfast table, everyone gave Amy their presents. Horace, Rebecca and Elizabeth had got her a new dolls house and some clothes, they got her a T shirt which said on the front if Mommy says no then ask Daddy. Mac and Rod took her out of the room into the Oval office where Rod had set up Amy's bike, it was pink with streamers coming out of the handle bars.

_Amy: I love my new Bike thank you Mommy, Thank you Daddy_

_Mac: You are welcome baby, we got these for you as well, remember you have to wear them when you go out_

Mac handed her daughter a helmet and knee and sholder pads

_Catlin: Can I have a bike too, _

_Mac: You already have one Catlin, Amy is getting to big for her old one_

_Catlin: But I want a new one_

_Amy: You can have my old one when you are a bit bigger_

_Rod: All right kids time for school_

_Elizabeth: Can I stay off today too_

_Mac: Are you sure you don't want to go back, the longer you leave it the more difficult it will be_

_Elizabeth: Can I at least stay off until Monday_

_Rod: OK honey, but you have to go back on Monday_

_Elizabeth: Thanks_

Rod left with Horace, Rebecca and Amy, while Elizabeth took Amy upstairs.

Amy and Catlin's Nanny was sick, so Elizabeth promised to look after her youngest sister so Rod could plan Amy's party and do some work. Mac and Rod were due to go on a fund-raising trip to the West coast on Saturday and come back on Sunday morning.

Elizabeth and Catlin went to the movie theater and watched the BFG

_Catlin: Is the BFG even bigger than Daddy_

_Elizabeth: Yeah he is the height of Mommy and Daddy together_

_Catlin: Really, he is really big_

The 2 girls spent the day watching many other Movies, Catlin had a great time she loved to spend time with her older sister.

Rod went down to Mac's office

_Mac: What's wrong hon_

_Rod: Jo is sick, we have no nanny for tomorrow night_

_Mac: Can't you get another one_

_Rod: There is no one else who has been vetted by the service,_

_Mac: What are we worrying about we have 3 teenagers, when I was there age I babysat my sister_

_Rod: Do you really think that they are responsible enough to be left overnight_

_Mac: I hope so, they would make sure nothing happens to the Kids,_

_Rod: OK, we can tell them later, the bouncy castle for the party is up and the face painters are here._

Rod went to meet the 2 girls for lunch.

_Catlin: Daddy can I play on the bouncy castle before anyone gets here_

_Rod: Sure Sweetie we can go get your face painted first_

Rod looked at Elizabeth he could tell she was still hurting and he just wanted to make it stop.

_Rod: You OK honey_

_Elizabeth: Yes I am fine now, I just don't want to talk about it_

_Rod: OK Sweetie_

_Catlin: Can you come on the bouncy Castle with me_

_Elizabeth: No Catlin I have a broken leg_

_Catlin: When will it be fixed_

_Elizabeth: In a couple of weeks_

Catlin, Rod and Elizabeth went down to the garden and went to the face painter.

_Face Painter: Hi do you want your face painted_

_Catlin: Yes please, can I be a tiger_

_face painter: Of course you can._

A few minuites later Catlin had her face painted like a tiger

_Catlin: I want to show Mommy, can I_

Rod had to go and do some work so Elizabeth and Catlin went to the Oval office to see Mac.

Mackenzie was in the Oval office and had a meeting with the speaker of the house.

_Mac: Nathan Thank you for coming_

_Nathan: Of course Madam President,_

_Mac: I take it you have heard what happened to my daughter_

_Nathan: Yes Ma'am that was a terrible shock, _

_Mac: Yes it was for all of the family, and you also know that a member of your staff was arrested for bugging my house_

_Nathan: Yes that was also a big shock_

_Mac: And I would assume that you had nothing to do with it_

_Nathan: What are you insinuating_

_Mac: Nathan my daughter is in a lot of pain as you can imagine and I just want to know what happened so if you know anything about this Colin then please tell me_

_Nathan: Sorry Ma'am I don't, but if I do hear anything then I will let you know_

Just then Catlin and Elizabeth came in.

_Catlin: Rrrrrrrrrrrr I am a tiger_

_Mac: Catlin Mommy is in a meeting_

_Elizabeth: Sorry she ran in ahead of me, I couldn't catch up_

_Nathan: Well then what might you be_

_Catlin: I am a tiger, were you scared_

_Nathan: O very scared_

_Mac: All right then you little rascal why don't you get upstairs and put your party dress on_

_Elizabeth: Come on let's go, goodbye Mr Speaker_

_Nathan: Nice to see you both_

The 2 girls left and went to the residence and Elizabeth put Catlin's Gold party dress on her. They went back to the garden and Catlin went on the bouncy castle.

Amy was very excited, everyone at school sang happy birthday to her and she had a birthday cake. When school was over she went home and put her party dress on and at 4.30 all her friends were coming over. Amy went to the garden and joined Catlin on the bouncy castle.

Soon her friends all arrived and they all had a great time. Mac could hear the kids from the Oval office and desperatly wanted to go out and join them, but she had meeting after meeting , there was a problem with a terrorist who had gotten into the coutry, but thankfully they had caught him and the rest of the cell. She was in the Oval with Jim, Kelly, Carl and Anthony.

_Mac: Great work everyone, what have I got now _

_Kelly: Meeting with Congressman McPhail_

_Mac: Then what_

_Jim: Nothing you wanted to finish early today_

_Mac: Great, why don't you all go down to the party, I am going to bring out the cake after my meeting and I am sure that Amy would love to see you all._

Mac finished her meeting and went down to the party, all the kids were playing musical bumps, Catlin was out already, and was having a tantrum which Rebecca was trying to stop.

_Mac: What is going on here_

_Catlin: I wanted to play with Amy's new bike and she wouldn't share_

_Mac: It is too big for you to play with, now I want you to be a good girl_

Catlin stamped her foot on the ground, folded her arms across her chest and stuck her bottom lip out

Mac bent down to Catlin's height

_Mac: Do I have to take you upstairs to your room_

Catlin shook her head

_Mac: Then I want you to be a good girl, it is Amy's birthday, when it is your birthday then you can get presents too_

_Catlin: OK Mommy_

Mac brought out a birthday cake that was the shape of a pony and took it over to Amy while everyone sang happy birthday, she blew out the candles and everyone got a bit of cake.

Mac and Rod had got Amy another present, they had got her riding lessons, if she kept going in a years time and still wanted a Pony then they thought she could get one. Amy loved the present and after the party the whole family watched a film together.

**Please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own commander in chief**

The next day Mac and Rod met the Kids for Breakfast

_Mac: Good morning, good morning my baby boy_

Mac kissed Horace and then the rest of the children

_Mac: All right Kids Daddy and I are going away today until tomorrow morning and we don't have a nanny so we have decided that Horace and Rebecca are in charge_

_Rod: Now that does not mean there are no rules, you are all to behave and no one is to leave the house_

_Catlin: Not even to watch a movie_

_Mac: You can do that I mean you are not to leave the Whitehouse and remember if you get up to anything we will find out_

_Amy: We will be good_

_Horace: yeah Mom don't worry everything will be fine_

_Mac: And no party's you are not to have any friends over_

Mac and Rod left the house after kissing all the kids and going over the rules again.

_Rebecca: Finally they are gone, Horace why don't you watch the girls so Elizabeth and I can go out_

_Elizabeth: I am going to stay in Becca, i don't feel like going out_

_Rebecca: I have a better idea lets have a party Horace_

_Horace: Did you not hear what Mom and Dad said_

_Rebecca: Come on Horace they will never know_

_Horace: Fine, I am going to see if I can get some beer in_

_Amy: Can I have friend's over too_

_Rebecca: Sorry it is kind of a grown up party_

_Amy: Not fair_

Horace and Rebecca invited their friends over and ended up having a big party,

Mac and Rod went on air force 1 and went to California, but Mac go a call that there was an incident in LA involving a terrorist, one which they missed yesterday and there was a grave threat to the President's life so they turned the plane around and went back to Washington.

Rebecca decided to give everyone a tour of the Westwing while Horace and Stacey went to the Oval office, they had lots of bear and the 2 of them sat and got very drunk.

Some kids stayed upstairs to party in the residence and everyone was very drunk. Elizabeth did not really feel like partying and Amy and Catlin were very tired and were finding it difficult to sleep so she stayed with them and read them stories.

Mac and Rod got back to the Whitehouse and could hear music coming from the residence, they went upstairs and found a lot of children who they never knew very drunk in their house

_Boy: Madam President, Mr Calloway_

_Rod: Who are all of you_

_Girl: We are friends with Horace and Rebecca_

Mac left the room to find her children, she went to Amy's room and found a boy and girl making out on Amy's bed

_Mac: I don't know who you are, but I would appreciate if you would leave my daughter's bedroom_

_Boy: Sorry Ma'am_

_Mac: Please go to the family room the first gentelmen will get secret service to take you all home_

The boy and girl did this, Mac went to Catlin's room to also find it empty, she was starting to get worried, but she went to Elizabeth's room and found the 3 youngest girls in Elizabeth's bed reading a story

_Elizabeth: Aunt Mac you are home early_

_Catlin: Mommy I can't sleep the music was loud_

_Mac: Where are the twins?_

_Elizabeth: Are they not in the residence_

_Mac: No, I need to find them, girls you stay with Elizabeth she will look after you_

Mac looked at Elizabeth's

_Mac: Thanks for staying with them._

She went down to the west wing and found the kids in the Roosevelt room

_Mac: just what is going on in here_

All the kids immediately stood up, they did not know what to say

_Mac: All right can all of you go back to the residence Mr Calloway is going to get you all home safe, Rebecca where is your brother_

_Rebecca: I don't know Mom_

_Mac: Just go upstairs_

The Kids all did as they were told and Mac found Horace in her office with Stacey.

_Mac: This room is off limits unless I am here_

_Stacey: Ma'am I am very sorry_

_Mac: Have you two been drinking_

_Horace: I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow_

_Mac: Get upstairs both of you_

Once all the kids were in the residence Rod got secret service to get the 15 of them home, once they were gone and Mac had checked that the 2 little ones were asleep, Rebecca and Horace knew they going to be in big trouble

Mac entered the room and looked at her 2 children, Horace was drunk and the 2 of them sat without looking at their parents

_Mac: JUST WHAT WERE THE 2 OF YOU THINKING... NO YOU WERN'T THINKING, YOU HAD 3 YOUNGER CHILDREN TO LOOK AFTER..._

Mac was pacing the floor, she didn't know where her anger was coming from, she was usually the calm one.

_Rebecca: They were safe we wouldn't let anything happen to them_

_Mac: BECAUSE ELIZABETH WAS HERE TO LOOK AFTER THEM, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE LOOKING OUT FOR HER TOO, SHE IS NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE THE RESPONSIBILTY OF LOOKING AFTER 2 CHILDREN ON HER OWN, ESPECIALLY WHEN HER LEG IS IN PLASTER_

_Rod: Well she done a better job than these 2_

Rod thought that Elizabeth was used to it, she often watched Catlin on her own before moving to the States, but that never meant it was right and he wanted her to have a childhood, because for the last few years she had to act like a grown up.

_Mac:I AM SO ANGRY WITH YOU, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THE WEST WING, AND IN MY OFFICE HORACE_

_Horace: We just got a little carried away when we went on the tour_

_Rebecca: Mom, Dad it really wasn't that bad_

_Mac: YEAH REBECCA IT WAS, ARE YOU FORGETTING THAT YOU WERE ALREADY GROUNDED, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME YOU HAD GUESTS OVER_

Mac sat on the couch next to her husband and looked at her 2 children, both Rebecca and Horace could see the disappointed look in their mother's eyes

_Rebecca: that would not happen again, these people were our friends from school we have known them for nearly 3 years_

_Mac: THERE WERE PEOPLE MAKING OUT IN YOUR SISTERS BED, THEIR HAD BETTER HAVE BEEN NO ONE IN OUR BEDROOM, AND HORACE WHAT ABOUT THE DRINKING_

_Horace: I only had a couple of beers_

_Rod: I DON'T CARE HORACE, YOU HAD ALCOHOL IN THIS HOUSE AND EVERYONE WAS UNDERAGE, IF ANYTHING HAPPENED IT WOULD BE YOUR MOTHER AND I WHO WOULD BE RESPONSIBLE_

_Horace: I am sorry OK_

Mac stood up and pointed to the door

_Mac: Go to your bed, you are both grounded, and I know Rebecca you are already grounded so I think you better start behaving or you will never be getting out_

The 2 kids went to bed followed by Rod, Mac had to go and do some work in the Situation room.

The next week came and Catlin went into hospital and had her tonsils removed, she stayed in for one night and then came home, but she was not allowed to leave the house for a week to keep infections away, she loved the fact that if she said her throat was hurting she immediately got ice cream and every time Catlin got ice cream Amy would whine for some too, so she also loved the fact that her sister had the operation.

Elizabeth went back to school and everyone was really nice to her, but she felt that everyone was watching. She and James remained good friends he understood that she would not want to talk about what happened and he made suer that Elizabeth felt comfortable around him, he knew they would have to take their relationship extremely slow.

Nathan Tempelton managed to pay Colin off so he would not mention him, Colin took all the blame for it and in return Nathan gave him $50 000.

Eventually Elizabeth got her plaster cast off and the last few weeks of school were starting.

**Sorry the end of this chapter is an annoying filler bit**


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own commander in chief**

It was the second last Friday off school, the finals were next week and the senior prom on the last Friday, but the second last Friday was known as ditch day. This happened in every high school in D.C on the second last Friday of term, kids would go to school and then go to home room, they would normally have some pranks before ditching class to head to the park where every teenager in the City gathered. Mac and Rod of course knew that today was Ditch day and they had normally been pretty lenient with it in the past, but after the stunt they had pulled a few weeks earlier and now that Mac was the President anything that they done would be closely monitored.

Before Breakfast Rebecca went into Elizabeth's room

_Rebecca: So have you put your bikini in your bag_

_Elizabeth: No, why would I_

_Rebecca: It is ditch day, we are all going Meridian Hill Park, they always put up a slip and slide and there is a pool_

_Elizabeth: I really don't think it is a good idea, besides won't we get in trouble_

_Rebecca: Come on, I promise we won't get in trouble it is great fun, Mom and Dad every year say we have to go to school, and every year we ditch, they always find out and never bother_

_Elizabeth: OK_

The girls both packed bikinis and sun cream and all sorts of things for a fun day out, and then headed down to Breakfast

_Mac: Good morning kids_

_Rod: So are you looking forward to school_

_Mac: And I expect you all to go to school and stay there for the entire day, I am making a speech today and after my education bill where I said that we have to crack down on teenage truants, it would look really bad if you got caught ditching_

_Rebecca: Of course Mom, we will go_

_Rod: We mean it you 2 have been in enough trouble the past few weeks_

_Catlin: Mommy I made you another necklace for you to wear_

Catlin loved to make things and Mac had numerous pieces of jewellery now made by the toddler

_Mac: That is lovely darling_

_Catlin: Put it on_

Mac put the necklace on .

_Rod: Time to go kids,_

They all got ready and left. Once in school they met after home room and headed to Meridian Park, as Rebecca had said there was a slip and slide and a pool and places to get changed, the got changed and sat on some loungers next to the pool and a rock band were on a stage.

Suddenly the band started to play hail to the chief and a lot of boys wearing shorts with the American flag were dancing around Becca and Elizabeth singing the song, there were also girls with very skimpy bikinis dancing and singing for Horace.

Kelly came to Mac's office,

_Kelly: Ma'am you should see this_

Kelly turned the news on and it was live a Meridian Park where the first children were, Mac was furious she had told them to stay at school and hear they were practically getting lap dances from people singing hail to the chief, she could see how uncomfortable Becca and Elizabeth were, but Horace was loving it. Mac could also see Joan Greer getting the girls out of the situation.

_Mac: I specifically told them to stay in school, how bad is this going to be Kelly_

_Kelly: It is ditch day, all we have to say is that it is a one off._

Mackenzie had a press conference and the first question she got was from Gilda.

_Gilda: Ma'am your education bill focuses on teenagers who play truant from school, should your own family not be setting an example_

_Mac: Yes they should, I know that today is ditch day, and I assume that most of you in here know that, I also know that a lot of you are parents, and can you honestly tell me that all of your children are in school today, but that said, I told them this morning that they were to stay in school, and they never so they will face consequences for this_

_Charlie: That is a nice necklace Ma'am who designed it_

Mac looked down and could see she still had the pasta necklace on

_Mac: This was make especially for me, by Catlin Allen, the finest jewellery designer in the country, I have a whole collection upstairs_

The Press Corps all laughed

The press conference went on after this as normal.

Back in the park, the 3 teenagers had great fun on the slip and slide that had been prepared at the bottom there was a lot of hay to stop people from getting injured, but there were also some hidden cameras also which happened to catch Elizabeth and Rebecca's tattoos.

Suddenly they heard a secret service agent say there was a gun, agents came out from everywhere, grabbed the 3 children and drove them to the Whitehouse still with their bathing suits on. There was no gun at all it turned out to be a water pistol.

The kids went to go up to their room to get changed, but met their Parents, with Kelly and Jim.

_Mac: What is going in_

_Rebecca: Secret service brought us home, because they thought someone had a gun_

_Horace: It turned out to be a water pistol_

_Rod: Rebecca what is that on your hip_

_Rebecca: It is a fake tattoo_

_Mac: O I see Elizabeth has one too, only they are not fake_

_Rod: WHERE DID YOU GET TATTOO'S FROM_

_Elizabeth: We got them in Scotland, they only last for 2 years_

_Mac: Go upstairs and put some clothes on, then we are going to talk about today and these tattoo's_

**Please review**


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own commander in chief**

Elizabeth went up to her room and got dressed, she knew she had disappointed her Aunt and Uncle and that made her feel really bad after everything they had done for her.

Mac went back down to the Westwing to find Kelly who had just seen the footage with the Kids on the slip and slide where Rebecca's tattoo was viable, but Elizabeth's was hidden.

Mac could not help but notice that Kelly looked ill, she was very Pale.

_Kelly: Ma'am this footage is on the news of the kids on a slip and slide, it clearly shows that Rebecca has a tattoo_

_Mac: Yeah I know Elizabeth has one too, they got them that night in Scotland when they got drunk_

_Kelly: How do you want to deal with it, we could say that you knew_

_Mac: Or we could say nothing, _

Kelly went light headed and had to lean against Mac's desk

_Mac: Kelly are you all right, maybe you should sit down_

Mac helped Kelly over to the couch

_Kelly: I am fine Ma'am_

_Mac: Maybe we should get a doctor_

_Kelly: Really I am fine, we could just say no comment I mean the press don't know if it is real or fake, _

_Mac: Yeah that would be best_

Mac looked at Kelly again, she still looked sick

_Mac: Kelly why don't you go home, I don't plan on doing anymore work today_

_Kelly: Thanks Ma'am_

Mac went back to the residence all the kids were in their own rooms and Rod was reading a book in the family room,

_Mac: Hi have you spoken to the Kids_

Rod kissed his wife

_Rod: No I thought we should wait for you, besides we need to talk about Catlin_

_Mac: Why_

_Rod: She needs to go to a playgroup or something, Mac she has no friends her age, she spends all her time with us or the older Kids, besides it would mean she would get to know some kids before starting kindergarten next year_

_Mac: Yeah you are right, you do know there is a playgroup in the EEOB, it is for Kids of the staff in there and here, that way she is near home_

_Rod: Yeah I think that is a good idea, I think she would like it too, she always wants to go to school with the other kids, we need to go to the older 3_

_Mac: Let's not be too hard on them, we knew they would ditch, _

_Rod: What about the tattoos_

_Mac: They only last for 2 years, I mean we should pick our fights and I think we should leave this one_

_Rod: Are you sure_

Elizabeth came down to the family room she felt so bad and needed to talk to her Aunt and Uncle

_Elizabeth: Hi can I talk to you both_

_Mac: what is it Sweetie_

_Elizabeth: I am sorry about today, I know that what I done was wrong_

_Mac: It was ditch day I had a feeling that you would all do that_

_Elizabeth: I know, but I feel really bad, you have both been so nice to me, I know I shouldn't have got the tattoo, but that night in Scotland I went a little wild, I just wanted to do what my friends done every weekend, and I never really got to join them_

_Rod: Is your tattoo permanent_

_Elizabeth: No it is semi permanent, it lasts for 2 years_

_Mac: So did you have fun today_

_Elizabeth: At first I didn't, but after a while we got to go to the pool and on the slip and slide, it was great fun, I didn't like people looking at me, but after a while they never bothered_

_Rod: why don't you go and get ready for dinner _

Elizabeth left the family room, she felt a lot better now that she had spoken to her Aunt and Uncle.

_Rod: At least she had a good day, it has been a long time since she had fun and got to be a kid_

_Mac: Yeah, I am glad, lets go to dinner, I am going to work on my speech later._

The family all had a nice dinner and the 3 teenagers were all glad they had gotten away with ditching school.

**Please Review**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own Commander in chief**

**OK I was going to make this a separate story, but decided to add the Kelly story to this one instead**

The next morning was Saturday, Mac woke early and went for a run, she left the house quietly so as not to wake her family, when she got back she had a senior staff meeting. She went to her office to find, Dickie, Kelly and Jim already there. She looked at Kelly who still looked ill.

_Mac: Good morning, thank you for coming in so early on a saturday morning_

Kelly suddenly went very pale again she ran out of the Oval office, to the nearest bathroom where she was very sick.

_Jim: Is she OK_

_Mac: She wasn't very well yesterday, _

Kelly came back into the Oval,

_Kelly: I am sorry about that Ma'am_

The meeting went on and the staff were leaving Mac's office

_Mac: Kelly could you hang back _

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: Sit down, Kelly are you OK, you don't look very well, I think you should see your doctor_

_Kelly: I know what is wrong Ma'am, I am not sick_

_Mac: then what is going on, Kelly we are friends and I would hope that you would be able to tell me if something is wrong_

_Kelly: I am Pregnant_

Kelly burst into tears, and Mac put an arm around her

_Mac: That's not so bad, everything will be fine_

_Kelly: No it won't, I can't believe i was so stupid, I can't tell my parents_

_Mac: Don't worry, Kelly who is the babies father_

_Kelly: I don't know, I was stupid, I don't know which one is the father, I slept with 2 guys in the same week, and now I don't know which one is the father_

_Mac: Kelly did you not use protection, with either of them_

_Kelly: I did with both, Ma'am both of the men work in the Whitehouse, this is going to be really complicated_

_Mac: Who are they Kelly_

_Kelly: Dickie and Jeremy, I was drunk one night we went to the Capital Grille and Dickie came back to mine, and Jeremy well, we have history, _

_Mac: Is Jeremy not married_

_Kelly: Yes, I feel so bad, he came to mines one night, he said it was for old times, we talked and one thing led to another_

_Mac: Honey things will be OK, the doctors can work out near enough when the baby was conceived_

_Kelly: I can't split Jeremy and his wife up,_

_Mac: What exactly happened with you and Jeremy in the past_

_Kelly: We were married for just over a year, we got divorced as he wanted to move to Japan. My parents were disappointed when we got divorced, they pretended that they were OK with it, but they weren't there is no way I can tell them I am pregnant,_

_Mac: Your parents will be fine Kelly, it is their Grandchild you are carrying, they may be shocked, but I am sure they will be fine_

_Kelly: Ma'am I think it may be best if I resign from being your press secretary_

_Mac: You don't have to do that, Kelly we will get you a nanny, and you can have as long as you want in maternity leave, but I want you to keep being my press secretary, just think about it_

_Kelly: I am going to be the worst mother in the world, I have never even changed a nappy_

_Mac: You will be a great mother, I have seen you with my kids, they all adore you, I know it can be really overwhelming, I remember when I found out I was expecting twins, I did not know how I would cope, but everything was fine, and I am sure that whoever the father is will stick by you too, they are both good guys, when are you due anyway_

_Kelly: In 4 months, Ma'am no one knows about this, _

_Mac: No one will hear it from me, but Kelly you will be showing soon._

_Kelly: Thank you Ma'am_

_Mac: Why don't you go and get cleaned up, you can stay here for dinner if you want_

_Kelly: Thanks Ma'am_

**Please review**


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own commander in chief**

The school holidays started, Rebecca and Horace were still grounded after the party they had. Elizabeth was starting to feel a bit better, she and James were still Friends and they spent a lot of time together, but she still found it difficult to get to close to him. Catlin was being a typical toddler who wanted her own way all the time, her tantrums were getting much worse, Amy however had been as good as gold since her birthday, she spent a lot of time playing in the garden on her new bike.

Elizabeth was walking through the west wing looking for her aunt, she wanted to ask her permission to go out that night to James as he was having a party. She was went to the outer Oval office where Dickie and Kelly were having a conversation.

_Dickie: Kelly I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you are the face of the Allen Administration, and well, you have put on a bit of weight Kelly, this is the number of a guy I know, he will have you looking great with a great diet_

_Kelly: What are you saying that I am fat_

_Dickie: Yes Kelly you have let things slide a bit_

Elizabeth entered the room

_Kelly: Elizabeth are you OK_

_Elizabeth: Yeah Kelly I am just looking for my Aunt_

_Kelly: She is in a meeting she should be back in a few minuites you can wait here if you want_

_Elizabeth: Thanks_

Dickie left the room and Elizabeth sat on one of the Sofa's, she thought that Kelly had put a bit of weight on, but she wasn't fat.

Mac came back to her office to find her niece sitting

_Mac: Hi honey what are you doing down here_

Elizabeth followed Mac into her office

_Elizabeth: I was wondering if it would be OK if I went to James tonight,he is having a party_

_Mac: Will their be adult supervision_

_Elizabeth: Yes his Mom, _

_Mac: As long as you are home by 10_

_Elizabeth: Thank you, Aunt Mac is Kelly OK_

_Mac: Yeah honey why wouldn't she be_

_Elizabeth: I overheard Dickie and her, Dickie said that she was fat, and she seemed upset_

_Mac: She will be fine, why don't you go upstairs I have another meeting_

_Elizabeth: Thanks_

Elizabeth went outside and found Amy, Rod and Catlin in the garden

_Catlin: Look Elizabeth I made a sandcastle in my sandpit_

_Elizabeth: Great, why don't you show me another one_

_Rod: So what are you going to do today_

_Elizabeth: I am going to go for a swim and then get ready for the party_

_Rod: What Party_

_Elizabeth: At James, I asked Aunt Mac she said I could go_

_Rod: As long as there is no drinking_

_Elizabeth: I promise I won't_

Elizabeth spent the day with her younger sisters playing in the garden.

Mac came from another meeting and met Kelly in her office

_Mac: So have you been to the doctors again yet_

_Kelly: Yeah I had a scan the baby is fine, I still don't know which one the father is,_

_Mac: Kelly people are going to notice soon_

_Kelly: Dickie said that I have gained weight, I have hid it for a while, but I know it is going to have to come out soon, I am just not ready yet_

_Mac: It will be OK, but I think you should call your parents and sister and maybe talk to Jeremy and Dickie, they are going to have to know and you are going to have to start getting things ready_

_Kelly: I know I have too, but everyone is going to have a really low view of me, I am Pregnant, unmarried and I don't even know who the father is_

_Mac: You know what Kelly it does not matter what other people think _

_Kelly: Ma'am can I just say Thank you for being so supportavie, you are the only person who knows just now._

The door to the Oval office opened and Jim came in

_Jim: Ma'am we need you in the sit room_

_Mac: Thanks Jim, Kelly can you get in contact with Jeremy I was suppose to have an interview with him can you reschedule_

_Kelly: Of course Ma'am_

Kelly went to meet Jeremy, she found him and let him know that the President would have to change their meeting

_Jeremy: Kelly can I talk to you about something_

_Kelly: Sure_

_Jeremy: Well I just wanted to let you know that my wife and I are adopting a child_

_Kelly: You are adopting_

_Jeremy: Yes the truth is I can't have children, I am infertile and well I just wanted to let you know so that you never heard it from someone else, anyway what happened between us, well it has to stay between us_

_Kelly: I could not agree more, no one will hear about it from me_

Finally Kelly felt a bit better, she knew now who the father must be, she decided to go back to the Whitehouse to see if she could catch Dickie.

Kelly went into the Whitehouse and she found Dickie outside the Oval office.

_Dickie: Kelly I just want to apologise for today, I know what I said was wrong, I never meant it to come out like that_

_Kelly: Forget it Dickie, it is OK_

Mac came out from her office

_Mac: Kelly did you get me another meeting with Jeremy?_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: Could you come in I need to speak with you?_

Kelly followed her boss into the Oval office

_Mac: Kelly I have been thinking and I know that having a baby is tough and financially it is very difficult, so if you need any help at all then all you have to do is ask_

_Kelly: Ma'am I can't take money off you, anyway I have found out who the father is_

_Mac: Oh are you going to enlighten me_

_Kelly: Dickie, I was talking to Jeremy and he told me that he can't have kids,he is infertile._

_Mac: Does Dickie know yet_

_Kelly: No_

There was a knock on the door and dickie entered

_Dickie: Ma'am do you have a minute to discuss the polls_

_Mac: No I don't, I have a meeting to get too_

Mac left her office and left Kelly and Dickie alone.

_Kelly: Dickie we need to talk_

_Dickie: Why, what's up?_

_Kelly: Do you remember that night you came back to mine_

_Dickie: Yes that was a great night, when do you want to do it again_

_Kelly: This is serious, Dickie I am pregnant _

_Dickie: What I thought you said you were on the pill_

_Kelly: I am, but it obviously never worked, are you happy_

_Dicke: I am going to be a father, that night was almost 6 months ago_

_Kelly: Yes I am due in 3 and a half months_

_Dickie: Well are we going to get married_

_Kelly: I am not marrying you, or moving in with you and my baby will be a Ludlow_

_Dickie: Am I even going to get to see it_

_Kelly: Of course, Dickie I like you, but I do not love you and it would not be right to live together just for the sake of the baby_

_Dickie: Kelly you know I will be here for you and our baby, why are you telling me now, I mean you must have known for ages_

_Kelly:I was just coming to terms with it, Dickie please don't tell anyone_

_Dickie: Who knows?_

_Kelly: You and the President, no one else and for the moment I would like to keep it that way_

Jim came into the Oval office looking for the President

_Jim: Where is the President_

_Kelly: She said she had a meeting_

_Jim: We need to find her she is needed in the sit room again_

Jim was confused why were Kelly and Dickie having such a private conversation in the Oval office

Elizabeth got ready to go to James party, she was really excited and was happy, but she felt nervous, she never really fit in properly with the other kids in school. She put on a dress and a nice pair of sandals she was glad she could wear heels again. Rebecca came into her room and helped to put her hair up.

_Rebecca: So are you looking forward to tonight_

_Elizabeth: Yeah, but what happens when James wants to spend time with his friends, I mean no one else really likes me_

_Rebecca: Do you want me to come too_

_Elizabeth; You are grounded, I don't want to get you in trouble_

_Rebecca: Yeah you are probably right_

_Elizabeth: I better go, _

_Rebecca: Have a nice night_


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own commander in chief**

Elizabeth got into her limo, she thought about how her life had changed in the last year, this time last year she was finishing school for the summer from hell, Rick hadn't let her out the house and now she was going out in a limo, but she wasn't happy, she missed her friends from home, she had loved school purely because she got to see her friends, and now she never got to see them,whenever she spoke to them she just felt more out of the loop as they all had their own inside jokes and all got to see each other all the time. She finally arrived at James she had been lost in her own thoughts on the way there. She got out of the limo and walked to the door, James answered and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

_Elizabeth: So how are you_

_James: Better for seeing you_

Elizabeth smiled at him as he took her jacket, she went over and stood by a table hoping someone else would talk to her, but then she saw someone, who she never wanted to see, she saw Mike. Mike walked over to her

_Mike: So how is Rebecca_

_Elizabeth: What are you doing here_

_Mike: It is my house, I moved back here_

_Elizabeth: Rebecca is fine, and everyone knows that she never slept with you_

_Mike: What is that what she said to you, well the truth being she is a good fuck_

_Elizabeth: Don't lie_

Mike put his hand on her sholder and leaned over to kiss her

Elizabeth pulled away

_Elizabeth: What are you doing_

_Mike: I know you want me to, I have already done your sister I want to do you to_

Mike leaned over to her again and Elizabeth screamed and pressed her panic button a few seconds later the room was filled with secret service

_Joan: Are you Ok_

She could see Elizabeth was now in tears and James was coming over to her

_James: What happened_

_Elizabeth: Mike was trying to kiss me, James I just got scared_

_James: It is OK, we can go out somewhere just us_

_Elizabeth: No I just want to go home, I am really sorry_

_James: Yeah sure, I am going to kill my brother_

_Elizabeth: Look I need to go, _

As Elizabeth was leaving she could hear people sniggering behind her back, she then heard people mimicking her Scottish accent. Joan took her to the limo and she burst into tears

_Joan: Are you all right_

_Elizabeth: Yes please don't tell my aunt and uncle I don't want to worry them_

_Joan: I have to fill out an incident report, because you pressed your panic button, they will find out_

They finally got back to the Whitehouse and an incident report was filled in, Elizabeth ran up to the residence and up to her bedroom, running by Rebecca on the way. She sat on her bed with tears streaming down her face. Rebecca knew something had happened and went in.

_Rebecca: What is wrong, what happened_

_Elizabeth: Mike was there, he tried to kiss me he said he wanted to do me too_

_Rebecca: He is a jerk_

_Elizabeth: It is not just that, everyone there was slagging me, because of my accent and stuff_

_Rebecca: Ignore them, they are all losers, look we will have a great summer, you me and Horace, screw everyone else_

_Elizabeth: Thanks Becca, I just want to see my frineds from home again, I really miss them_

_Rebecca: I know, but you have me and Horace now, we are friends_

Mac came upstairs and found Rebecca and Elizabeth in Elizabeth's room. She could see Elizabeth was upset, she went over and sat on the bed next to the 2 girls

_Mac: honey what is wrong_

_Elizabeth: There were people making fun of me, my accent_

_Mac: Sometimes Kids can be cruel, honey please don't let them get to you_

_Elizabeth: I just want them to like me, nobody here does_

_Mac: What about James,he likes you_

_Elizabeth: He is my only friend, at least at home people liked me_

_Mac: I am sure that you will make friends baby, you just need some time, you have friends at dancing_

_Elizabeth: No I don't they don't like me, I just go because I love dancing_

Mac leaned over and hugged Elizabeth, she gently stroked her hair as tears started to fall from her eyes.

_Elizabeth: I love living here with you and Uncle Rod and Becca, Horace, Amy and Catlin, but I miss home too_

_Mac: i know baby, this is your home now too_

_Elizabeth: I am going to go to sleep, maybe I will feel better in the morning_

Mac left the room with Rebecca and Elizabeth went to bed.

_Rebecca: Mom, she is really unhappy_

_Mac: I know baby, _

_Rebecca: She misses her friends from home, Mom can't we get them to come here, for a holiday and surprise her_

_Mac: Maybe honey, I think she would like that_

_**Please Review**_


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own commander in chief**

The next morning Elizabeth got up and went for Breakfast, it was only Mac in the kitchen and she was cooking breakfast.

_Mac: Good morning darling_

_Elizabeth: Hi, are you working today_

_Mac: Yes honey, what are you going to do_

_Elizabeth: Nothing, I am going to talk to Julie online, it is her birthday today, I haven't got anything else planned_

_Mac: You miss them don't you, your friends I mean_

_Elizabeth: Yeah_

Mac put her arms around her niece

_Elizabeth: I just feel lonely sometimes_

_Mac: I know baby, why don't we spend a day together all the family, we can go to Camp David_

_Elizabeth: Yeah that sounds good_

_Mac: Great we can arrange it for next weekend_

The rest of the family eventually came down for Breakfast once Breakfast was finished Mac was going to work and Rod has a speech to make in the Rose Garden.

_Catlin: Mommy do you have to work_

_Mac: Yes honey, I will try and get back for dinner, now you be a good girl for Mrs Frost_

_Catlin: I will be good Mommy I am going to play with my dolls_

Catlin found Horace in the family room

_Catlin: Horace can you help me put clothes on my doll_

_Horace: Not just now Catlin_

_Catlin: Please, I want you to play with me_

_Horace: Not now Catlin_

_Catlin: You are mean, I hate you_

Rod came into the room just before he went to make his speech

_Rod: Catlin that is not very nice, now apologise to your big brother_

_Catlin: Sorry Horace_

_Rod: Now little lady, we are going to be working today and you are going to behave_

_Catlin: I am sorry Daddy, I just want Horace to dress my dolls for me, can you dress my dolls for me Daddy before you make a speech, I want to go with you to your speech_

Rod picked Catlin up and took her downstairs to his office where he played for a little while, he then went to make a speech and Nora watched the little girl.

_Catlin: Nora are you my daddy's boss_

_Nora: No he is my boss_

_Catlin: You have really pretty nails, can you paint mine for me_

_Nora: I don't know maybe you should ask your Mommy or big sisters_

_Catlin: Mommy won't paint mines, she says she will when I stop biting my nails, she says I can get any colour, I am going to ask for Orange and pink_

Catlin kept talking to Nora until Rod managed to save her from the little chatterbox.

_Rod: All right were you good for Nora_

_Nora: She was just fine_

_Catlin: Daddy can I please play on my bike,_

_Rod: OK Darling lets get Amy too_

Rod, Amy and Catlin spent the day in the garden playing in the garden, Amy could ride a two wheel bike, but Catlin still had stabilisers on, she moaned at Rod until he took them off her bike. Rod called down to Mac to see if she could make it down to the garden to have lunch with the kids. Mackenzie made it down and she got to see Catlin ride her bike for the first time with no stabilisers.

_Catlin: Look Mommy I can ride my bike_

_Mac: Well done darling_

Elizabeth was in her room on the internet she was talking to her friends who were telling her about the party they had last night for Julie's birthday. She desperately wanted to be there with them, they told her they had to go offline as they were heading to the cinema to see Pirates of the Caribbean 4.

They went offline and Elizabeth went to watch TV in the family room, Horace and Rebecca were both no longer grounded and they had went out with friends.

Dickie came into Kelly's office

_Dickie: Kelly we have to talk about the baby_

_Kelly: OK Dicke we do, _

_Dicke: I mean I know he or she will live with you, but I would hope to see it a lot_

_Kelly: Yes Dicke, you can come and see the baby when ever you want, after all it is your child_

_Dickie: I was thinking, instead of us moving in together I can move to your building that way we are close_

_Kelly: If you want, _

Dicke was very supportive of Kelly and they bought losts of stuff for the baby, prams and cribs and clothes etc.

He also offered to go to the pre natal classes with her.

Mac came up to the residence for dinner, the kids were all there, and Elizabeth was very quiet, Becca tried to talk to her after dinner, but she did not want to talk back, she just wanted to go to her room and be alone.

Mac went back to work she had to address the nation because of the death of DEA agents in San Pasqual, Rod came down to the Oval with Amy as she could not sleep, eventually Amy was asleep with her head on her Daddy's knee.

Elizabeth was ready for bed, she was walking by Catlin's room and she could hear her youngest sister crying. She opened the door to her room and found her hiding under her covers.

_Elizabeth: Catlin what is wrong_

_Catlin: I did not mean it, it was an accident_

_Elizabeth: Did you break something_

_Catlin: No I wet my bed, please don't tell Mommy and Daddy_

Elizabeth knew that this use to be a problem with Catlin, but Rick and Rachel used to shout at her, when it happened, so Elizabeth used to wake Catlin before she went to bed to take her to the toilet, and then put her back to bed, but this had all stopped once they moved to the Whitehouse

_Elizabeth: It is OK, it was an accident_

She lifted her sister from the bed and got her new Pyjamas, they went into the bathroom and changed her, Catlin cried the whole time. Elizabeth carried her down to the Oval office and Catlin still cried.

_Mac: What is wrong honey_

_Elizabeth: She had a little accident_

_Mac: Did you hurt yourself baby_

_Elizabeth: She wet the bed_

Mac took the little girl from Elizabeth

_Mac: That's OK baby, you don't need to cry_

_Catlin: I didn't mean it_

_Mac: I know baby, why don't you sit with me and Daddy just now and you can sleep in our bed tonight_

_Catlin: Yes please_

Mac sat the little girl on the seat next to her and she put her head on her Mommy's knee.

_Elizabeth: I am going to go back upstairs_

_Mac: Thanks for getting her changed baby_

Elizabeth left and went to her room,she found her photo album of her friends she looked at the photos remembering all the fun she had with them from school and when she was little, eventually she fell asleep.

Once the President of San Pasqual was in the Air, Mac carried Catlin to her room and put her into their bed, Rod put Amy into her own bed and Mac went to check on the older 2 children. Rebecca was still awake she was doing some stuff on the web. Horace was listening to music on his MP3 player, and Elizabeth was already asleep in her bed. Mac knew she was desperately lonely and wanted her to make friends, but she was finding it difficult, she sat on the bed next to her and gently stroked her hair, before tucking her in.

**Please Review**


	52. Chapter 52

**I don't own commander in chief**

**OK this chapter is sad, I wasn't sure if I should have went this way or not, but I felt the story was lacking Drama and becoming rather repetive, so I added the Kelly part and the end of this chapter. I might still make a spin off when the baby is born in a separate fic, but keep the same characters as is in this story and have the 2 of them running together let me know what you think.**

Mac woke up early in the morning, Catlin was still asleep as was Rod, she decided to go for a jog before wakening her children. She pulled her hair into a tight pony tale and found a tracksuit and some sneakers. She went down to the jogging track to find Elizabeth at Kate and Rachel's tree, she still had her pyjamas on and was just staring at Kate's tree.

_Mac: Honey what are you doing down here_

_Elizabeth: Nothing, I just wanted to speak to Grandma, I like to think that she can hear me here_

Mac put her arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug

_Mac: I am sure she can hear you, and I am sure that she is with us all the time_

_Elizabeth: Did Catlin go to sleep OK last night after I left_

_Mac: Yes baby, she was really upset though, I have a feeling that that happened a lot before_

_Elizabeth: Yeah, Mom and Rick used to really shout at her, she was scared_

_Mac: I hope it was just a one off, we just need to make sure that she go's to the toilet before bed_

_Elizabeth: Are you working today_

_Mac: Yes I have meetings all day, why don't you go up and get dressed and I will see you at Breakfast._

Elizabeth was walking back to the Residence when she met Kelly,

_Kelly: Hay are you OK_

_Elizabeth: Yeah I was going to ask you the same thing_

_Kelly: Well I am going to go public today, so you may as well know, I am Pregnant_

_Elizabeth: Really, congratulations that is great, you can't really notice_

_Kelly: Well I am pretty small for 6 months gone, but I have wore a lot of loose fitting clothes, please don't tell anyone just yet, your aunt knows and that is t_

_Elizabeth: Sure Kelly I can keep a secret_

Elizabeth went back upstairs to find the rest of her siblings already in the family room she waked in and Rebecca was screaming at Catlin

_Rebecca: WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T HIT AMY_

_Horace: Catlin that is not nice, _

Catlin ran out of the room into Elizabeth

_Elizabeth: Catlin what is wrong_

The toddler was in tears, she just hugged her sisters waist. Elizabeth picked her up.

_Catlin: I don't want to live here any more, I want to go home_

_Elizabeth: This is home_

_Catlin: I want Mommy_

_Elizabeth: Well we can go and get her_

_Catlin: No my real Mommy, I just want to see her_

She walked to Catlin's bedroom and sat on the bed with her

_Elizabeth: You can't she is in heaven with the angels now_

_Catlin: but I want to see her_

_Elizabeth: You have a new Mommy and Daddy now_

_Catlin: They are not real, Amy said we stole her Mommy and Daddy_

_Elizabeth: They are your Mummy and Daddy now too_

_Catlin: But I want mines back_

Mac had came back from her run and had found Amy and the twins with Rod in the dining room, she went looking for the other 2 and found Catlin in tears.

_Mac: Baby what is wrong_

_Catlin: I want my other Mommy_

_Mac: Honey you can't see her_

_Catlin: But Amy said you are not my Mommy, that I stole you_

_Mac: That is not true, you are my little girl too now_

_Catlin: Rebecca and Horace hate me now too, they shouted at me_

_Mac: Did you do something to make them shout at you_

_Catlin: Amy hit me, so I pushed her and they said I was not to push their little sister, but she hit me first_

_Mac: I will speak to Rebecca, Horace and Amy, now lets get downstairs for Breakfast_

_Catlin: I love you Mommy_

The 3 of them went to the dining room where the other 3 children had now left. They had breakfast with Mac and Rod before Catlin went to play.

Mac told Rod to bring the twins and Amy down to her office after her senior staff meeting while Catlin played with Mrs Frost and Elizabeth went to her room.

Mac was in the senior staff meeting in the cabinet room.

At the end of the meeting Kelly spoke

_Kelly: I have an announcement to make which may effect you all_

_Jim: What is it Kelly_

_Kelly: I am 6 months Pregnant_

_Jim: 6 months, geez Kelly, you will be going off soon on Maternity leave, we need to find another press secretary until you get back, could you not have told us sooner_

_Mac: That won't be a problem Jim, Kelly congratulations, _

Mac looked and smiled at Dickie too

_Jim: So who is the father I mean you are not with anyone_

_Dickie: I am Jim_

The room fell silent

_Mac: So Kelly you just let us know when you want to go off_

_Kelly: I want to work for as long as possible Ma'am._

_Mac: Great, just take it easy_

_Dickie: Yes no lifting or getting too stressed out._

The meeting concluded and when Mac got to the Oval her husband and 3 of her children were waiting.

_Mac: All right you 3 what happened today_

_Amy: Nothing Mommy_

_Mac: Did you hit Catlin_

_Rebecca: Mom Catlin pushed Amy_

_Mac: Amy I asked you a question, did you hit Catlin?_

_Amy: Yes Mommy, but she was annoying me_

_Mac: And were you annoying her_

_Rebecca: Mom why don't you talk to Catlin, she was the one causing the trouble_

_Rod: Catlin is 3 years old, Amy you are 7, you know better than to hit her_

_Amy: Sorry_

_Mac: Did you tell her that she stole your father and I from you_

_Amy: Yes and I called her a bed wetting baby_

_Horace: Wait I never knew that, I just saw Catlin push you_

_Mac: Well that was not very nice, now I want you to apologise to Catlin and to tell her that you love her, then go to your room_

_Amy: But..._

_Rod: Go Amy_

_Mac: And as for you 2, Catlin thinks you hate her, you are both 17, she is not even 4 yet_

_Rebecca: Sorry Mom_

_Horace; I guess we were just protective of Amy_

_Mac: Well how about being protective of Catlin too, she wanted to go home to your Aunt Rachel today, she thought you hated her and wanted to go home, now from now on this is Catlin's home and I want her to feel happy and safe, so she doesn't get worried again, she is only a baby and she still does not understand that her Mom and Grandma are gone forever_

_Rebecca: We are sorry Mom_

_Horace: Yeah we won't do it again._

Elizabeth was in her room, she had felt so lost and lonely for ages and had been planning on doing this for ages, she wrote out letters first, one for her Aunt and Uncle, One for Rebecca and Horace and one for Catlin. She thought about what she was doing, and thought she would be just as bad as her Mom for doing this, but it was all her Mom's fault that she was doing it. Catlin never needed her any more, she would be better off without her, she knew she messed everyone's life up around her. She knew her Aunt and Uncle loved her, but in the end, they would probably end up hating her too, as would her cousins, she knew her Grandma could hear her, but she just wanted to be with her Grandma and Grandpa.

She put music on really loud so no one could hear and she took a razor and cut one of her wrists, she then done it to the second. The pain was so bad, but she tried to put it to the back of her mind, it would be all over soon. She tried to go to sleep and not wake up again.

Rebecca and Horace were going up to apologise to Catlin,

_Rebecca: Catlin, we are sorry we shouted at you today_

_Horace: Yeah we were wrong_

_Catlin: I am sorry I pushed Amy_

_Rebecca: We know she said some mean stuff to you and she hit you first_

_Catlin: Can you play with me please_

_Rebecca: Yeah why don't we get Elizabeth too, you stay here and pick what toy you want us to play with and Horace and I will go and get her._

Horace and Becca went up to Elizabeth's room, they needed to apologise to her too for shouting at Catlin. Rebecca opened the door and saw her sister lying on the bed, her covers drenched in blood and her body a pale shade of white.

Rebecca let out a scream and Horace grabbed a pillowcase from the pillows and started to wrap it around her wrists to stop any more bleeding. A few seconds later 2 secret service agents had run into the room followed by Rod.

**I know it is sad**

**Please review**


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own Commander in Chief**

Amy and Catlin both heard Rebecca scream and came running to Elizabeth's room. Rebecca and Horace were both in tears

_Rod: Get a doctor now_

One of the secret service agents put his wrist to his mouth

_Secret service agent: Liberty is down we need an ambulance_

Some paramedics came to her room in a matter of seconds

_Rod: Rebecca, Horace, go and take the little ones downstairs before they get in_

Horace and Rebecca left the room and took the little girls down to play

_Amy: Why are you crying Rebecca_

_Catlin: What is wrong with Elizabeth,_

_Rebecca: She is going to have to go to hospital, just like Catlin did a few weeks ago_

The paramedics worked on Elizabeth, she was still alive, but barley she had lost a lot of blood.

Mackenzie was in the press room giving a press conference she had just finished answering a question when her principle agent came over to her and whispered in her ear. Her face fell immediately, she turned to the Press corps.

_Mac: I am sorry I will have to cut the press conference short today_

Mac left the room and ran to her daughters bedroom, but met them on the way to the ambulance, she looked at her daughters body lying lifelessly on a streacher

_Mac: Rod what happened_

_Rod: She cut her wrists_

Mac felt empty inside how could this happen and she didn't even notice, she knew Elizabeth was lonely, but she never knew she felt so bad she would rather be dead. They got to the ambulance and then to Bethesda. Mac and Rod were in a family area while the doctors worked on Elizabeth.

Horace and Rebecca stayed with the 2 younger girls as far as they were concerned she was just a little bit sick, the 2 of them played while Rebecca and Horace were devastated.

Kelly knew the kids were themselves upstairs and went to the residence, she headed to the door and usher Waverley took her to her family room

_Amy: Hi Kelly_

_Kelly: Hello Sweetie are your big brother and sister here_

_Amy: They are in the kitchen_

Kelly went through to the Kitchen

_Kelly: Are you kids OK_

_Rebecca: Have you heard from the hospital_

_Kelly: No I just wanted to make sure that you were OK_

Rebecca started to cry and Horace just looked devastated.Kelly put her arm around Rebecca.

_Rebecca: What if she dies, I don't think I could take it if she died_

_Kelly: We just need to wait honey and see, what have you told the little ones_

_Horace: We just said she had to go to hospital like Catlin did last week_

_Rebecca: Do the Press know yet_

_Kelly: They know that one of the first children has gone to hospital, we are just saying no comment just now_

_Rebecca: Do you mind if I go upstairs I don't want Amy and Catlin to see me upset_

_Kelly: Yeah on you go upstairs_

Mac and Rod were in a family room when a doctor came into see themselves

_Doctor Cotton: Madam President, Mr Calloway,Elizabeth has suffered a lot of blood loss, but luckily she was found in time and someone tied her wrists to stop further blood loss, they saved her life. Ma'am she will have to stay here for at least 2 days, we will need to get a psychiatric evaluation, she will be monitored 24 hours a day._

Mac was in tears, she rarely cried and here she was in front of a complete stranger

_Mac: Thank god she is alive, Can I see her_

_Doctor Cotton: She is still asleep, but you can sit with her_

Mac walked to the room Elizabeth was in, her heart broke when she saw her, she was lying sleeping her wrists were bandaged up and she was on a drip to replace fluids. She sat on the bed next to her and stroked her long red hair.

Rod phoned the residence and Kelly answered the phone.

_Kelly: Whitehouse residence, Kelly Ludlow speaking_

_Rod: Kelly it is Rod, are you with the kids_

_Kelly: Yes how is Elizabeth _

_Rod: She is going to be OK, but she has to stay here for a few days and get a psychiatric evaluation_

_Kelly: Do you want to talk to the kids_

_Rod: How are they_

_Kelly: Upset, the little ones don't really understand what is going on_

_Rod: What about the Press, have you made a statement_

_Kelly: What do you want me to say, I have been saying no comment for the past few hours, they are coming up with all sorts, but the truth_

_Rod: Just keep to no comment for now, I need to go, Kelly thanks for staying with the kids can you let them know_

_Kelly: Of course, they are upstairs, I need to go back downstairs for a while,but I will come back up and check on them._

_Rod: Thanks Kelly_

Elizabeth eventually woke up with her Aunt and Uncle by her side. She looked at them and then closed her eyes again

_Elizabeth: Where am I_

_Mac: You are in Bethesda honey,do you remember what happened_

_Elizabeth: Yes, are you angry, I am sorry_

_Mac: Oh baby, we just want you to be OK, we want you to be happy_

_Elizabeth: I don't know why I did it, I just wanted the pain to go away, _

The doctor came into the room.

_Dr Cotton: Elizabeth you are awake, Ma'am, Mr Calloway can you give me a moment alone with Elizabeth _

Mac and Rod stood up to leave

_Elizabeth: Please don't leave me, Aunt Mac please stay_

_Mac: I will just be outside baby_

They left the room and left Elizabeth with the doctor

_Dr cotton: Elizabeth do you remember what happened_

_Elizabeth: Yes I cut my wrists_

_Dr Cotton: You are OK now, but what we need to know is why you did this, so we need to get a different Dr to come down and see you for a psychiatric evaluation._

_Elizabeth: I don't need one, I was just feeling a bit sad, I just want to go home_

_Dr Cotton: I am sorry, but you are going to have to stay her for at least 2 days_

_Elizabeth: But I am OK now, _

_Dr Cotton: Elizabeth, if someone tries to commit suicide we have to keep them here I am sorry, if you need anything then press this button here and someone will be with you._

_Elizabeth: Can you tell my Aunt and Uncle to come back in please_

_Dr Cotton: Of course_

Mac and Rod came back into Elizabeth's room.

_Elizabeth: Aunt Mac can you please take me home_

_Mac: I can't honey, you have to stay here baby_

She sat on the foot of Elizabeth bed and Rod sat on the seat next to her bed.

_Elizabeth: But you are the President, you can tell them to let me go home_

_Mac: I can't darling, the doctors said that you must stay here for at least 2 days, they have put you under a section, I don't have the authority to do that_

_Elizabeth: But I know what I did was wrong, it was silly of me_

_Mac: Honey you nearly died, if Horace and Rebecca never found you then I don't know what I would have done_

_Elizabeth: I know, I am sorry I didn't mean it, I just didn't know what else to do_

_Rod: Honey you know we care about you a lot, you need to come and talk to us if you feel upset_

_Elizabeth: I will, I don't want to talk about it just now_

_Mac: OK we are here when you are ready baby_

_Elizabeth: Does Catlin know what I did_

_Mac: No baby, she thinks you are just sick and need an operation_

_Elizabeth: I can't believe I would have tried to leave her, I am just as bad as my Mum_

_Mac: Honey you are OK now and Catlin will be OK, you will get better and everything will be fine._

Dr Cotton entered the room with another Dr to talk to Elizabeth. Mac and Rod left to go home and they were coming back in the morning.

Kelly went upstairs to see Becca and Horace, she found them both in Rebecca's room.

_Kelly: Hay your Dad phoned_

_Rebecca: What did he say_

_Kelly: Elizabeth is going to be OK, she needs to stay in hospital for a couple of days_

_Horace: Thank God, I was so scared_

_Kelly: I know, look I need to go downstairs will you 2 be OK on your own with the girls_

_Rebecca: Yes_

_Kelly: OK, I will be downstairs, so will Vince if you need us OK_

_Horace: Thanks Kelly._

Kelly went to the press room where she was met by the press corps.

_Gilda: Is is true that Elizabeth Allen commit suicide_

_Kelly: What, Where did you hear that from_

_Gilda: So it is true_

_Kelly: No comment means no comment Gilda_

Mac and Rod arrived back at the Whitehouse. Rebecca and Horace had put Amy and Catlin to bed and they were sitting in the family room.

_Mac: Hay Kids are the little ones OK_

_Rebecca: Yes, is Elizabeth OK Mom_

_Mac: She is going to be OK, I am so happy that you 2 found her, I dread to think what would have happened if you never_

_Horace: Mom, it was horrible seeing her like that_

_Mac: I know baby, but we are all going to have to be there for her_

Mac went upstairs to tuck the 2 youngest girls in, and then headed down to her office, she met Kelly on the way their.

_Kelly: Ma'am how is Elizabeth_

_Mac: She is going to be OK, Kelly thank you for staying with the kids today_

_Kelly: It is OK, Ma'am some of the press know what happened, I don't know where they got it from, if I paid too much attention they would realise it was true, I said no comment_

_Mac: I just hope they don't run with it_

_Kelly: I announced that I was Pregnant to take some heat off of Elizabeth_

_Mac: Thanks Kelly._

**Please Review**


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own commander in chief**

Rod went up to his and Mac's room to get ready for bed, he was shocked by what had happened that day and he never knew just how lonley Elizabeth was. Rod never liked to show it, but he was very sensitive.

Mac came back up to the residence and went to check on the twins. She first went to Horace's room and he was already asleep.

She then went to Rebecca's room and found her in tears.

_Mac: Hay honey, how are you feeling_

_Rebecca: Mom, I was so scared, I thought she was going to die_

_Mac: It's OK darling she is going to be just fine, we just all need to be there for her now_

_Rebecca: James phoned her cell phone, he wants to see her_

_Mac: Honey the doctors won't let him in, it is only your dad and I that are allowed to see her_

_Rebecca: Can I not see her Mom_

_Mac: No honey, it's just me and Dad and we can only see her for a few hours a day, the doctors need to monitor her _

_Rebecca: When can she come home_

_Mac: I don't know baby, not for at least 2 days, but the doctor has to be satisfied that she won't try and do it again, why don't you get some sleep honey_

_Rebecca: Goodnight Mom_

_Mac: Night baby_

Mac walked past Elizabeth's room, and went in, she looked at her bed, the sheets had been changed and their was no evidence of the events which took place earlier that day. Mac started to pack some things which she thought Elizabeth would need, other clothes and her favourite Teddy which Kate had bought for her the day she was born. She picked up the teddy and held it to her face, it smelled of Elizabeth's favourite perfume. Mac put the teddy into the bag and walked over to the desk where she could see the letters addressed to her, Rod the twins and Catlin, she picked them up and walked into her bedroom, the media were still speculating about what had happened to Elizabeth, but Mac and Rod had decided to keep with no comment for the moment.

_Rod: Hay honey, how are you holding up_

_Mac: I'm OK _

Rod knew his wife well,

_Rod: You are not OK darling come here_

He signalled for his wife to come over and she lay on the bed next to him, he wrapped his strong arms around her. At that moment Mac was trying her best to be strong and not to cry.

_Mac: Do you think she will be OK, I mean when she gets home, you don't think she will try it again do you_

_Rod: I don't know, I don't think so, but we need to keep a closer eye on her_

_Mac: I know, Rod, maybe I shouldn't run for re-election, she needs us now more than ever_

_Rod: I think it is something we need to think about, I no longer work in the west wing so I will make sure that her and I spend a lot more time together_

_Mac: Do you think she will go back to school, I don't know if she will be ready_

_Rod: There is 6 weeks until the school's go back maybe by then she will be a lot better by then_

Mac still had the letters in her hand, she showed them to her husband

_Rod: Let's open it_

_Mac: No, she is still alive, whatever is in the letter is something which she could not tell us herself, she wanted us to know if she died, but she is not dead so I will not read it, if she wants to tell us then she will when she is ready_

_Rod: Are you sure, I mean reading it could give us an insight into they way she has been feeling, so we can help her_

_Mac: I am sure_

The 2 of them talked for a while and they eventually fell to sleep.

The next morning Mac went to the Oval very early, she called Warren and asked if he could act as President that day. Mac then went upstairs and found that the kids were all awake.

_Catlin: Mommy what is wrong with Elizabeth _

_Amy: They said on the Telly she tried to commit suicide, what does that mean_

Mac walked over and crouched down in between the 2 girls

_Mac: Sometimes people get a broken heart and the doctors have to fix it_

_Amy: Like a heart attack_

_Mac: No baby, their heart still works, but they get _very_ sad and they need someone to help them get happy again_

_Catlin: I want her to be happy,can I see her,I will tell her funny jokes_

_Mac: I am sorry,but only Daddy and I can see her just now, but do you know what would make her happy, if the 2 of you made her something special_

_Catlin: I am going to make her a necklace, Mommy can we have some pasta, I can paint them pretty colours_

_Amy: I am going to make her a card,_

_Mac: well you 2 can do that after Breakfast and Daddy and I are going to visit her at lunch._

The rest of the family had Breakfast, and were fairly quiet

**Please review**


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been concentrating on my Amy story.**

After Breakfast Mac went to catch up on work in the Oval, Warren had kindly decided to step in for her, but she still wanted to know what was going on with the country.

_Mac: Hi Warren, how is the country_

_Warren: Well I haven't started any wars yet Ma'am_

_Mac: Good, that is something off my mind_

_Warren: How is Elizabeth Ma'am, I do know what you are going through_

Mac thought and remembered that Warren's daughter had took her own life and left a son for his Grandparents to watch

_Mac: Well we caught her in time, I think she should be OK, it is really difficult to bring up someone elses children, you don't know if you are doing it the way their parents would want_

_Warren: As much as you want to be, you are not their parents, _

_Mac: Well I better go, thanks for looking after this place_

_Warren: That is my job Ma'am_

Mac went upstairs to the residence, she went straight to the dining room where the kids were all at the dining room tabel, Rebecca and Horace were helping the 2 younger children to make something for Elizabeth. The room was covered in paint and glitter.

_Mac: Hi Kids, how are you all getting on_

_Catlin: I am finished Mommy, I make a necklace and a braclet, they are pink and purple, that is Elizabeth's favorite colour_

_Mac: I know she will love it_

_Amy: I have finished my card, look I put a dolphin on it, Horace helped me draw it_

_Mac: That is lovely,_

_Amy: It says, feel better soon and I wrote it is from me and Catlin_

_Mac: She will love it, OK Daddy and I are going to go now, will you 2 be good girls for me_

_Amy: Yes Mommy_

_Mac: Good, you can clean the dining room up we will be back in a few hours._

Mac and Rod left the house to go to the hospital, they had taken the cards from them and also from family friends, catlins jewellery and Amy's card, the hospital said she could not watch any TV, or use the internet of listen to the radio, so Mac and Rod had taken her ipod and some books for her to read as she must be very bored. They arrived at the hospital and the secret service were positioned outside Elizabeth's room, they went in and she looked a lot happier.

_Elizabeth: Hi_

_Mac: Hi baby, how are you feeling_

_Elizabeth: Good, I am really bored, can I get my laptop_

_Rod: Sorry honey you will need to wait until you get home_

_Elizabeth: But I am so fucking bored _she muttered under her breath, but her parents heard

_Mac: Watch you language young lady_

_Elizabeth: Sorry_

_Mac: We brought you somethings you might want_

Mac showed her the cards from the family and ones from Kelly, Vince, Jim and Dickie, there was also one which had been sent from James. She gave her the necklace and braclet and Card from Catlin and Amy.

_Elizabeth: I never thought I would get anything_

_Rod: Well there are a lot of people who care for you, _

_Mac: We brought you some books too and your Ipod, Becca charged it last night_

_Elizabeth: Thanks, do the press know what I did_

_Mac: yes honey, we have not made an offical statment yet, but they do know, some people are saying that you have died, what do you want us to do_

_Elizabeth: Well if everyone knows then you would be as well to make a Statement, but can you make sure they know I am OK now and that I won't do it again_

_Mac: Of course sweetie, James has been phoning us all the time, he really wants you to get better_

_Elizabeth: Can I please come home tomorrow, that will be 2 days up, and I promise I won't ever do it again_

_Rod: We need to wait and see what the Doctors say_

_Mac; Has Dr Campbell been to see you_

_Elizabeth: Yes and Dr Brock came too,_

_Mac: What did they say_

_Elizabeth: Nothing much, just that I still have to see Dr Campbell when I get out... Did you read the letters I left_

_Mac: No, we want you to tell us anything you need to, _

_Elizabeth: Can you please read them, then you will know what I was thinking, I dont think I can say it, please read them_

_Mac: Are you sure_

_Elizabeth: Yes_

The 3 of them sat and spoke for a while before the DR came in and said they would have to leave, outside her room, Mac and Rod spoke to Dr Cotton.

_Mac: Do you know when Elizabeth will get home_

_Dr Cotton: Ma'am at the moment we are satisfied that Elizabeth is not a threat to anyone else or to herself, but by law she has to stay until tomorrow, if tonight go's OK, then I think that with the approval of Dr Campbell and Dr Brock she can go home tomorrow_

_Mac: great she will be happy, thank you for looking after her_

_Dr Cotton: Even though she may get home tomorrow she still has a long way to go, I suggest that you continnu counsilling with Dr Campbell and that she comes here for an evalutaion every month_

_Mac: Yes that should be fine_

Mac and Rod went back to the Whitehouse, Kelly was giving a press conference later so Mac wanted to talk to her about putting a statement out about Elizabeth.

_Mac: Hi Kelly, can you come to my office_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

Kelly followed Mac to the Ovalwhere Warren was sitting

_Warren: Ma'am how are you_

_Mac: I am fine, I just need to speak to Kelly about putting a Statement out about Elizabeth, we will go through next door_

Kelly followed Mac to her private office

_Mac: Elizabeth wants to put a Statement out about what happened, she says she wants everyone to know that she is OK, and that she will be fine, if they ask if it was an attempeted suicide then say that is was, otherwise don't mention it_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: I have my weekly press confernece tonight, I haven't decided wither I will be doing it or Warren yet,what do you think Kelly_

_Kelly: The press like you Ma'am I mean it will probably be best if you do it, to keep things to the norm_

_Mac: OK I will do it as usual, Thank you Kelly, that is everything_

Kelly went to her press conference

_Charlie: Is the Whitehouse still not giving a Statement on Elizabeth Allen_

_Kelly: Elizabeth is recovering in hospital, she is doing well and should be home hopefully in the next few days_

_Gilda: Is it true that she tried to take her own life_

_Kelly: Yes it was, but Elizabeth would like you all to know that she is feeling well and that this was a one off incidence which will not happen again_

_Gilda: Do we know why she tried to kill herself_

_Kelly: I don't think that is the business of anyone other than the first family_

The rest of the press conference went on with no more questions about Elizabeth.

Mac went upstairs to find Catlin and Amy watching Annie, the film was at the part were they were visiting the president in the Whitehouse.

_Catlin: Mommy, Amy says that Annie was here, what room is she in_

_Mac: She was in the Roosevelt room, that was before the Oval office was built_

_Catlin: Did Elizabeth like her necklace_

_Mac: She did, she said Thank you_

_Amy: When is she coming home_

_Mac: Well if she feels OK tomorrow she might be abel to come home, but it might not be for another little while_

_Catlin: I hope she can get home tomorrow I have a funny joke to tell her_

_Mac: I am sure she will like that, now dinner will be ready soon so go upstairs and wash your hands_

The 2 girls went upstairs to wash their hands

At dinner Catlin was as usual playing up, she never ever wanted dinner, but always wanted sweeties after dinner.

_Mac: Catlin eat your vegetables_

_Catlin: I am not hungry_

_Mac: All right, but if you dont eat it you won't get anything else to eat tonight_

_Catlin: OK I am going to play with my toys_

_Rod: Catlin you can sit here until everyone else has finished_

The 3 year old sat, but did not want to eat so she played with her food. After everyone had finished their dinner, Sam cleared the plates away and brought out apple pie and ice cream, Mac served some for everyone except Catlin

_Catlin: I want some_

_Rod: You never ate your dinner, you can't have any_

_Catlin: But I am hungry_

_Mac: If you are hungry Iwill get you some more dinner and then you can have desert_

_Catlin: No I don't want any, can't I just have ice cream_

_Rod: No_

Catlin started to scream the place down, and kept shouting about ice cream

_Mac: All right Missy, time for a time out_

Mac carried her to the family room and sat her on the couch

_Mac: You have to stay here until the big hand touches the 5 and then you can come back through_

_Catlin: But Mommy I love you, Mommy I want a cuddle_

Talk about emotional blackmail, Mac thought, whenever Catlin got a timeout she would ask for a cuddle so she could get off it

_Mac: You can have a cuddle when the big hand touches the 5, we will be next door and remember I can still see you_

Mac left the room for the dining room 10 minuites later she went to the family room anc Catlin was still sitting where Mac had left her

_Mac: OK baby time for a bath,_

_Catlin: Mommy I am hungry_

_Mac: Then you can have some dinner but not ice cream_

_Catlin: OK Mommy_

Rod sat with Catlin as she ate her dinner and Mac went down to her press conference, she was asked about Elizabeth and she answered them honestly, but said it was the last time she wanted to talk on the subject.

**Please Review**


	56. Chapter 56

**I don't own Commander in Chief**

Elizabeth was in the hospital room, she felt very lonley, the only people who came in were Doctors, and her Aunt and Uncle were only allowed in for 2 hours a day, She had her ipod on, but the battery had died now, she started to read a book, but she had read them all before, so she just lay on the bed, she started to cry again, she wanted to stop so she could get home the next day and she knew that the doctors were always watching her. She closed her eyes and felt someone stroke her hair, she opened her eyes and saw her Grandma standing before her, she could not believe her eyes, she closed her eyes and opened them again, but she was still standing by her bed

_Elizabeth: Grandma is that really you_

_Kate: Yes honey, i just wanted to tell you that I love you_

_Elizabeth: I love you too, I am really sorry about what I did_

_Kate: It's OK baby, just promise me you won't do it again_

_Elizabeth: I won't, Grandma is Mom with you_

_Kate: Yes honey, she loves you a lot, she is with your Dad and Granddad now we are all together_

_Elizabeth: Good, I miss you all_

_Kate: I need to go now honey, but I love you lots baby_

_Elizabeth: Do you have to go, Grandma please stay_

Kate disappeared and Elizabeth woke up, she had been dreaming it, she honestly thought she was awake, she looked at the clock and could see that it was only 8pm, she went back to sleep.

Mac went to her room with Rod and found the letters addressed to her and Rod, she opened it and they both started to read,

_Dear Aunt Mac and Uncle Rod, I want to say thank you for looking after me, I love you both more than you will ever know. I just want to say goodbye to you and I hope that you both still look after Catlin she really needs you both. I have to do this, I need to see Grandma and my Mum, I want to be with them both and I always hurt everyone anyway, so you will all be better off without me anyway. Please don't be sad for me, this is what I want, when I am dead all the pain will finally be gone and I won't be a burden on you any more because for the past year that is all I have been and I want the rest of you to be happy which you will be without me_

_Goodbye Elizabeth_

_Mac: Rod I can't believe she would ever think that we would be better without her_

_Rod: I know honey, we just need to make sure that she know's we love her from now on and we need to tell her all the time_

_Mac: I know, she just feels so sad and I can't really do anything to help her_

_Rod: Honey you have helped her, if we were not here she and Catlin would be split up, things will be OK honey, I think she scared herself_

Mac and Rod spent the rest of the night in their room and got up in the morning to go to the hospital they really hoped that they could bring Elizabeth home today.

They got to the hospital and met with Dr Cotton before going to see Elizabeth's room

_Dr Cotton: Madam President, Mr Calloway, Elizabeth never had the best night_

_Mac: Why what happened_

_Dr Cotton: She seemed to have a bad dream, she spent a lot of the night crying, she tried to get back to sleep but was awake for most of the night_

_Mac: Can she still come home_

_Dr Cotton: I am happy that she is not a threat to herself or anyone else, but this is not the end of the road, she still needs a lot of counselling_

_Mac: We understand that, we just want to take her home_

Mac and Rod went into her room

_Mac: Hay baby, how are you feeling_

_Elizabeth: OK, I couldn't sleep last night,_

_Mac: Well why don't we pack your things up, you can sleep in your own bed when we get home_

Elizabeth jumped from the bed

_Elizabeth: Can I really come home_

_Rod: Yeah honey _

Mac packed Elizabeth's things while they talked

_Elizabeth: Did you read my letter_

_Mac: yes honey, and we want you to know that we would never be better without you, we all love you a lot_

_Elizabeth: Thanks I love you too_

They got her stuff packed and left the hospital for the Whitehouse, Elizabeth had put the jewellery that Catlin had made her on, so that she thought she really loved it. They finally got to the Whitehouse and made their way to the residence. Catlin, Amy, Horace and Elizabeth put some banners up for her to welcome her home. The 2 youngest kids came running down to her.

_Catlin: Elizabeth I missed you, are you still sad_

_Elizabeth: No honey not any more_

_Catlin: I had a joke for you to cheer you up can I tell you_

_Elizabeth: yes_

_Catlin: How do you make a hankie dance_

_Elizabeth: I don't know_

_Amy: You put a little boogie into it_

_Catlin: Hay that was my joke_

_Amy: Well you are a stupid little baby_

_Rod: Amy that is enough_

_Amy: But I wanted to tell Elizabeth the joke, I told Catlin it and she stole it_

_Catlin: I never did_

_Amy: did too_

_Catlin: did not_

_Mac: Enough, time out both of you_

Rod took the younger girls away

_Mac: They were both so excited to see you_

_Elizabeth: Can I go to bed please_

_Mac: Of course baby_

Elizabeth went up to her room, she was so glad to be back at her own bed, she climbed in and Mac tucked her in.

_Mac: You have a good sleep honey and we will have lasagne and garlic bread for dinner, your favourite_

_Elizabeth: Thank you._

Mac left her room and made sure she left the door open a little so they could hear her, she stood outside the door until she fell asleep. Elizabeth knew that she was their but was happy, it made her feel happy to know she was there.

**Please review**


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own Commander in Chief**

In this chapter I will be talking about things in England. Blackpool is a Sea side resort were they have a small theme park and also a tower which resembles the Eiffel tower. Alton Towers is a big theme park with lots of rollercoaster's.

A few days passed and Elizabeth was starting to feel a bit better. She spent all her time in the residence since she still didn't want anyone to see her. She spent a lot of time with her cousins and sister, especially with Horace and Rebecca.

The first family had a very exiting trip coming up soon. Mac and Rod had to go to England to visit the British Royal Family officially, since it would be the Queen's 80th birthday. Mac went up and found all the kids playing in the family room. She wanted to talk to them about going to England with her and Rod, since the Queen wanted the kids to come. Her Majesty was having a birthday party specifically meant for children and she thought it would be nice if the kids of the President of the United States came to that party.

_Mac: Hey kids, what are you doing?_

_Catlin: I am making a tambourine_

Mac could see little Catlin putting rice and pasta between 2 paper plates and was attempting to stick them together. The room was a mess, with pasta everywhere, and Mac could see that the kid was ready to paint it. Amy was painting a picture.

_Mac: OK, but you and Amy have to tidy this up when you finish_

_Amy: Mom, do we have to?_

_Mac: You made the mess so you and Catlin will tidy it up._

_Catlin: OK Mommy_

The older kids were watching TV. Mac turned it off.

_Mac: Guys… we need to talk about something_

_Horace: Mom! We were watching that_

Mac looked at her son and raised an eyebrow at him

_Mac: You know dad and I were supposed to go to London on Friday_

_Elizabeth: Yes, but… are you cancelling the trip because of me? because you really don't need to do that. _

_Mac: No, we are not cancelling. The Queen wants me to invite you all, she is having a party for children in the Palace's garden and she wants you all to come_

_Catlin: Really? We will get to go into Buckingham Palace? We only got to look outside last time and watch all the soldiers march._

_Mac: Yes baby, and there'll be lots of children's TV and film characters there._

_Amy: Like who?_

_Mac: Mary Poppins and Peter Pan._

_Catlin: Will Aurora and Aerial be there?_

_Mac: I think so. Now, The Royal family has planned a few trips for us to visit various places when we go-… we are going to have a really good time._

_Rebecca: So… where are these trips to? _

_Mac: Well, I don't really know where they are. I think Alton Towers and Blackpool._

_Elizabeth: Seriously? I haven't gone to either of them in ages! _

Elizabeth smiled exited. Mac was glad to see her happy.

_Elizabeth: Aunt Mac, are you coming to Blackpool and Alton Towers too? You have to go on the Pepsi max, It's the highest rollercoaster in the world! _

_Horace: Cool, I can't wait._

_Amy: Can I go on it, please?_

_Mac: No, no one is going on it. _

_Elizabeth: Seriously, I have been on it before, it is so fun and in Alton Towers there is a rollercoaster that you sit on and then it lies you face forward and plunges you into a dark hole._

_Mac: OK kids, you are going to have to pack. We are leaving tomorrow. _

Elizabeth looked at her aunt feeling a bit scared.

_Elizabeth: I can't go. People will see me._

Mac moved over to the couch Elizabeth was on and put her hand on her shoulder

_Mac; Baby, it will be OK. We will all be there for you. Don't you want to have fun? we will have a great time._

_Rebecca: Yeah, come on. I mean, getting thrown down a dark hole sounds like so much fun._

_Horace: Yeah, Elizabeth. We'll get to laugh at Becca on the rollercoaster. She is afraid of them._

_Mac: Honey, I know it is hard. But you can't stay here forever. You need to go out._

_Elizabeth: I know, it's just that is hard. Maybe I should at least leave the residence before I go._

_Mac: Great. Now, I have a meeting. I will see you all at dinner. Amy, Catlin… remember to tidy up when you finish._

_Amy: OK mom._

Elizabeth was happy that she was going to Blackpool and Alton towers. She used to love going there when she was little. She decided to go for a walk to the West Wing because she had to get used to seeing people. She hadn't even let James in to see her. Catlin and Amy wanted to go with her, so that Horace and Becca would clean up the mess. Then Elizabeth, Caitlin and Amy of went for a walk to Mac's office. They were walking through the West wing and Elizabeth thought everyone would stare at her, but no one did. When they got to the outer Oval Office, they saw Vince.

_Vince: Hey, kids. Your mom is in a meeting with Kelly and Jim but she should be finished soon._

_Elizabeth: thanks… can we wait here?_

_Vince: Of course you can. _

Vince went back to his work. A few minutes later Kelly and Jim left Mac's office. Catlin ran over to Kelly looked at her belly. Mac came out of her office just as Catlin was talking to Kelly.

_Catlin: My Mommy says you have a baby in your tummy_

_Kelly: Well… yes, honey. I do_

_Amy: How did it get there?_

_Catlin: Did you eat it?_

Everyone in the room started to laugh. Then Mac picked the little girl up

_Mac: No honey, Kelly never ate a baby. _

Mac smiled at Elizabeth, feeling glad that the girl had left the residence.

_Mac: So, what are you doing down here? Do you want something? _

_Elizabeth: We just thought we could come and walk you to dinner._

_Mac: Unfortunately, I need to stay here a bit longer. Has the family room been tided up? _

_Catlin: Not yet mommy_

_Mac: Then you and Amy have to go and do it. I will be up in half an hour and I expect it to be tidy. _

Catlin and Amy started to make their way up to the residence while Mac put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

_Mac: baby, I'm so glad to see you here. _

_Elizabeth: Well, I just wanted you to know that I am really happy about going to England. I can't wait. _

_Mac: Great honey, we will have a fantastic time. _

_Vince: Ma'am the Congressman Lelam is here_

_Elizabeth: I better go,_

Mac hugged her niece hoping this trip would make the girl happy.

When the next day came, they flew to England on The Air Force One. The plane arrived at Heathrow airport, where a motorcade was waiting for them to take the First Family to The Buckingham Palace, in which they would stay for the trip. Once they were all in the motorcade, Mac wanted to make sure that the kids knew how to address the Queen.

_Mac: You know that people call me Madame President when the greet me?_

_Catlin: Yes, but we don't call you that._

_Rod: No, honey, but with the Queen is different… you have to call her "Your Majesty" _

_Mac: And you have to call any member of the Royal family "Your Royal Highness"… unless they tell you not to. _

_Amy: Why? We are your family and no one calls us that._

_Mac: Because I am not the Queen. I am the President and that's quite different._

_Amy: Why?_

_Elizabeth: Because America is a republic and Britain is a Monarchy._

_Amy: Ok._

When the car finally arrived, the First Family was shown into the Palace and into the apartment they had been given for the next few days. Mac and Rod had a bedroom. The two older girls would share one, like Amy and Caitlin, while Horace had his own room.

Later Mac met her family in the reception room of their apartment.

_Mac: OK, kids. Lets go and meet the Queen and Prince Philip_

They were taken to an official reception room. The Queen and Prince Philip entered in the room, walked over to Mac and Rod and greeted them. After that, they turned to the children.

_Mac: This is Elizabeth. _

_Elizabeth: Good afternoon, Your Majesty._

_Queen: Well… it is lovely to meet you, dear._

_Mac: And these are my twins: Rebecca and Horace._

_Queen: It is lovely to meet you both._

_Rebecca: Thank you, Your Highness._

_Mac: And these two little ones are Catlin and Amy._

Catlin curtseyed for the Queen.

_Catlin: I have been here before, but we just got to be outside._

_Amy: Why is your son so old?_

Amy was looking at Prince Philip when she surprised everybody with that question.

Mac and Rod just looked angrily at Amy. The first couple was so embarrassed, they had explained their kids how to behave around the Queen. Luckily, both majesties understanding… since Amy was just a little kid. The Prince explained kindly…

_Prince Philip: I am her husband, not her son._

_Amy: Then why are you a Prince and not a King? _

_Mac: Honey, you know how I am the President and Daddy isn't? Well, it's the same thing in this case. _

_Amy: Oh, so, you are like the First Gentleman_

_Prince Philip: Yes, dear._

_Queen: Now, all my grandchildren will be here tomorrow and I am sure that you all will have a fantastic time together._

The kids were taken for a tour with Rod and Prince Philip, who turned out to be a funny old man. Meanwhile Mac, and The Queen got into some official business with the Prime Minister of the Country.

The next day was the party for children. Amy and Catlin had a fantastic time as they spent the day with the Queen's youngest granddaughter, Lady Louise Windsor, who was three years old. The little ones got to meet Mary Poppins, all the Disney Princesses and lots of other characters.

Elizabeth and the twins spent a lot of time with Princesses Beatrice and Eugenie.

The following day, the First Family and the Royal Family went to Blackpool.

Amy loved seeing the tower that looked like the Eiffel Tower and liked to pretend that she was in Paris, even though the tower in Blackpool was less than half the size.

After that, they went to the Pleasure Beach that is a theme park with lots of rollercoaster's. The park had been closed to everyone but the two families and their security staff. They got to the Pepsi Max, the highest rollercoaster in the world. But Becca chickened out at the last minute.

_Rebecca: I am not going on that._

_Elizabeth: Come on, Becca! It's not so bad. _

_Horace: Yeah, come on" don't be such a chicken._

There was a height limit for the Rollercoaster, but Amy was quite tall and just managed to be above the limit.

_Amy: Look mommy, I'm allow to go on… please, can I?_

_Mac: Ok baby, but only if you sit between daddy and me._

The entire First Family went on, except for Catlin and Rebecca who stood at the bottom and watched. They got to the highest part of the rollercoaster, which was positioned in a way that they could look at the sea. At that point, the ride stops for a second before plunging down.

After that, they went on many of the other rides and even the haunted house. But it wasn't a haunted house where you went in a carriage. You had to walk through it and real people jump out on you and scare you. Catlin and Amy wanted to go through it too and were terrified by the end. In spite of their fear, the two girls (along with Mackenzie) hid from Rod and jumped out on him, giving the First Gentleman a fright.

_Rod: Oh, you three scared me! _

_Catlin announced proudly…_

_Catlin: We scared daddy!_

_Rod: Yes, you did._

The next day the First family visited the Madam Tussauds Musseum, which has waxworks of many famous people, and then lots of London Museums. On their last day in England they visited Alton Towers, a bigger theme park that had more and scarier rides. While Horace and Elizabeth went on every single ride, Rebecca terrified of them and went on very few… just things with the little kids.

After those great vacations, the first family went back to DC. Elizabeth had really her vacations enjoyed a great deal and she felt so much better after it. She even felt well enough to see James again.

**Please review**


	58. Caitlins first day at School

**I don't own Commander in Chief, wish I did though**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been a little preoccupied recently**

**Chapter 58: **

**Catlin's first day of school **

The First Family was back in D.C. The school holidays had finished and it was time for the kids to go back to school.

Elizabeth would start her sophomore year and the twins, their senior year. The three of them would continue going to the same high school, despite Becca's protest.

Amy would go into 2nd grade, in Saint Peter's Elementary School.

Little Catlin would go to Pre-School. That would not only prepare her to go to kindergarten the following year, but it would also giver her the chance to be around kids of her own age.

On the first morning of school, the Calloway kids were actually looking forward to going back and see their old friends again. But, on the other hand, they were also sad that the holidays were over.

Mac came down to have breakfast with her husband and all their kids.

The president smiled when she saw all her kids and was thankful that she was able to share breakfast with them.

Catlin looked adorable. She was dressed in a little pink dress, with white tights and her light brown hair was tied into little pigtails with bows at the end.

The little girl was feeling very nervous. As soon as Mac entered the kitchen, she ran quickly to her.

_Catlin: Mommy!!! I don't want to go to school_

_Mac: But, baby, you will have so much fun! You'll get to play with other kids_

_Catlin: But I don't know anybody_

_Rod: Well, sweetie, you will know everybody when you go. And you'll make lots of new friends and have lots of fun_

Mac sat down to eat her breakfast with Catlin sitting on her lap. Catlin had a boiled egg and was dipping her toast into it. Her toast was cut into thin strips that the kid called "soldiers".

_Mac: So are you all looking forward to going back to school?_

_Amy: Yes! Second Grade will be awesome because now we won't be the youngest in the school anymore! Besides, me and Abby and Luke are going to play at recess!! _

_Rod: What about you three?_

He said, looking at the older kids

_Rebecca: I'm ok. We are studying genetics in biology this year, which should be interesting._

_Horace: I just can't wait to get back to swim team! _

_Elizabeth: Do I have to go back today? Can't I stay off a little longer?_

She was the only one who didn't have the slightest interest in going back to school. She was afraid that everybody would make fun of her and nobody would leave her alone because of everything that had happened.

_Mac: I'm sorry, baby, but it will be best if you go back now_

_Rod: The longer you leave it, honey, the harder it will be_

_Elizabeth: I guess…_

The kids finished their breakfast, and left for school.

Mac took Catlin to another limo, and they drove the short distance to the AEOB, where the Pre School was held. Mac walked into the building and into the room with all the other kids and teachers.

_Catlin: Mommy, I don't want to stay! I want to go home_

Catlin was clutching to her moms leg. Mac knelt down and talked to her.

_Mac: Baby, look at all those toys! Why don't you go over and play?_

There were other parents in the room dropping off their kids too. But most of them were more interested in the President and her Secret Service agents.

Mac was still coaxing Catlin to go and play, when one of the teachers introduced herself.

_Mrs Higgins: Hello, you must be Catlin _

She looked at the little girl who just put her head into her mother's leg

Mrs Higgins looked up to the President and shook her hand solemnly.

Mac and Rod had a meeting with the school's headmaster and Rod had already met Mrs. Higgins. But it was the first time the President met the young woman.

_Mrs Higgins: It's an honour, Ma'am. I'm Sandy Higgins, Catlin's teacher. Let me tell you that I'm so happy to have Catlin in my class. _

_Mac: Thank you. But I'm afraid we may have to go back home and try again tomorrow. She's too scared. _

Sandy knew very well that it was very common for little kids to be scared on their very first day of school. Catlin just needed to get more familiar with the place in which she would spend so much time everyday.

_Mrs Higgins: hey Catlin, would you like to come with me and make a beautiful necklace for your mommy?_

Sandy had read somewhere that Catlin loved to make necklaces for the President.

Catlin looked up, still very shy

_Catlin: Yes, please_

She spoke so softly that you could barley hear her

_Catlin: Mommy, can you come too?_

Mac knelt down to her height

_Mac: Baby, I have a meeting to go to. But I'll come back really soon, and we can have lunch together. _

Mrs Higgins took the little girl's hand and gently led her away. Gina, the agent assigned to look after Catlin, followed them. Suddenly, Catlin started to cry very loudly, she didn't want Mac to leave.

It broke Mac's heart to leave when Catlin was so upset, but she knew that as soon as she left, Catlin would stop crying. It really was in the kid's best interest. Catlin needed to come out of her shell a little and make new friends.

The other kids went to school and, after their first class, they felt like they had never been off for six weeks.

The older three already had a mountain of homework to do. As it was the twin's senior year it was very important that they did well. Of course, unlike their classmates, Horace and Becca didn't have to worry about getting into college. Any school in America would take them.

Mac went back to the White House. She had several meetings in the morning, but all she could think about was Catlin. She wanted to make sure the little girl was Ok, and not scared anymore. After one of her meetings, she personally called the school and asked how Catlin was. She was told that the little girl was having a great time and that she had stopped crying the second Mac left.

Rod spent most of his morning writing his book. At 12 O'clock he went to Catlin's school to pick her up. The little one looked like she had a great time. Rod couldn't help smiling when he saw that her pigtails were out and she was covered in sand.

_Catlin: Hi, daddy!_

She happily ran over to him

_Catlin: I got to play in the sandpit! And I made mommy a necklace. It's not pasta this time… I got to make it from real beads!!!!_

Rod picked her up and she put her hands around his neck holding on

_Rod: So, did you have a good time?_

_Catlin: uhuh, but I'm hungry_

_Rod: Well, now we are going to have lunch with mommy_

They went to the White House, and then walked into the Oval Office. As soon as she saw Mac, Catlin got really happy and immediately gave her mommy the necklace. Then, the little girl sat on Mac's lap while she fixed her hair.

_Mac: So did you have a good time?_

_Catlin: Yes! Can I go back tomorrow, mommy?_

Mac smiled. Just as she had predicted, Catlin ended up loving pre-school. It had been very tough leaving her crying daughter there, but now Mac was glad she did it.

_Catlin: Mommy, they have a great dollys house. It's a magical princess castle. Can I get one?_

_Mac: But, baby, if they have one there and you can play with it every day, then you don't need one here_

_Catlin: BUT I WANT ONE!!! _

_Rod: Catlin, you don't need one, do you? You already have plenty of toys…most kids don't have half as many toys as you do_

_Catlin: BUT I WANT THE CASTLE!!! _

Mac and Rod looked at each other worriedly. Catlin was in the start of the "I want" phase. She just wanted everything she saw. They could easily buy her the castle. Money wasn't the issue. But they were determined not to spoil their children. What would Catlin learn if she got every unnecessary luxury she asked? Giving her everything all the time would only turn her into a spoiled brat.

_Catlin: Mommy, please??? Please… I want the castle… _

_Mac: Maybe, if you are good, you can get it for your birthday next month_

_Catlin: BUT I WANT IT NOW!! _

She was furiously banging her fist against Macs desk and kicking it with her little legs.

_Catlin: NOW!!!_

_Mac: That is enough, young lady! Anymore of this and you won't get it at all_

_Catlin: but mommy, it's my favourite toy in the world_

_Rod: then behave and you can get it at your birthday_

_Catlin: NOOO!! That's so long away. I want it TODAY_

Mac and Rod were having enough of this particular tantrum

_Mac: All right, that's enough, missy! You can go and have a timeout_

_Catlin: NOOO, mommy! PLEASE, I don't want a time out_

_Mac: Too late, Catlin_

Rod took Catlin upstairs for her 10 minutes timeout. He watched her sit in a bad mood and without looking at him.

Catlin had a big frown on her face. All she wanted was to get the castle. At that moment, it was the only thing that was important to her.

To be continued… 


End file.
